Blood In The Snow
by shewoolf
Summary: Author Edward Cullen finds a man buried in the snow, nearly beaten to death. Love grows as he cares for the man, but will his attackers find him? Slash
1. Chapter 1

I SO OT OWN tWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS...S. MEYER DOES.

i JUST PLAY WITH THEM.

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 1<p>

**EPOV**

This has to be the worst case of writer's block I've ever had. My editor, Alice (who also happens to be my sister) is really pushing me to get at least a rough draft of the next few chapters of my new book. Much as I love her, she can be a real pain in the behind.

I came out to the family lodge to get away from the noise and distractions of Seattle. I was hoping the seclusion, the peace of the deep forest and total lack of neighbors, for at least a radius of 100 miles, would give me the chance to clear my mind and get back on track.

I never dreamed my rambling writings would be so well received. Alice found my notebooks while rummaging through my desk, looking for who knows what. Being the nosy little minx that she is, she read them and without telling me, sent them off to an editor friend of hers. Before I knew what was happening, she was shrieking at me, jumping up and down waving the letter in my face. 

"I knew it! I knew it!" Her shrieking was giving me a headache. 

"What, Alice?" I nearly growled at her. Snatching the paper from her hand, I looked it over quickly. Stunned, I read it over more carefully. 

_Dear Mr. Cullen:_

_Thank you for your submission of your untitled work. We see great potential for this work. Please contact Rosalie Hale for an appointment to discuss details of our upcoming partnership…_

The letter went on to give me contact numbers, urging me to call as soon as possible. And I guess… the rest is history. My first book hit number one on the New York Times list within the first week and stayed there for eight weeks. The second one did just as well and now, I have two different studios vying to make my books into a three movie series. This is crazy! Who would have known a story about vampires would be so popular? I even heard that they are thinking about Robert Pattinson for the lead vampire. Hmm…yeah, that could work. 

Now, I just have to write one more book to complete my three-book deal. And that brings me back here, in the middle of the Pacific Northwest, one hundred miles from anyone, in the middle of the forest, with just Alec for company. Alec is my best friend. At one hundred forty pounds, he is the biggest, couch potato Doberman I've ever known. Don't get me wrong, he's a great protector. He would just rather lie on the couch and either snooze or watch TV all day. But let anyone come anywhere near the house or me, he gets very protective. Ah well… keeps uninvited guests away and that's all I ask. Now, if I could just teach him to not let Alice out of her car, he'd be perfect. But the silly sot is crazy about her. I guess no one is perfect, including Alec. 

"Come on, Alec. Let's go for a run." Grabbing my jacket, I opened the door. Must be three feet of snow out there, but I've gotta get out of the house for a while. Maybe I can get my mind back on track. Can't hurt. Running through the forest is so peaceful. Alec stays close, not wandering off the trail. He's always been good at staying where he's supposed to be, so when he suddenly skidded to a stop, hair raised down his back, a low growl rumbling in his chest, I immediately scanned the area. I couldn't see anyone and no fresh tracks in the snow. 

"What is it, Alec?" He took off through the forest, nose in the air. Following him, I watched out for any intruders. It's probably just some hunters that wandered onto the property by accident. I'll just let them know this is private property and I'll have my privacy back. 

I caught up with Alec just in time to see him frantically digging in the snow. "What is it, boy?" I joined him in digging. What the hell is that? As I pulled the snow back, I could see what looked like an arm. Shit. Did I just find a body? Alec kept digging, whining frantically. Then I saw the arm move slightly. No, not a body, someone buried in the snow. Alec uncovered a head and I could see that it was a man. His eyes were closed and his skin was bluish. He'd been here a while. At least overnight, since it snowed last night and he was completely covered. I finished digging him out. He was naked and lying in a pool of frozen blood. He had obviously been injured, but I couldn't tell if he'd been in an accident or if someone had purposely done this to him. He was breathing, but it was very shallow. I had to get him back to the lodge and warmed up as soon as I could, or he wasn't going to make it. 

I pulled off my coat and carefully wrapped him in it. I swept him up in my arms and jogged back to the lodge, my mind racing. What kind of first aid supplies do I have? How can I warm him? The bath…start out cool and slowly add warm water. Okay. He's so thin, he weighs almost nothing. Gotta call Carlisle, he'll know what else I need to do. 

Hurrying through the front door, I don't stop until I reach the upstairs bathroom. I gently laid him down on the rug in front of the big whirlpool tub while I start the water. The water should be lukewarm to start with, don't want to shock his system. Once the tub is half full, I carefully remove the coat and ease him into the tub. On my knees, I grab a clean washcloth and begin to bathe him. I leave the warm water slowly trickling to gradually warm the water and his body. I examined his injuries. Oh god, there's hardly an inch on him that isn't bruised, cut or scraped. What the hell happened? I could see that his left arm was broken. No one's arm bent at that angle naturally. That's a hand print! The hand shaped bruise marred the pale skin on his cheek and there was a matching one on his other cheek. And those look like cigarette burns on his chest. He wasn't in some accident. Someone did this to him. Obviously they wanted him dead or they wouldn't have dumped him out here. Thank god Alec found him. 

The bluish tinge was starting to fade, a pink blush from the warm water replacing it. More bruises appeared. His body is covered with them. The marks on his neck look a lot like rope burns. Oh god. Did someone hang him? The marks on his wrists indicate he'd been bound at some point. They are raw and bloody. His back looks as though he'd been whipped! What kind of animal would do this? He still hadn't regained consciousness, so I grabbed a big fluffy towel and lifting him from the tub, wrapped him in it and carried him into the bedroom. Gently laying him on the king sized four poster bed, I carefully dried him and mentally made a list of the first aid supplies I needed. Gauze, antibiotic creme, some kind of splint for his arm…Covering him, I head back into the bathroom to rummage through the cabinets for what I needed. Digging through my dresser, I found a t-shirt and slipped it on him along with a pair of boxers. He doesn't need to wake up naked. 

Pulling my cell phone from my pocket, I call my dad, Carlisle. He's a surgeon at Seattle Mercy and should be able to give me whatever information I needed to help him. 

"Edward. How's the book coming along?" 

"Slowly. That's not why I called." I hesitated a moment. 

"Something wrong, Son?" I could hear the concern in his voice. "Has something happened?" 

"I'm fine, Dad. It's just…well…I found something this morning that I need help with." I quickly explained to him what had transpired this morning. "I need to know what else I can do to help him. We're basically snowed in. The roads are impassable. And the weather report is warning that the worst blizzard of the year is about to hit us." 

Carlisle agreed that I had the right plan in mind and that cleaning the wounds and getting his body temperature back up was the best that I could do. Ideally, he should be in a hospital, but since the estate was private property for one hundred miles, we could not expect snow plows. We were stuck here till the snow melted off. 

"Edward, you should have enough supplies to take care of him. We always keep the lodge completely stocked. You will need to set that broken arm and immobilize it. Use a splint and then there are some plaster strips you can wrap it with for a cast." Carlisle told me where to find other supplies I might need. 

"Thanks, Dad." I thought for a minute. "Dad, could you quietly check around and see if a young man has been reported missing. Something is not right. He looks like he's been tortured and then dumped to die." 

"Will do. I've got some contacts that will keep it quiet. I'll let you know what I find out. Call me if you need me." 

I walked back into the bedroom with the first aid supplies, hoping he might be awake. Looking down at him, I decide that maybe it was better that he not be awake until I had set his arm. Thank heavens I had taken pre-med before Alice decided to send off my manuscript. At least I could take care of him properly. Setting the supplies on the bed, I sit next to him and quickly tend to his injuries. Thankfully, he did not wake up. It seemed like each time that I thought I'd found all the wounds, there would be another one. Jeez….the hell this man had gone through. 

As I tended him, I realized that he was an attractive man, even through all the bruising. He couldn't be more than 23 or 24. His hair falls in chin length blonde waves that would be beautiful when combed out, pale, smooth skin, too thin, but you could tell he usually kept himself well toned…he is beautiful. I wonder what color his eyes are. I felt a bit guilty, ogling him… but I couldn't help it. Since the break up with Sam, I hadn't been with another man. I hadn't turned away from them; I just wasn't interested in finding anyone else just yet. My family had been putting gentle pressure on me for the last six months to 'get back out there'. They worried about me. I just wasn't ready yet. But this man…. something drew me to him. 

"Come on, Alec. Let him rest", but the silly beast refused to move from his side, whining softly at me. "Okay, stay there then." I'd never seen him so protective of anyone else like that. I quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the door open so I could hear if he woke up. I need to clean up the bathroom and then head downstairs for a cup of coffee. 

I rummaged through the pantry and refrigerator to see what I had that he might be able to eat when he awoke. It would need to be fairly bland and probably liquid. Not knowing the last time he had any food, I feel sure it would take a while before he was up to a steak. He was so thin. 

I carried my coffee upstairs to the room across the hall that I had converted to an office for my writing. The window overlooked Mt. Rainier, with nothing between the house and mountain but quiet forest. I often saw small herds of deer wander through the backyard. It was perfect for me, no distractions. I had floor to ceiling bookcases installed on two walls to hold my reference books and my piano on the other wall. Playing helped me to clear my thoughts. I often find that I can work out a particularly difficult passage while playing. 

Setting the coffee on my desk, I move to the piano. Without really thinking about what I was playing, the notes seem to flow out of their own accord, soft and sweet. I let the muse take me. 

Periodically, I check on my mystery guest. He never moved. Around midnight, my cell phone rang. Carlisle. 

"Hey Carlisle" 

"Edward. Listen, what does this man look like? Has he woken yet?" 

"No, he's not awake. I'm getting worried." 

"Sometimes it takes a while. It's the brain's way of minimizing stress and allowing the body to heal. It could take several days. Son, what does he look like?" Carlisle sounded anxious. 

"He's tall, blonde, wavy hair, pale skin…" 

"Edward…I think he's the man who disappeared after his home burned to the ground. His parents were found inside, dead. Coroner says they were dead before the house burned... something to do with the mob. Police says that it may have to do with slave trading. The police are looking for your guest." 

"Well, whoever hurt him must think he's dead. After all, they dumped him in the middle of nowhere, in a snow storm." 

"Well, if his name is Jasper Whitlock, that's him. And you need to let me know. But don't let anyone else know he's there. If those men find out there's a chance he's alive, they will come looking for him." 

"Okay. I won't let anyone know I've found him. Not that I see anyone here, anyway." 

"Well, just be sure you don't forget and mention him when you're talking to Alice or Rosalie, or ANYONE." 

"All right Dad. I'll be careful. Let me know if you hear anything else. I'll call you if any problems come up_. _Tell Mom I love her." After I clicked the phone shut, I quietly stepped across the hall to check on him_._

He looks so innocent, just lying there, hair spread out on the pillow like a golden halo, so peaceful and serene. I hoped he was not the one Dad worried he might be. But, if he wasn't…then who is he? I sat in the overstuffed chair across from the bed and just watched him. 

Groaning, I stretched, every muscle in my body screaming at me. It must be sometime around sunrise, the last thing I remember is the slight pink glow on the clouds. What on earth did I do? Why am I in this chair and not my bed?Looking over at my bed, I remembered. He is in my bed. Quietly getting up, I moved closer to the bed to check on him. His eyes are still closed and he doesn't seem to have moved at all since I placed him there. I softly brushed my fingers across his forehead. His skin felt silky and smooth, but a bit on the warm side. 

I need coffee. Moving quietly, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, set up the coffee pot and got it brewing. I wondered how much longer he could safely be unconscious. Surely he'd need to eat or drink or something. While the coffee brewed, I powered up my laptop to look at the news. I loved how the "local" paper not only printed out the daily news, they also put it online for those of us too far out to have it delivered. The headline leaped out at me. 

_Aro Volturi Released, Critical Witness Missing_

The article went on to say that one Jasper Whitlock, who had agreed to testify against alleged mob boss, Aro Volturi, was missing. His family home had been burned to the ground. Investigators found two bodies, later identified as Mr. Whitlock's parents, but his body had not been located. 

The article went on for another two pages, talking about the Volturi family and Mr. Whitlock's intent to testify against them. They didn't give a description of him, but did say that he was in his mid twenties. The age fit my guest, but it could also fit millions of other men. What happened to him? Did these Volturi find him? Are they the ones who hurt him and then tossed him into the wilderness to die? How could anyone hurt such a beautiful, perfect creature? I won't let anyone hurt him. I wish he would wake up. Oh boy… I am really getting attached and he hasn't even regained consciousness yet! I feel like he's the one I've been waiting for, not even knowing it. 

Alec still refused to leave his side, but I knew the silly animal needed to go outside, so I walked upstairs to drag him out if necessary. Before I reached the landing, a terrified scream echoed through the house. I ran to the bedroom to find my guest curled in a fetal position sobbing and screaming. 

"Please! No! What do you want? Please! I don't know! I don't know!" His begging was heartbreaking. I swiftly sat next to him and tried to gather him into my arms to comfort him, but he fought me, hitting, scratching and crying even harder. "No! No!" 

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. You're safe." I murmured softly in his ear, not letting go of him. From his outburst, I was pretty sure I had Jasper Whitlock in my house and in my arms. 

Alec whined anxiously from his spot next to him. I hadn't noticed the dog on the bed. He knew better. 

I gently stroked his back, trying desperately to help him calm. "It's okay, baby. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." My words must be getting through to him…. his sobbing is getting softer and he stopped struggling. I continue to hold him gently in my arms, murmuring softly in his ear. He went limp in my arms. I carefully laid him back on to the bed; he had passed out. His face is flushed. Gently stroking his cheek, I realize his skin feels like it is on fire. Damn, he doesn't need any more problems. Covering him up, I get up and go into the bathroom to get a cold, wet cloth for his forehead. If he doesn't wake up soon so I can get some aspirin in him, I'm gonna have to get him back in a tub of cool water to get this fever down. 

He looks so innocent lying in my bed, his hair fanned out on the pillow. I smoothed the cold cloth across his forehead, cheeks and throat. Beautiful. Long and delicate ridges, slipping down to his collarbone and shoulders.I don't even know this man and yet I am mesmerized by him. The cloth began to get warm from his heated skin. I went to cool it with fresh water and walked back to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I look down to see terrified ice blue eyes staring back up at me. He doesn't make a sound. 

"Hello." I speak softly, not wanting to frighten him. "How are you feeling?" I reached out to place the cold cloth on his forehead and he flinched away from my hand. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." I stopped all motion toward him, instead holding the cloth where he could see it. "You've got a fever. I'm just trying to get it down." I smile at him and lay the cloth across his forehead. He didn't move, his eyes watching me closely. "Do you think you can take some aspirin?" I held up the pills and the glass of water. 

He glanced at the water and slowly nodded his head. I help him sit up, handing him the aspirin. He looked at them briefly, as if checking to see if they were really aspirin, before placing them in his mouth. I help him with the water. He is weak as a kitten and couldn't support the weight of the water glass. After he swallowed, I gently laid him back on to the pillow. 

"Are you hungry?" He just looked at me with his doe-like eyes, wary, but silently asking questions. "My name is Edward. You are in my house. I found you in the forest and brought you here." He said nothing. He's terrified and probably in shock. Keep talking to him._ "_You are safe here. No one knows you are here. Just me and Alec." At that his eyes grew big and panicky, darting around the room. I chuckle softly. "Alec is that lazy dog snuggled up against you." He apparently had not noticed him. He slid his right hand out from under the blanket and rubbed his fingers against Alec's ear. Alec leaned into his hand. Jeez! That dog had it bad! I've NEVER seen him take to someone so quickly before. "Alec is actually who found you." He kept looking at the dog with a small curving of his lips. 

His eyes jerk back to me when I get up from the bed. "It's okay. I'm just going to go down to the kitchen and get you some soup and something to drink. Anything special you'd like to drink?" 

"Water?" He hesitantly asks. 

"Sure. Be right back. I'll leave Alec to keep you company." I walked out of the room, glancing back as I turned the corner, just in time to see him snuggle closer to Alec, his hand reaching out to rub the dog's ears. I almost missed his soft whisper to Alec, "Thank you." 

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? Continue? Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 2<p>

**EPOV  
><strong>

As I warmed up the soup, I wondered how much he remembered about what happened to him. I know that a lot of the time, people will repress traumatic events as a way to deal with them. I hope he is not the Jasper Whitlock that the police are looking for. If he is, then the Volturi family will be watching to make sure that he is dead. If they have any idea that he survived being beaten near to death and then dumped on a snow covered mountain, they will try to find and kill him. One good thing… they won't be able to get back up here to do any checking until spring and the snow melts. So, we have at least three months before we have to worry about them.

Ah. The soup is warm. Pulling out a couple of mugs, I pour the soup into them, set them on a tray with some bread, butter and napkins. I get a couple of bottles of water and a bottle of orange juice and set them on the tray.

Walking back upstairs, I hear soft murmuring. It sounds like he is talking to Alec. That dog is a good listener. I try to walk a little heavy so he is aware that I am coming. Don't want to startle him. It gets quiet as I enter the room. Alec is snuggled as close as he can get to him, eyes clamped shut, a look of pure bliss on his face. He looks up at me with those crystal blue eyes, reminding me of a rabbit caught in the headlights.

Setting the tray on the nightstand beside the bed, I smile at him. "Hope you like chicken noodle soup." He nods at me. "Good." I hand him a mug with a spoon in it. "Would you like some bread and butter to go with it?" He nods once again, so I butter a slice of bread and hand it to him on a napkin. Buttering a piece for myself, I covertly watch as he sips the broth off the soup. He starts eating like he hasn't eaten in a very long time. "Juice?" I ask.

He nods and gives me a small smile as I hand the bottle to him. He opens the bottle and takes a drink. Immediately he's choking and coughing, tears running down his face as he grabs his throat. I grab a napkin, handing it to him. While he wipes up, I open a bottle of water and hand it to him. "I'm sorry. I never thought about the acid in the juice. Are you okay?"

""Yes", he whispers. He takes a long drink of the water and it seems to soothe his throat. Hs eyes close in relief. "My throat's a bit raw, I guess." He speaks very quietly.

"Better now?" He nods and eats some more of his soup. "More?"

"No, thanks." He sets the mug and napkin on the nightstand and lies back, closing his eyes.

"Uh…"

He looks at me with a question in his eyes.

"What is your name?" He looks reluctant to answer. "I'd just like to know what to call you as opposed to 'Hey you'." I grin at him, raising my eyebrows. He snickered, looking up at me through his long eyelashes. My heart jumped and my cock twitched. Down boy. He's too hurt for any of that, I remind myself. And I don't even know if he is gay.

"Call me Jazz."

"Okay." I'm pretty sure that's short for Jasper. Oh god. It is him. How can I let him know that I know who he is? "Jazz… who did this to you? Do you know?"

He ducked his head, reaching for Alec. Slowly, he shook his head no.

"You know that you are safe here… right?" He looked up at me with a quizzical look on his face. "We are on a mountain, a hundred miles from the nearest public road. This is all private property and the only ones here are Alec, you and me. Plus we've just had a major snow storm that has made the roads impassable with another one on its way." His eyes grew big as he listened to me. "And… since this is all private property, the snow plows will not clear our roads. No one can get in or out until the snow melts in the spring."

Looking over at him, I can see that he is growing sleepy. Guess a warm meal, a warm bed and a friend to snuggle with is taking its toll. Gathering the mugs and bottles from the nightstand, I head for the door to take this all downstairs and get it cleaned up. "Jazz, why don't you take a nap for a while? Later, after you've rested, maybe you'd like to move downstairs for a while."

"That would be good. I am tired." He slid back down in the bed, settling in and snuggling back up with Alec.

"You rest and I'll check on you in a while. If you need me, send Alec down to get me." I pulled the curtains on the window as I pass, then pull the door partly shut and leave him to sleep.

After cleaning the kitchen, I decide to look online to see just how much I can find out about this Volturi family. Using Google, I find a lot more than I expected. Apparently the family emigrated from Italy in the thirties and became a power to reckon with in Chicago in a very short time.

The stories I found painted a very gory history. They were involved in everything from alcohol to drugs to slave trading. In the forties and fifties, they appeared to be at the height of their power and visibility. They bought cops and judges and did as they pleased. Things seemed to quiet down some when Aro Volturi took over from his father, Caius Volturi, in the late seventies at the early age of twenty.|

While Caius didn't care if his activities were well known and traceable back to the family, Aro appeared to be more circumspect. Of course, law enforcement was becoming less likely to allow the organized crime families to run roughshod over them during this time. Didn't mean that the families were less active, just more on the quiet side. Aro moved his family into the computer age and took advantage of the information available to increase his family's wealth and power.

Aro has a reputation for viciousness. He is rumored to dole out punishments himself. He is a cruel man who demands that his every word is law and must be obeyed without question.

I read about this family for nearly an hour. Each article more chilling than the last. I was amazed that so much was known about him, but he was still free to do as he pleased.

I changed my search criteria to search out more information on Jasper's involvement. The original article I had read when I first found him was there, but so were a few others. I pulled up the one that had information about his parents. Hmmm. Apparently, his father had been in the small loan business. It was legitimate and provided very well for his family. One day he was approached by one of Aro's minions and offered a deal he didn't dare refuse. Aro's men came in and took over the business, forcing Mr. Whitlock to take an 'advisory' position. Whitlock hated it, but feared for his family if he refused any of Aro's orders.

Money was laundered through his business, his customers were harassed, and if they couldn't pay on time, beaten and some were killed. His son Jasper, who had worked for his father as his bookkeeper, saw exactly what was going on and wanted to go to the police. His father begged him to keep quiet to protect the family.

According to the article, when a young woman was killed over an unpaid debt, Jasper sneaked behind his father's back and went to the police. He promised to not only testify against the Volturi family, but to provide a copy of the books as proof. He demanded protection for his parents and himself and it was promised. They were taken to a safe house and hidden for three months before Aro found them.

The article went on to say that while it was impossible to prove that Aro Volturi killed them and burned the house, word on the street was that others should take warning and expect the same should they feel the inclination to talk to the police.

As I scrolled through the article, I was confronted with photos of the Whitlock family. Mrs. Whitlock seated next to son, Jasper with Mr. Whitlock standing behind them both.

I felt sick to my stomach. Jasper is lying upstairs in my bed. What they must have gone through! I prayed that he wasn't forced to watch as they killed his parents.

My stomach twisted and I lurched up, running for the bathroom where I emptied my stomach of breakfast. I continued to heave long after there was nothing left to come up. Finally, the spasms stopped and I sat there for a few minutes trying to get enough energy to get up and clean up. I stumble to the sink, turning on the cold water and splash it over my face. Looking in the mirror, I can see the horror in my eyes. I've got to get this under control. I can't let 'Jazz' see that I know who he is. It will be better if he tells me himself. I won't hide the fact that I saw the article on the house fire… in fact, that might just be the opening he needs to tell me exactly who he is.

Wandering back into the living room, I scroll through all the articles until I get back to the original one I saw last night. I pull it up on the screen and then quickly erase the history. Since it's an article in the local paper, it should look innocent enough.

* * *

><p>I hear toenails on the stairs, looking back I see Alec on his way down. "Hey, lazybones… need to go out?" He dances over to the door and stands there staring at me until I get up and let him out. I leave the door open so he can come back in when he's ready. I wonder if Jazz is awake. I hear movement upstairs. Going upstairs, I hear the bathroom door close. Good. He's able to getup on his own.<p>

As I walk into the bedroom, I can hear the water running in the sink in the bathroom. I walk over to my closet and rummage to see if I can find him some clothes. I find a pair of faded Levis and a blue button up shirt that look like they will fit him. I lay them on the bed and pull out a pair of socks from the dresser drawer. As I'm putting them on the bed with the rest of the clothing, Jazz comes out of the bathroom, carefully cradling his casted left arm.

"Hey. Sleep all right?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Feel almost human." He nodded toward his arm, "Where did this come from? I thought we were snowed in."

"We are. I have some medial training and we keep the lodge well stocked in first aid materials for that very reason."

He eyed the clothing on the bed. "That for me?" I nod. "Thanks." He shuffles over, and slumps down on the side of the bed, breathing heavily. "Man, I've got no strength. That little walk nearly did me in." He wipes a bead of sweat from his brow. "This is embarrassing, but I think I'm gonna need some help getting into those jeans." He raised his cast. "This thing makes doing just about anything a lot more difficult."

"Sure, whatever you need." I got down on my knees in front of him, grabbing the socks. Lifting his foot, I slid it on and then reached for the other foot. "Probably easier to get these on first." I smiled at him. He nodded and lifted the foot for me. Then he handed me the jeans.

"How are we gonna do this?" He looked down at me, raising an eyebrow.

Laughing, I answered. "One foot at a time."

"Smart ass." He chuckled, blue eyes twinkling. He lifted a foot as I worked the leg of the jean over it. We managed to get both legs in and he stood up, balancing himself with one hand on my shoulder. I pulled the rest of the way up and did up the button. Jazz was able to pull the zipper himself. Moving behind him, I held the shirt up for him. He stuck his arms through the sleeves, shrugging it the rest of the way on.

"Can you manage the buttons?"

He fiddled with them, using the fingers of his injured had to hold the cloth while the good hand pushed the buttons through. "Yup."

"Ready to go downstairs?"

"Yeah. Where is Alec?" He looked around the room.

"He needed to go out. He should be back in by now." We could hear Alec galloping up the stairs. "And speak of the devil!" I laughed and moved to the door to intercept that crazy dog before he came barreling in and knocked one or both of us down. "Alec. Calm down. Sit." He immediately sat and looked at me, craning his neck to see Jazz behind me. "Silly dog. He's here." I pointed to the stairs. "Back downstairs, now." He whined, but obeyed.

"Come on, I'll give you a hand getting down the stairs." I held out my hand to him. Jazz grabbed hold and raised himself up off the bed. He draped his right arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my left arm around his waist, hooking my fingers in the belt loops of his jeans.

We slowly made our way down the stairs and into the living room, where I got him settled on the couch. "Hungry?" He nodded. "I'll go get us something to eat. The remote for the TV is there on the coffee table, or if you rather, the laptop is there and you can check your email or if you need to let someone know you're okay…" I trailed off. He'd see the story… well, maybe he would tell me his real name.

"Thanks, man." He picked up the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through channels to find something to watch.

I went into the kitchen and started gathering ingredients for a good meal. I'd been working on dinner for about half an hour, when I hear sobbing from the living room. As I round the corner, I see he's found the news channel on the TV and their top story was about his parents and the Volturi. He is crumpled in a small heap on the couch, sobbing as if his heart is breaking. I practically run to the couch, sliding next to him, I pull him into my arms. I gently rock him, murmuring softly. "Oh baby… I'm so sorry. So sorry…."

* * *

><p>AN: I am so blown away by the amazing reception my story has received! Thank you all so very much. I promise I will answer everyone… would have done it today, but this chapter demanded to be written.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 3<p>

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing on the news. I know that woman. She is, or was, a customer of Dad's. Angela Cheney was a hardworking widow with a five-year-old boy. Most of the time she managed, but when Ben, Jr. had one of his seizures, the hospital bills over ran her meager budget. That's when she would come to us. Dad always would give her however much she needed and let her repay it as she could. And she always did. Now, she's lying in the morgue and her boy has no one. Damn!

Demetri had said he was going to pay her a visit if she missed another week's payment. I tried to explain that she got special consideration, but Demetri insisted that no one got special treatment anymore. I never thought he'd kill her.

When Aro first came to the office to talk with Dad, he thought that Aro just wanted to buy in as a partner. Dad and I had talked about it and decided that we were doing just fine and did not need a partner. Imagine my surprise when they walked into my little office and Dad introduced me to his new partner. Shock is putting it mildly. Dad's face was strained and I could tell he was struggling to remain calm. After the chitchat and Aro left, I swiveled my chair around to face dad.

"What the hell is going on? I thought we agreed we didn't need him."

My dad rubbed his hands over his face. After a minute, he looked at me. "I know, I know." He shook his head. "He threatened your mother."

I gasped, in shock. "What?" I shouted. "I'll kill the …"

He raised his hands, waving for me to calm down. "Jasper! You don't know him. He's the head of the biggest crime family on the East Coast." He got up from his chair, pacing around the small office. "He never said he'd hurt your mother in so many words, but he made it clear that my family might find themselves the target of petty criminals if we didn't have the protection of a powerful family. He went on to tell stories of how other small businesses had lost family members, mostly their women, when they tried to stay independent." I gaped at him as he told me about their chat. "His words insinuated that it was some small time group causing all the trouble, but his eyes… they're so cold… and they said something entirely different." He slumped back into his chair, running his fingers through his hair and sighing heavily. "Jasper… I can't risk your mother or you. I just can't." Tears trickled slowly down his cheeks.

I was in shock. I'd never seen my dad cry… ever. I didn't know what to do. "Dad. It'll be okay. We'll deal with it." And we did, for a while. As time went by, the Volturi family took more and more control. They eventually 'retired' my Dad. Said it was time that he should 'relax, enjoy himself and let someone else do the work'. I, on the other hand, was expected to take over the 'figurehead' position for my dad. Oh, I still did the books… the ones the tax people saw. Aro had his own bookkeepers who kept the real books. Their office was right next door to mine and sometimes I had to see their books to get mine reconciled. All the books were kept in the safe in my office. They knew I had the combination for it, but I guess they thought I would never try anything that might put my parents in danger… and they were right.

I justified my actions by reminding myself that I couldn't bear to lose my only family. Not over money. I'd keep my mouth shut, try to get along with the Volturi and keep everyone alive and healthy. I kept to myself outside of work. I was afraid to get close to anyone for fear they would become a potential target. I was lonely and afraid. But there was no other choice. I didn't feel I could trust anyone. My days consisted of getting up, a cup of coffee as I headed out, keeping the books at work, the occasional meeting, going home to an empty apartment, a light dinner and bed. Sometimes I' try to watch TV, but it is so hard to find anything worth watching. My one guilty pleasure is books. I love Sci-Fi, Fantasy and Supernatural books. Recently, I discovered a new series about vampires that was so different from any other I'd read. I've read the first two multiple times and am anxiously awaiting the final in the trilogy. It's good escapism from this pathetic life.

I guess I would have gone on like this indefinitely… until Angela Cheney. She did not deserve to die. The night I watched the news account of her death, I knew what I had to do. This had to stop. Now. I had to be very careful to be sure my parents were protected before I could do anything.

I wanted to call and talk to my dad about it, but… I was pretty sure my phone was bugged. Aro's enforcers had on more than one occasion let drop things I had only said on the phone. For all I knew, my whole apartment was bugged. I knew my office was. I was there when the equipment was installed for 'my security' and they didn't even try to hide it. There are cameras and microphones in there. That's something else I'll have to figure out how to get around.

Tomorrow was Saturday. I always went to dinner at my parents' house on Saturdays. Sometimes I picked them up and we all went to a nice restaurant. That was the only time we felt we could speak freely. And even then, we were careful about who was around us. I just had to figure out how to tell them that I was gong to bring down Aro Volturi. We needed a plan. I felt sure the police would give me protection, but they would get nothing from me unless they agreed for the same protection for my parents.

I tossed and turned all night. I finally gave up trying to sleep and wandered into the living room, picking up my favorite vampire book, the one with the tortured vampire in love with a human. As I've said, good escapism.

The soft light of sunrise peeked through the drapes. Putting my book down, I was surprised when I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just after six am. I had read all night and was nearly finished with the book… again. This was going to be a long day and I needed coffee to get me through it. As I got the coffeepot going, I looked out the kitchen window at the city. I used to love living in a busy city, but lately Chicago was losing its charm. All I could see anymore was the grime and crime. Maybe, after I finish with the cops and the trial… surely they would put him away… maybe then, I could move out of the city. Maybe even out of the state. I'd love to live somewhere that had lots of trees and very few people. I sat and drank my coffee, musing on the joys of small town life. If they offered me the witness protection program, I'd make sure that we went to a small town. Oh yeah, they would have to include my parents in the program. I could never just leave them behind and disappear forever.

It was still too early to call my folks, so I headed for the bathroom to get a shower. I sometimes think the main reason I got this place was for the shower. I love it. It's big enough for three, has five showerheads to hit your body at nearly every angle and is enclosed with glass bricks.

Shedding my clothes, I toss them in the hamper, reach in and turn the water on in the shower, turn to the sink to brush my teeth and shave while I wait for the water to heat up. By the time I finish shaving, steam is starting to fill the room, so I step into the shower and just let the water beat on my muscles. Oh…lord… that feels so good. I grab my favorite shampoo off the shelf and pour some in my hand. The scent of sandalwood and cinnamon fills the room. Massaging my scalp with the shampoo, I realize I need to get a haircut. It's nearly to my shoulders now. Someone once told me that women like a man with long hair but, I chuckle to myself, I really don't care what women like. Now a good looking man… that's another story. There is a point when it's too much, though. My blond, wavy locks look best when cut right at chin length. Just enough to grab hold of, but not so long I look feminine. Washing my body, I brush my fingers across the taut muscles of my abdomen. No washboard, but nicely toned. I stroke my stomach, thinking of Peter… how he loved to trace the muscle definition down my chest, to my stomach to my iliac crest. I could almost feel his fingers… then he'd use his talented, warm tongue to taste me… My hand moved further down to my engorged cock. I loved it when he'd wrap his full lips around my straining cock, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, making my whole body shudder in delight. My hand glides down to wrap around my throbbing cock, tugging and stroking until my knees are weak and I am about to shoot my load. Trembling and screaming out 'Peter', I fall forward as my cock sprays out streams of cum all over the shower tiles. Slumping over, I rest my head on the tiles until I regain my strength and then shuffle out of the shower. Grabbing the towel from the warmer, I dry the water from my body, thinking about Peter.

* * *

><p><em>We had been together for two years. We were happy, I thought… at least I was. He was a free lance sports reporter. We met at a baseball game he was covering and we just seemed to click. Seemed like we recognized each other's soul from the moment our eyes met. After that day, we were inseparable, except for the times he had to travel for a sporting event. Even then, we called, texted and skyped.<em>

_The last time I saw Peter was in New York City. He'd been on the road for two weeks and still had another week before he's be home. I managed to get a few extras days off, so I thought it was a good idea to fly up and surprise him. I caught a red eye flight and arrived in town at three am. I took a cab to his hotel; I knew which room was his, so I went up the elevator to his floor. As I stood outside the door, I was so excited to see him. Felt like it had been forever since we were together. Knocking on the door, I could hardly wait to see the joy on his face when he opened it. The door opened, but it wasn't Peter. An attractive young man stood in the doorway, with a towel just barely wrapped around him. He looked at me. "Yeah?"_

_"Oh… sorry… I must have the wrong room." I stumbled over my words. Had Peter left a day early? I heard movement in the room and then a familiar voice._

"_Who is it, darling?" Peter came around the door. He stopped and just stared at me._

_"Peter?" What? No. I stumbled backwards, shocked. What was he doing? He loved me. He had told me so._

_"Jasper… what are you doing here?" His voice sounded accusing… like I had done something wrong._

_Fighting back tears I looked at him. "I thought I'd surprise you. Looks like I'm the one surprised." I bit out._

_"Peter, who is this guy?" The young man demanded. "Let me guess… he's one of your boy toys. I knew you had one in every town, even though you told me I was your one and only." He practically screamed at Peter as he darted back into the room, gathering his clothes, dressing. "That's it! We're through." He pushed Peter out of the way and ran out of the room, down the hallway to the elevators._

_"Randall! Wait… I can explain." Peter cried out after him._

_"Looks like you've lost it all." I ground out. "Like 'Randall' said… we're through." I whipped around and made my way back to the bank of elevators. The doors were standing open on the left-hand one and I stepped in, pressing the button for the main floor. I could hear Peter screaming at me. The sound of his bare feet slapping the tile floors as he tried to get to the elevator before it closed, had me punching the button, trying to hurry it up._

_"Jasper! Wait! Please! Let me explain!"_

_The elevator doors closed just as he got there. I stood and watched as he disappeared behind them. I struggled not to fall apart. Reaching the ground floor, I left the building and wandered the streets of New York for hours. Finally I went back to the airport, changed my flight and went home. By the time we landed, my eyes were nearly swollen shut from crying._

_Peter called constantly for the next week, but I refused to answer or listen to his messages. I packed up all his things and had them delivered to his office so I wouldn't need to see him again. I had the locks changed and also the entry code for my building. I haven't trusted anyone like that since._

* * *

><p>Shaking my head, I wonder why I thought of him. Ah well, enough. Going to my closet, I pull a pair of cream-colored slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. Sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on my shoes, I look over at the clock. Ten-thirty. It will take me half an hour to get there. I'll call from the cab to tell them we're going out. My cell phone was a new one, so I knew it wasn't bugged.<p>

Their phone rang three times before my dad answered. "Dad, don't say anything. Act like I'm calling to cancel because I'm ill."

"Okay." I could hear the questions in his voice, but he knew the reasoning behind my request.

"We're going out for lunch today. Tell Mom not to cook."

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry you're not feeling well." Dad knew something was up and knew his home probably had microphones, too. "Your mother will be disappointed that you can't come today, maybe next week when you feel better."

"Good. Be there in about ten minutes. Meet you at the corner."

"Okay, Jasper. Feel better soon. Bye"

"Bye"

I had the cab driver drop me off at the corner down the block from my parent's house. I saw my Dad's car parked around the corner. With the heavy tint on the windows, I couldn't see either of them. Jogging over, I climb in the back seat. "Hi Mom, Dad." I reached forward, patting each of them on the shoulder.

My mom turned in her seat, looking back at me. "Jasper, honey, what's going on? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I just needed to talk to you two without having Aro's men listening in."

"Where to?" Dad looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Let's go to the little diner outside of town. You know, the one out in the countryside that you and Mom like to go to sometimes."

We drove for about an hour outside Chicago. The diner was a small place. A local hangout that served some of the best food you could ever want. My parents came out here about once every month or so. It is so peaceful out here. Lots of trees and open fields. You can see for miles. The parking lot only had one other car in it, so dad parked close to the door. We all went in and sat at a table near the back with an unobstructed view of the front door. The other couple was a teenaged boy and his girlfriend. We looked at our menus and when the waitress came over, she remembered my parents and visited with them for a minute before taking our orders.

"Jasper… what's going on?" My Dad leaned forward across the table, looking me straight in the eye.

I looked at them both, trying to decide where to start. "You remember Angela Cheney?" They both nodded.

"Lovely woman, such a sweet little boy." My mother murmured.

"Well… have you seen the news this morning or last night?" Shaking their heads, they had a look of concern on their faces. "I don't know of an easy way to say this…"

"Just spit it out, son." My dad said.

"She's dead." My mother gasped in horror and my dad looked like he'd been hit in the gut. "The police found her body yesterday, said she'd been tortured and murdered."

Just then the waitress brought our food, so we sat quietly until she walked away. I looked up at my mother and she had tears running down her face. "Honey, do they know who…?"

"The police don't know, Mom, but I know." I said flatly. My dad raised his eyebrows at me in question, then shook his head. He knew, too. "Demetri had said he was going to pay her a visit because she was late on her payments. I tried to explain that we always gave her special treatment, but he said there would be no more."

We all sat there and picked at our food. None of us had an appetite anymore. I told dad how I planned to get both copies of our books and go to the police. I would insist on protection for all of us… somewhere out of Chicago. He and I discussed the safest ways to get copies of the books without me getting caught. Once we had it planned out, we paid the bill and headed back to the city. I had them drop me off at a shopping center and I called a cab to get home.

That night, as I lay in bed trying to sleep, I went over all we had talked about. Mom and Dad were going to let it be known that they were going to take a vacation to Mexico. However, they were really going to go up to Seattle and rent a house, under a different name, where they would stay until it was safe for them to come back. I would go to the police, with the books and demand protection in exchange for my testimony. When it was all over, I would fly to Seattle to bring them home. Now, if my plan for getting the books works…

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for stopping here…. but this chapter was starting to get awfully long. I'll have the next one up shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 4 <p>

_Previously…._

_I would go to the police, with the books and demand protection in exchange for my testimony. When it was all over, I would fly to Seattle to bring them home. Now, if my plan for getting the books works…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Monday morning, I get up as usual, have my coffee and get ready for work. My dad was supposed to call me today and tell me all about the 'vacation' he and mom were going to take and ask me to house sit for them. This would give me the perfect excuse to pack up some of my clothes without out raising suspicions. 

I have a meeting with a representative of a local charity on Wednesday that I will use as a cover to get the books and get out. I knew the representative would be bringing a presentation that would require a large easel. I would make sure the easel was set up so that it blocked the view of the camera trained on the safe. After the presentation, I will invite the representative out for lunch and 'forget' to move the easel. While the representative waits for the elevator, I will run back to my office to grab my briefcase… and the books... having him hold the elevator for me. With a little luck, I will be at the police station and under wraps before they have any idea there is a problem. If everything goes according to plan… 

Dad's call worked perfectly. I was on another line when he called, so he chatted to my secretary while he waited for me. Telling her all about their plans for Mexico, he knew she'd tell everyone. They are leaving early Tuesday morning. I am so glad he got it worked out so quickly. That means my plans for the Wednesday meeting could go ahead. 

When I talked to my dad, I offered to take them to the airport… I want to be sure they get safely away. We agree on the time I will pick them up and get off the phone as I have a meeting with a new client. 

The day seems like it will never be over. Finally, it was five. I gather up my coat and briefcase and head for the elevators. Aro was coming down the hallway. "Jasper!" He threw his arm around my shoulders. "Glad I caught you. Do you have any plans for this weekend?" 

"Nothing in particular, why?" 

He let go of me and pulled his wallet from his pocket, flipping it open to some pictures. He hands it to me, open to a photo of a pretty girl. I look at him with questions in my eyes. "Pretty girl. Family?" 

"My niece. She's flying in from Italy on Friday." He looked up and down the hallway, but we were alone. "I would appreciate it if you would show her a good time this weekend. You know… take her around the city... show her the sights. Maybe take in a show, dinner…" 

Oh great. This was the sort of request that you really couldn't refuse. Ah well… I should be long gone by then. "I'd be honored, Aro." He grinned like I'd agreed to marry the girl. "What does she like to do?" 

"Ah… young girls… who really knows?" He shrugged. "But I'm sure you will take good care of her.. I will have Rebecca email you her arrival and contact details. " He slapped me on the back. "I see you are heading home, so I won't keep you. Good night, Jasper." He turns and walks down the hallway. 

"Oh, Aro! What is her name?" 

He chuckled. "I suppose it would be good if you knew that! It's Isabella." 

"Pretty name. Thanks! Good night, Aro." I head for the elevators. Aro just gave me the perfect cover. By agreeing to take out his niece, I just pulled myself right off his radar. 

I stop in at one of my favorite 'hole in the wall' diners downtown for a bite to eat before I went home. Digging out my disposable cell phone, I decided to call a Detective I know downtown. I need to know the best way to go about doing this. 

It rang three times before he answered. "Black." 

"Jacob, its Jasper. How are you?" 

"Jasper! Been a long time." 

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to keep in touch with Aro Volturi around." 

"I imagine so. So… what can I do for you? Ready to turn state's evidence?" He laughed at his little joke. 

"Yes." His laugh turned into a choke. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes, I am. I can't take it any more." 

"How can I help?" 

Well… you can tell me where to go… can I give the evidence to you? Will you give me and my parents protection?" 

"Slow down." He is quiet for a minute. "Okay. When do you want to do this?" 

"I have to do it Wednesday." 

"Day after tomorrow, right… not next week." 

"Right." 

"Okay… first of all… do NOT go to your local precinct. Come downtown to the main headquarters. My office is on the fourth floor. Just tell the desk sergeant that you have an appointment with me. I'll be sure that you are on the list. Bring as much evidence as you can with you. I'll take care of everything." 

"Okay. What about protection?" 

"I've got a couple of safe houses. I can put you and your parents up in one of them." 

"Right now, it's just me… but they may need it, too… eventually." 

"We'll deal with it then. What time should I expect you Wednesday?" 

"After lunch… around two." 

"Okay… Jasper?" He hesitated for a minute. "Man… be very careful… Aro's not the forgiving kind." 

"I know. Thanks, man. I will be. See you Wednesday." 

"Later." With that, Jacob hung up his phone and I closed mine, putting it back in my pocket. I motioned for the waitress to get my bill. I toss some bills on the plastic folder and head home. I have some packing to do. I couldn't take it all at once without arousing suspicion. 

I pack up a couple of boxes of clothing, carry them down and put them in my car to take to my parents' house while I 'house sat' for them. I decide I will spend the night at their place tomorrow night. Taking my overnight kit into the bathroom, I set all of my shaving paraphernalia out so I'll remember them in the morning. 

The night drags on… I toss and turn, unable to sleep. Finally, around five, I give up, get out of bed and go into the bathroom to get ready for my day. I figure I will take my stuff over to my parents' house on my way in to work. Today will just be another day at work. Tomorrow… well, not so much. 

My day passes quickly. No meetings, so I can focus on the books. At least it looks like I am focusing on the books. In reality, I am making sure that I know exactly where, in the safe, the different sets of books lay. I will only have about thirty seconds to get them, put them in my briefcase and get to the elevator. I have decided to make a stop on the way to Jacob's office tomorrow. I am going to put the briefcase in a locker at the rail station. I think I might need a little insurance, even with the cops. During lunch, I will excuse myself and go to the men's room. I'll take my briefcase and take a few pages from both sets of books to show Black and use the rest of them as a bargaining chip. If there is one thing I learned from my dad, it was never give away everything for nothing. 

Five o'clock finally rolls around and I pack up my stuff and head out. Nodding to people in passing, I wait for the elevator. The bell dings, the doors open and I step in, alone. 

The trip to my parents' house is uneventful. Walking into the house, I see the light on the answering machine flashing. I poke the button to listen. 

"Hi Jasper!" My dad's voice sounds happy. "We made it here just fine. Mexico is beautiful. Wish you could come down and spend sometime with us. You'd love it. Call you later! Your mother says to tell you she loves you. Bye." 

Smiling, I delete the message. It was one we devised for him to let me know that they had arrived safely and are doing well… just not in Mexico. It is a huge relief to know they got away safely. Now, I can concentrate on my end of this. 

Poking through the refrigerator, I find my mom has emptied it, so I find the take out menus and call for some Chinese to be delivered. While I wait for the food, I pour myself a drink from dad's bar and settle on the couch to see what is on the TV tonight. Twenty minutes later, I am contently settled, eating my Kung Pao chicken and watching my favorite sitcom. Around midnight, I decide to call it a night. 

I didn't expect to sleep at all, but surprisingly, I sleep like a log. Maybe finally putting my plan in motion eased some of the stress. The sun shining in through the window wakes me. I lay there, stretching for a few minutes, as my mind runs over my plan for the day once more. Have I not considered something I should have? Don't think so. Don't over think it, Whitlock, I admonish myself. Just stick with the plan. Sliding out of bed, I head into the bathroom to get a quick shower and shave before getting dressed for work. 

As I pull into the parking garage, I see Aro is here already. I had thought about leaving my car elsewhere and taking a cab in today, but decided that keeping to my normal routine was a much better idea. No sense in drawing attention to myself. I ride the elevator up to my floor, chatting with a couple of the secretaries. As I step out, my secretary hands me a cup of coffee and follows me into my office, her appointment book in her hand. "Your first appointment today is with the representative from the Children's Network. He's due in at eleven o'clock." I nod. He is my ticket out of here. "Then at two, you have the meeting with Aro to bring him up to speed on the various charities we're donating to this year." 

"Okay." Aro liked giving to charities. He thought it made him look better in the community. He always is sure to have the press come out to cover the actual handing over of the checks. "I'll need an easel brought in for the presentation." 

"I'll call and have someone bring one up. Do you want coffee and sweet rolls for this meeting?" 

"No, I think I'll take him to lunch after the meeting." 

"Need reservations?" 

"No, I don't know what he likes yet. We'll just keep it casual. Thanks." With that she returned to her desk and I started getting together the information I will need for this meeting. Since it will be the last thing I do around here, I want to give them as much money as I can. 

The morning passes quickly. Before I realize it, it is that time already. My secretary is buzzing to let me know my eleven o'clock appointment is waiting. I get up and walk to the door, opening it to invite him in. 

"Hello. I'm Jasper Whitlock." I shake hands with the man. "Come on in my office." 

"Jasper. Bill Conde." 

Gesturing to the chair in front of my desk, I invite him to sit down as I settle into my chair. Mr. Conde has prepared a lengthy presentation and happily makes use of the easel I have set up. By the time we have finish discussing the needs of the charity, we come to an agreement, which makes Mr. Conde beam. As he is packing up his materials, I invite him to lunch and he happily agrees. I tell him not to worry about the easel, that I'll have it removed later this afternoon, after I show the charts that are on it to Aro. We head out of the office to go to lunch and just before we make it to the elevators, I realize I've forgotten my briefcase. 

"Bill, hold the elevator for me, would you? I've forgotten something. Just be a minute." 

He nods and I hurry back to my office. Edging quickly behind the easel, I open the safe and scoop all the books into my briefcase that I had purposely left back there. I close and lock my office door and hurry back to the elevator. Mr. Conde is standing inside it, his hand holding the doors open for me. I step in and the doors immediately close and we are off to lunch. We take our own cars, as I have told him that I have a meeting after lunch and will not be coming back to the office. He follows me to the restaurant, where we have a good lunch. As planned, after we finish and are waiting for the check, I excuse myself to the men's room. I put the pages that I pull out of the books into my jacket pocket and go back to the dining room. I take care of the check, say my good-byes to Mr. Conde and we part company. 

Driving down the freeway to Jacob's office downtown, I put the key from the locker in my pants pocket. Glancing at the clock on the dashboard, I see it is nearly one-thirty. In half an hour, Aro will show up at my office only to find me not back from lunch yet. I decide to call my secretary and have her move the meeting with Aro to Thursday morning. "Tell him a pipe broke at my apartment and it's flooding." That will buy me a little more time before anything is discovered. 

"Okay, Mr. Whitlock" 

I close the phone, taking the exit for downtown. I pull into the parking area under the building. I'm thankful that the elevators open underground and I can get into the building unseen. 

After giving my name to the desk sergeant, he directs me to Jacob's office. Jacob is waiting at the elevator for me. Guess the desk sergeant called up to let him know I was on my way up. 

"Jasper. No problems getting here?" Jacob ushers me into his office, indicating that I sit across from him.

"I think I might be okay until tomorrow, when I miss a meeting with Aro." 

"Well, by then we should have you safely out of town and settled in the safe house." 

"Speaking of which, got one in Seattle?" 

"Actually, I think that can be arranged. Why?" 

"Aro has connections all over, but the Pacific Northwest, no so many." 

Jacob nodded. "Okay. Seattle it is. Now, show me what you have." I laid out the four pages I had. He looked them over closely and then gave me a calculating look. "Where's the rest of it?" 

"Hey, my daddy didn't raise no fool!" I grin at him. "You get more of it when I am safely in Seattle." 

We go back and forth, ironing out the details of what I have in the way of the books and my testifying. Finally, Jacob had me wait in his office while he went to the Chief and made arrangements with the Seattle PD to use one of their safe houses. After nearly an hour, he strolled back in with airline tickets and a big grin. 

"What's with the grin?" 

"Looks I get a trip to Seattle, too. I'm your escort." He reaches into a closet, pulling out a duffel bag. "I always keep an emergency bag ready to go. I'll stay there just long enough to get you settled into the house and then I'll come back here, by way of a weekend in Florida." He grins at the prospect of time in the Florida sun and the girls in bikinis on the beaches. "The flight leaves in three hours." 

We head down to the garage to get my stuff out of the car and transferred from boxes into the bags I had in the back seat. "What about my car?" 

"Leave it here. I'll have it moved to the lower level and covered until you get back." 

I nod and indicate for him to lead the way to his car. It's not far from mine. We get loaded up and head out to the airport. 

The flight passes uneventfully and finally we land at Sea-Tac . The sun is just coming up as we leave the airport. Jacob has a rental car waiting and we head downtown to the main police station. "I've worked with the Seattle PD before", Jacob told me. "They're good." 

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." 

As soon as we got to the police station, we were shown in to a detective's office. He stood and shook both our hands. "I'm Det. Charlie Swan" 

"Jasper Whitlock." 

"Jacob Black." 

"Have a seat. My chief tells me that you're taking down Aro Volturi." 

"That's the plan." Jacob grins at him. 

"You are aware that he has holdings in Seattle?" 

"No. When did this happen?" 

"Couple of months ago. Nothing too big right now, but they're working on it. We're keeping a close eye on them." 

I look at Jacob. "Great. Now what?" 

"We stick to the plan." 

"My parents are here. I need a new cell phone so I can keep in touch with them." 

Det. Swan pulls an envelope out of his desk drawer and hands it to me. "Here's your new identity, house keys and cell phone already loaded with my private numbers." 

We spend an hour or so discussing the case, and then Jacob and I head out for the house. The directions are good and we pull up to a nondescript looking house in a quiet neighborhood. He helps get everything into the house and makes sure I am set before he heads back to the airport and sunny Florida. I give him the key to the locker so he can get the rest of the books. 

As soon as he is out of sight, I use the new cell phone to call my parents. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Dad. I'm here in Seattle." 

"Jasper!" I could hear my mother in the background asking where I am. Laughing my dad hands her the phone. 

"Jasper! Where are you, Honey? Are you all right? When can we see you?" 

"Mom! Slow down." I laugh. "I'm here in Seattle at a safe house. I just got here." She begins to cry and my dad takes the phone back. 

"She'll be okay. She's been so worried about you getting away safely." 

"Let's get together for dinner." 

"Okay" We agree on a place and a time and after we hang up I think about unpacking and decide not to. I might just go and stay with my parents. We'll talk about it tonight and decide then. 

I had the afternoon to get through before dinner and after the trip I am very tired. I find the bedroom, kick off my shoes and crawl up on the bed. Settling in, I curl up on my side and drift off to sleep. 

The restaurant Dad chose was off the tourist trail. My cab pulled up just in time for me to see my parents getting out of their car and going in. Paying the cabbie, I get out and follow them in. 

"Hi, Mom." 

She gasps, whirling around and grabbing me in a tight hug. "Jasper!" 

"Let the boy go." My dad chuckles at her. She released me from the hug, but held on to my hand. Dad gripped my shoulder. "How are you, son?" 

"Better now that I'm here in Seattle with you two." The hostess came over and showed us to a booth near the back window. The place was mostly empty, just a couple of diners. We shouldn't have any problem with privacy. After ordering, we get caught up with all that has happened. It was decided that I would move in with them. We'll go and get my stuff after dinner. 

The house they'd found was close to Puget Sound. It is in a nice, quiet neighborhood… not fancy, though. It is a simple house, three bedrooms, family area… all the usual. I settle into the far back bedroom. It is late, so I get in the shower and then go straight to bed. 

The seductive aroma of fresh brewed coffee wakes me. After I use the bathroom, I throw a tee shirt on with my sleep pants and wander into the kitchen. Mom and dad are sitting at the kitchen table with coffee and a big basket of fresh sweet rolls. 

"Good morning." My mom waives me over to sit next to her. She already has a cup out for me. She fills it with coffee and nudges the basket of rolls toward me. My dad nods at me. Like me, he isn't talkative first thing in the morning. 

I kiss my mom on the head and sit down, grabbing my cup and gratefully taking several sips. 

"Hi Mom. Thanks for the coffee." I nod at my dad. "Dad." 

"You're welcome, Honey. Any plans for today?" 

"Nope, just gonna hide out for the day." I grin at her. "Although I should call Jacob and let him know about the change in location." We sit quietly, drinking our coffee and reading the morning paper. I haven't had a relaxing morning like this in a very long time. After we all were finished, mom starts cleaning up and my dad suggests he and I go out in the backyard to talk. 

"Son, do you have any idea how long this is going to be?" 

"Jacob indicated that he will get the information to the D.A. by Tuesday morning. He figures that Aro will be arrested by Tuesday afternoon… and then back out on the street by Tuesday night." 

"Out that quick?" He shook his head. "And then he will be looking for you." 

"Yeah. But the trial date can be set once he's been arrested and charged. Hopefully, they can get a date not too far off." I shrug. "In the meantime, we sit here and try to be invisible." 

"At least he doesn't have anyone here." My dad looked relieved. 

"Uh…well, that's not quite true." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The detective here told me that Aro does have holdings here. Not a lot, but he's been steadily building over the last few months." 

Dad looked back at the house. "Let's try not to let your mother know just yet." I nod, agreeing with him. "We will have to keep a very low profile until this is all over." He shook his head, frustrated. "Damn. I thought we'd be safe here." 

"Jacob didn't even know about it until we got here." I reach out, laying my hand on his shoulder. "We'll be all right, Dad." 

"I hope so, Jasper… I hope so." 

* * *

><p>Downtown Seattle, in an office building on the thirty-fifth floor, the phone rings. "Volturi Inc." <p>

"Demetri, it's Aro." 

"Boss! What's wrong?" 

"I need you to find Jasper Whitlock. He's taken both sets of books to the police. I'm headed to the airport, coming your way. My sources in Seattle tell me he's there and possibly his parents are, too. Find them!"

"You want 'em killed, Boss?" 

"No. Just hold them until I get there. This one I want to be present for." 

"You got it, Boss. I'll get the boys on it right away." The phone goes dead and Demetri knows Aro has hung up. "Felix! We've got a job!" 

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for stopping here…. I'll have the next one up shortly. I really appreciate all the nice reviews ya'll have been sending my way! Thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 5<strong>

_Previously:_

"_You want 'em killed, Boss?"_

_No. Just hold them until I get there. This one I want to be present for."_

"_You got it, Boss. I'll get the boys on it right away." The phone goes dead and Demetri knows Aro has hung up. "Felix! We've got a job!"_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

It is so nice to be able to spend time with my parents, without any outside interruptions. No looking over your shoulder for Aro's men… no worrying about hidden microphones. We can simply be a normal, everyday family, something we hadn't been able to be since Aro walked into our lives.

A week went by, in quiet, peaceful happiness. Mom was thrilled to have me back at home with her. Every morning she fixed breakfast for my dad and me. She served it up like we were royalty. It made her happy and dad and I loved every minute of it.

Mom had asked me to go to the grocery store to pick up some nice steaks to grill for dinner tonight. While I perused the steaks laid out behind the glass at the butcher's counter, I decided to stop off in the bakery to get some little trifle for dessert. Mom would be pleased and dad always did have a sweet tooth. The butcher wrapped up three nice steaks for me. I thanked him and wandered over to the bakery section. Maybe I'm too picky, but I want something special for my parents. Hmm…cake, nah, too ordinary. Ah! Here we go… cheesecake. Can't get any better than that.

I made my way to the check out up front to pay for my purchases. The girl running the register looked at me from under her eyelashes, a sly smile curving her lips. So not my type… the lack of a certain appendage puts her right out of the running. I try to be polite and finally get out of there without giving her my number and avoiding getting hers.

Driving back to the house, I enjoy the rare sunny day in Seattle. As I turn down our street, I see fire trucks and cops blocking off the street. Traffic slows to a crawl. As I ease up to the cop directing traffic, I roll the window down to see if I can find out what's going on.

"Can't go down this street. Turn left and go around." The cop was brusque.

"I live down this street." I argued. "What's going on?"

"House fire. Total loss."

I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. "Which house?" I tried to stay calm.

The cop was getting impatient. "Look, buddy, they just told me to re-direct traffic. I don't know which house. You're holding up traffic!"

I nodded at him and pulled around the corner. I figured I could make a block and maybe come in from the other end. As I inched up to the intersection, I could see that they had it blocked off to traffic, too. I managed to get a parking spot and figured I'd just walk to the house. I can get my car later. I grabbed the bags of groceries from the back seat, locked the doors and made my way to the corner. As I rounded the corner I could see the flames from the house fire. Man, I thought, that's awfully close to our house… "Oh my god!" It **is**our house. I dropped the bags and sprinted across the street. "Mom! Dad!" I screamed, desperately searching the faces in the crowd of onlookers. I don't see them. There's a cop. Frantically grabbing his arm, I turn him to face me. "That's my house!" I screamed, pointing at the flames. "Where are my parents?"

He looked at the house and then at me. "There's someone in there?" He grabbed his radio and notified the firefighters that there were people in the house. "Sit over here", he indicated the curb, "stay put, so we can find you." I nodded, barely able to think. The cop moved away to direct some traffic trying to come down the road. I sat there, stunned. Please God, let them be okay… please… please.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder. "Well… look who we have here." An evil chuckle sounded behind me.

"He's just making this too easy, right Demetri?" Felix laughed.

"Come quietly, Jasper, and maybe we'll let your folks live." Demetri sniggered. "'Course, that's up to Aro."

He snatched a handful of my hair, dragging me upright. He and Felix each grabbed one of my arms and forced me to walk around the corner and down the block to where they had their car parked, out of sight of the crowds and police. Felix popped open the trunk. "Toss him in."

Something hit me in the head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Oh… crap…did I go out last night? Don't remember going out. My head felt like it would explode at the slightest sound. My eyes are all grainy… I go to rub them and discover I can't move my arms. Shit. What happened? Carefully and slowly cracking open my eyelids, I peer around … the room is dim. Where the hell am I? I appear to be tied to a chair in the center of some basement… or warehouse, possibly. Oh crap. I remember. Straining the muscles in my arms, I try to see if I can loosen the ropes around my wrists. Whoever tied these knew what they were doing.<p>

Looking around the room, I realize it is indeed a basement. No real windows to see out, just small ventilation-type slats that also let in a little light. Craning my neck to see more, I spot chains hanging from a beam off to the side of me and across the room is what looks like a hospital gurney, with a rather large toolbox next to it. Aw, man…this is a torture chamber… crap.

Oh. My parents… the house fire… oh god, are they alive? Demetri said if I went without a fight, they'd let them live. Maybe they were alive. I can hear sounds from above… people walking around and murmuring. Can't quite understand what they're saying. Wonder what they are waiting for… Aro, probably. How the hell did they find us?

My head jerked around at the sound of a door opening behind me. I could hear several people coming down some stairs.

"Did he say anything when you picked him up?" Aro's voice echoed through the empty basement.

"No, boss." Demetri answered. "He just wanted to know if his folks were in the house or if they were alive. I told him if he behaved, we'd let them live." He sniggered. "He didn't give us any trouble."

"Well, it appears our guest is awake." Aro stepped around in front of me. " Jasper, Jasper, Jasper… I am so disappointed in you." He shook his head in mock sorrow. " I thought of you as one of the family. And you betray me." Dramatically, he placed his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded."

I just stared at him.

"Nothing to say?" I just stared. "Felix…"

Felix walked over to me. "Aro doesn't tolerate bad manners." With that he backhanded me across the face, knocking both me off the chair, throwing me to the ground. I could feel blood flowing from my nose. Felix grabbed me, dragging me back up and dumping me into the chair once more. "Now, answer the Boss."

I just stared at him. No way I would apologize to them.

Felix glanced over to Aro, who just nodded his head. I heard the blow coming. I found myself on the floor again.

"Come now, Jasper. We can be civil. Simply tell me where my books are and we can put this behind us, once and for all." Aro tried to sound like a concerned father. He motioned for Felix to pick me up. Once I was upright once more, he leaned down to inspect my face. "No permanent damage yet. Come, Jasper, be reasonable. I don't want to harm you."

Did he really think I believed him? I spit out the blood that had collected in my mouth, just missing Aro. Felix and Demetri both growled at me, but Aro waved them off. "I don't have the books."

"I realize you don't have them with you right now, but where are they? Demetri can go and collect them and we can be done with this unpleasantness. Go back to being one happy family."

"I don't know where they are. I don't have them."

Aro sighed. "Perhaps Felix can convince you to remember what you did with them. I am truly sorry, my boy… I always liked you. I could hardly believe it when I was told the books were gone… and that you were also gone. And then… Detective Black strutted into my office and arrested me. Me! Aro Volturi." Aro was nearly shouting. "I was handcuffed and treated like a common criminal." He heaved a huge sigh. "Why Jasper?"

"Where are my parents? Demetri said they are alive."

"Don't concern yourself with them right now. Tell me where my books are."

I simply shook my head and looked down.

"Felix."

Felix came over, grabbed me by the hair, jerking me out of the chair, dragging me to the dangling chains. He flipped open a knife, cutting the ropes that bound my hands. I tried to fight my way free, but was too weak to be effective. He attached the manacles to my wrists and left me hanging from the beam, my toes barely touching the floor. It wouldn't take long before I'd be feeling it in my arms and shoulders. A hand reached out, spinning me around. Aro.

"Ah Jasper. Don't force me to let Felix hurt you. You know how he loves his job." Aro looked at me with sadness as I refused to answer. "You're leaving me no choice, my boy." He turned, nodded to Felix and ascended the stairs, closing the door behind him.

I can feel someone behind me… probably Felix. Hands reach up, take hold of my shirt and rip it from my body. I hear the unmistakable sound of a cigarette lighter strike. He blew smoke across my shoulder towards my face.

"Let's see if we can get Mr. High and Mighty here to talk, shall we Demetri?"

Agonized groans burst from my throat. I tried not to make a sound, but the burning of the cigarette on my back was agonizing. My body shuddered. He didn't stop with just one burn… I feel his cigarette moving across my lower back where the skin is the most tender. My body writhes on its own; I have no control over it. I have no sense of time passing, I think I must have passed out and come to several times. This last time I came around, I was alone, still hanging from the ceiling. My back was on fire. There was no point in fighting the manacles, so I just hung there, head down, eyes closed.

* * *

><p>The door at the top of the stairs opened. I didn't move. I could hear someone coming down the stairs. Maybe they would just go ahead and kill me. I don't really care anymore. They came up behind me, never saying a word. I heard a whistling in the air right before my back was laid open. My body arched and a scream ripped from my throat. The whip continued to strike and I continued to scream…<p>

"Felix! Stop." Aro's voice rang out from the top of the stairs. "Perhaps Jasper is ready to talk." His voice grew closer as he came down the stairs. He came around to face me, his fingertips touching my chin as he raised my head up. I looked at him. "Well, Jasper… Has Felix had enough fun? Or shall I let him continue?"

My eyes rolled back in my head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>I am vaguely aware of being moved… of hands on my body… I cannot open my eyes. I am lying on a flat surface. I can feel straps across my body, securing me to the surface. I can hear voices… they're muffled, like they're underwater. They get closer…<p>

"Wake him."

Cold water hits me in the face. I fight for air, straining to turn away.

"Jasper? Awake now?"

I inch my eyes open. Aro is standing next to me, with Felix and Demetri behind him.

"Last chance Jasper. Tell me where the books are. Tell me now." Aro is obviously at the end of his patience.

I open my mouth to speak, but only a low croaking sound comes out. I try again. "My parents, Aro… where are they?" I whisper.

"They are in a safe place, Jasper. Now tell me what I need to know."

Something about the expression on Aro's face told me he was not being truthful with me. "I don't know where the books are… I swear I don't." And that was the truth. After I gave the key to the locker to Jacob, I don't know where he took them.

Aro simply stood and stared at me for a few minutes, shaking his head. He turned to the men behind him. "Kill him, get rid of the body."

"You got it, Boss."

Oh crap. Thankfully, after a short time, my vision started blurring around the edges and my screams began to quiet down. I must be dying… I was thankful for that. An end to the pain… I drifted out of consciousness.

I slowly become aware… oh damn, I'm still alive. I can hear someone coming closer…NO! I can't take any more. I roll up, screaming, begging….

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It may be a while before I am able to update again. I am moving to another property… the move and getting used to a new property to run may take a bit. I hope to be updating by mid January, but if not, by the end of January at the latest. Last minute moves are a royal pain in the behind! Thanks so much for your understanding!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><em>Blood In The Snow Chapter 6<em>

_Previously:_

"_Kill him, get rid of the body."_

"_You got it, Boss."_

_Oh crap. Thankfully, after a short time, my vision started blurring around the edges and my screams began to quiet down. I must be dying… I was thankful for that. An end to the pain… I drifted out of consciousness._

_Slowly I become aware… oh damn, I'm still alive. I can hear someone coming closer…NO! I can't take any more. I roll up, screaming, begging…._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**JPOV**

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. You're safe." The velvety voice soothed. Carefully I opened my eyes, looking around. The vividly green eyes of the man in front of me projected sympathy as he pulled me into his arms as I cried. He rocked me gently, murmuring softly. Blackness engulfed me and I gratefully slid away, into the dark once more. 

I slowly become aware of coolness on my forehead. Someone is sitting on the bed next to me. He smiles at me when he notices me looking at him and explains that he is caring for me. I hear him and understand, but can't seem to respond. I take the pills he offers with a sip of water. Just that small effort exhausts me and I lie back, looking at him. Sparkling green eyes, bronze hair… he's beautiful. But who is he and where am I. He tells me his name… Edward… then mentions something about food. I'm having a hard time making sense of everything. Wait… he says another name... Alec? My eyes frantically search the room for this other person. I hear Edward chuckle as he tells me Alec is a dog and it was he that found me in the snow. Glancing down beside me, I see that there is a huge dog snuggled to my side. My fingers automatically reach for him and caress his ear. 

Edward leaves the room to get some food for me. Alec stays by my side and I rub his ears and whisper 'thank you' to him. I feel safe with this big dog lying next to me. It's comforting to feel his warm body snuggle close to me. 

After a while, I hear footsteps outside the door and Edward comes in with food on a tray. He sets the tray on the nightstand, handing me a mug of soup. We eat and talk a little. He asks my name, but I'm afraid to tell him… I ask him to just call me Jazz. I take a drink of the bottle of orange juice that he brought up and nearly scream as it burns my throat like liquid fire. I start choking, my eyes tearing up. 

"I'm sorry. I never thought about the acid in the juice. Are you okay?" He takes the juice and gives me a bottle of water. 

"Yes", I can barely whisper. I take a long drink of the water and it seems to soothe my throat. "My throat's a bit raw, I guess." 

We finish the soup and my eyes begin to droop. Edward suggests I take a nap and I think that's a good idea. Alec stays snuggled up with me. 

"If you need anything, just send Alec down for me." Edward pulled the door partly closed as I nodded at him and settled down into the covers. 

Rolling over, I reach out for Alec, but he isn't there. I look around for him and see him headed out the door. Hmmmm… guess he needs to go out. Groaning, I slowly force my body up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I look around the room. It's a nice room. The bed takes up most of the floor space, but feels cozy, not crowded. I guess that the other two doors are probably a closet and a bathroom. Hmmm… bathroom. I could use a clean up. Easing my way up off the bed, I can't help but groan as my abused body protests the movement. Carefully, I make my way across the room, flipping on the light in the bathroom. After relieving my bladder, I move to the sink and wash my hands and face. Opening the door, I see Edward putting some clothing on the bed. He turns as I come back into the room. 

"Hey. Sleep all right?" He smiles at me. 

"Yeah. Feel almost human." I ask about the cast on my arm and he explains. Nodding, I make my way over to the bed to see about getting dressed. The short walk takes nearly all I have left, so he helps me get dressed and then helps me downstairs. 

"Are you hungry?" He gets me settled on the couch and Alec lies at my feet. 

I nod. 

"The remote for the TV is there on the coffee table, or if you rather, the laptop is there and you can check your email or if you need to let someone know you're okay…" he trails off, looking at me. 

I thank him and pick up the remote, flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. I find the news channel and figure it will work as well as anything. After the commercial break, the announcer starts the top story. Suddenly, I am confronted with footage of my house burning. The announcer says that my parents' bodies were found in the house… that the medical examiner says they were dead before the fire started … that officials were still looking for their son's body as they presume he is dead as well. 

I hear screaming, sobbing and for a moment, I don't know where its coming from. Then I realize it's me. I crumple down onto the couch, sobbing. My parents are gone… gone… 

Strong arms encircle me, pulling me onto his lap. Edward holds me close, gently rocking, murmuring softly…"Oh baby… I'm so sorry. So sorry…." Gentle fingers stroke the back of my head. "Let it out, baby. I'm here", his velvety voice soothes. 

He strokes my back, rubbing slow circles. I try to stop the tears, but I can't control them. Gasping, I struggle to breathe. 

"Jazz. Listen to me." His voice compels me to listen. "Breathe with me, baby. Slowly… in… out… in". 

I struggle to match him. Slowly my breathing evens out. The tears slow and I relax against him. I feel his soft, warm lips above my ear. 

He whispers, "Good… slow, deep breaths." He nuzzles the side of my neck. I lean in to him. The gentle cuddling is just what I need. 

I notice the TV is off now. I never noticed him turning it off. I snuggle in closer in his arms, sighing softly. Edward continues to gently rock me, lightly kissing my neck, murmuring that all will be okay, that I am safe, that he won't let anything happen to me. 

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**EPOV **

Jasper sobs into my chest for such a long time, his arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I know he has to be exhausted. I gently stroke his back while feathering kisses along his neck. He finally gets his breathing under control and the muscles in his back begin to loosen. Soft sniffles seem to indicate that he is winding down. His arms loosen their 'death grip' around my neck and his breathing gets deeper. I think he's slipped into sleep. Carefully, I lean around where I can see his face and he is asleep. I lay him on the couch, covering him with the throw that I keep on the back of it. 

I just sit and gaze at him. It felt so right to hold him in my arms. I wish I could be sure that his snuggling is more than just a need for comfort. I hope that he, maybe, is drawn to me. Maybe its wrong of me to feel this way, but… I feel so protective of him. I want to hold him in my arms and keep him safe from the world. I want to taste every inch of his glorious skin and have him taste me. Shaking my head, I chuckle at myself. Jeez… he's been here less than 48 hours and already I want him, to hold him, to protect him, to … love?… him. I am in deep trouble here. I don't even know if he's gay. 

I can smell the fresh coffee, so I go and get a cup, bringing it back into the living room. I don't want Jasper to wake up alone. Luckily, the roast I put in the oven will be just fine for a while. We'll eat when Jasper wakes up. Poor guy, it's been a rough day for him. I wonder if it would be better for him to talk it out, or if I should just let him be. Let him tell me what he wants, when he wants… I think I'll just let him take the lead in this. I'm not sure he can take the pressure of any questioning right now. 

Settling into the recliner, I put my feet up and gaze out the window at Mt. Rainier in the distance… so peaceful. It is still snowing… looks like we already have a couple of feet accumulated out there. Not only will it keep us here, safe and snug, it will keep uninvited guests out. 

I must have dozed off. My eyes open to a beautiful sight… crystal blue eyes gazing across the room at me. Jasper is sitting on the couch with Alec, the silly sot, practically wrapped around him. 

"Hey." Jasper ducks his head, looking shyly at me through his lashes. 

"Hey." Oh…I don't know how long I've been asleep, but every muscle in my body is screaming obscenities at me. Groaning, I stretch to try to loosen up a bit. I can smell the roast and it doesn't smell burned, so it can't have been too long. "Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah." He untangles from the dog and stands, stretching. "Something smells awfully good." He keeps his head ducked. 

"It's a roast I put in a while ago. Smells like its ready for us." I head into the kitchen with him right behind me. Motioning to the cabinets I ask him to get the us some plates and flatware. He nods and gets them out, setting it up on the bar. 

We talk about nothing in particular as we enjoy our meal. Jasper asks about this place and I assure him that we will not be having any unexpected visitors as we are basically snowed in until spring. He seems to be relieved at that. After we finish, I feed Alec and load the dishwasher. Jasper offered to help, but I told him to go and pick out a DVD for us to watch. 

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**JPOV **

While Edward cleans up the kitchen, I make my way back into the living room and look through his collection of DVDs. Wow. Looks like he has nearly everything that's come out. Hmmm…'Brokeback Mountain'… I don't think so. Wonder if he's gay… oh god… I hope so. He has a beautiful and caring soul. Shaking my head, I put that DVD back and pull out 'Little Ashes', about Salvador Dali. This will work. 

Leaning back on the couch, I close my eyes. I can see the newscast replay in my mind. Deep down, I knew my parents were dead when Demetri was trying to get me to talk. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. It was a shock to see it like that on the news. The only good thing about that newscast is that they all seem to think I'm dead. Demetri must have just dumped me on the mountain, figuring I'd either die from his 'gentle ministrations' or I'd freeze to death. 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone flop down on the couch next to me. 

"Sorry… didn't mean to startle you!" Edward gave me an apologetic smile. "What did you pick out to watch?" 

"That's okay… I just didn't hear you come in." I handed him the DVD. "Little Ashes okay with you?" 

He set up the player, putting the DVD in and then sitting back down next to me on the couch. "Yeah. I like it. Have you seen it?" 

"No. I heard it was pretty good, though." I shrugged. "About Salvador Dali. Always liked his work, so I thought it might be interesting." 

The previews were finally finished and the movie started. Edward reached over and turned the lamp off, plunging the room in darkness, except for the light from the TV. Alec curled up on the floor at my feet. I could feel the warmth from his body next to me. I had to fight myself to keep from snuggling next to him. He makes me feel safe. Safe, warm… and if I'm honest with myself, aroused. Peeking sideways at him, I catch him watching me. I can feel the blush creeping up my neck. 

"Beautiful." I barely catch his whisper. His long fingers gently stroke down my cheek, and then he jerks them away. "Oh god. I'm sorry." He stammers. "I didn't mean…" 

Placing my fingers on his lips, I silence him with a small smile. "It's all right." I peek up at him under my lashes. 

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**EPOV **

I can't believe I did that. It was an unconscious instinct to touch him when he blushed like that. He says its all right and then peeks up at me…damn, these jeans are getting a bit uncomfortable. 

"Jazz, " I look him in the eye. "I need to tell you something about me." I hope I'm not setting myself up for any problems, but I need to tell him. He cocks an eyebrow, watching me closely. "I'm gay." I wait for his reaction. He stares at me for what feels like forever, with absolutely no expression on his face. Then, total relief rushes over his face as he slides into my side. 

"Thank god. So am I." 

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I took so long to update. RL has been a real pain! Still haven't moved, don't know now when or IF it will happen. Such fun… NOT. I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter. Thanks for your patience!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ****S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>Want to say a quick and heartfelt "Thank you!" to my enthusiastic pre-reader, Gabby. This girl keeps me going, especially when my world seems to be crumbling around me.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 7<strong>_

_Previously:_

"_Jazz, " I look him in the eye. "I need to tell you something about me." I hope I'm not setting myself up for any problems, but I need to tell him. He cocks an eyebrow, watching me closely. "I'm gay." I wait for his reaction. He stares at me for what feels like forever, with absolutely no expression on his face. Then, total relief rushes over his face as he slides into my side. _

"_Thank god. So am I."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**EPOV**

Jasper slid close, snuggling in close to my side. My arm wrapped around him, pulling him even closer. "Jazz", I sighed, nuzzling his soft curls, then kissing him on the head. Settling him close to me, we go back to watching the movie. But, I don't think either one of us is really paying attention to it. Hey, it gave us the perfect excuse to snuggle, and I'll take any excuse to snuggle with Jasper. 

We quietly sat and stared at the TV, but I don't think either one of us actually watched the movie. Jasper's body is much more relaxed now; his muscles aren't as tense as they had been. I think maybe he's dropped off to sleep. "Jazz? Are you awake?" I whispered in his ear. No response. Softly chuckling, I didn't want to wake him, I eased us both down on the couch. Stretching our legs out so we could be more comfortable, I settled in for a nap, holding him close. I find myself thinking that I would like to hold him in my arms forever. How can my feelings for him be so strong so quickly? 

Something wet poking me on the nose roused me from a very pleasant dream. Jasper and I were in a flowery meadow, on a blanket, the remains of a picnic around us. We were wrapped up together, worshiping each other with our lips, whispering 'I love you'. 

Damn! What is that? Opening one eye just enough to get a close up view of a very wet nose attached to a very agitated doberman. "Alec. What?" I snarled at him. Silly animal is so delighted to see me awake, he's practically dancing in place. I couldn't help but snicker at him. "I guess you want out." I must have forgotten to unlock his doggie door. 

As I carefully extracted myself from Jasper, Alec danced his way over to the door. "Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute." Looking out towards Mt. Rainier, the setting sun was painting the snow-capped peaks a soft pinky-purple color. Alec tore out the door as soon as I opened it. Releasing the latch on his doggie door, I turned toward the kitchen, thinking some fresh coffee sounds good right now. I peek at Jasper on the couch. He's still asleep. The horrors of his recent past are really taking it out of him. I wish I could help him somehow. Maybe just being a safe harbor for him will be enough for right now. 

I know that I have already developed some strong feelings for him. Could it simply be sympathy and concern? No, I don't think so. I am thankful that we have time to explore these feelings. With his statement that he was glad I am gay, too… I feel like maybe he feels something, too. But I don't want to rush into anything. We both need to figure out just what it is that we are feeling. I'm afraid that I already know what I feel and I know exactly where I'm headed with it. But I need to be sure about Jasper's feelings. And so does he. 

While I wait for the coffee to finish, I gather up a couple of mugs and all the fixings for the coffee on to a tray. I hear Alec's clicking toenails as he comes back inside. But instead of joining me in the kitchen to see if he can mooch anything, he heads for the living room. Hmmm… that's a first. 

Shaking my head and chuckling, I grab the tray with the coffee and head in to the living room. The sight before me stops me in my tracks and I laugh so hard, I nearly drop the tray. Alec has Jasper pinned down on the couch, enthusiastically running his sloppy, wet tongue over any exposed portion of his face. Jaspers giggles are interspersed with gasping pleas for Alec to stop. 

"Alec!" Giggle. "Ugh…stop." His hands push at the dog with no effect at all. 

Watching them, I can't help but laugh even harder. "Jazz, need some help there?" 

"Yes!" 

"Alec. Down." Idiot animal just ignores me, so I set the tray down and grab his collar, tugging him off Jasper and on to the floor. "I said down." Finally he looked up at me and collapsed to the floor, eyes dancing and not the least bit remorseful. "Sorry about that. Silly thing forgets himself sometimes." I grin at Jasper, offering my hand to help get upright. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" 

"Other than needing a shower now, no, I'm fine." He grinned at me, reaching a hand down to rub Alec's ear. "Do I smell coffee?" 

"Yup. Just made a fresh pot." I get the tray and set it on the coffee table. We each fix our cups and settle back on the couch to enjoy. "We never saw the end of that movie." I chuckled softly. "Want to try another one, some TV, or would you like to just talk?" 

He peeked over the top of his coffee mug, through his lashes, at me. "I think I've seen enough TV." He shuddered. "Maybe we could just talk?" 

"Sounds good." I got up and walked over to the bookcases lining the walls. I pulled out a cd and popped it into the player. Soft classical music wafted through the room. "This okay with you?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. It's soothing." 

* * *

><p>We spend the next few hours just talking about our experiences growing up, our trials and tribulations in school, being gay, and just about everything including favorite foods. We laughed and enjoyed each other's company. The longer we talked, the closer we moved together. At one point, Jasper slid down to stretch out on the couch, putting his head in my lap, cocking an eyebrow for permission. I nodded and absently stroked my fingers through his hair as we continued to learn more about each other. <p>

"Edward… did your folks accept it when you told them you were gay?" 

"They were great." I smiled, remembering how my mom seemed to know before I said anything. "They never showed any sign of being disappointed or upset and went to great lengths to make sure I knew they loved me no matter what." I chuckled remembering Alice's reaction. "My sister, Alice, nearly burst my eardrums with her shrieking when she found out." Jasper gave me sad look. "No, no. She wasn't upset, she thought she had acquired a shopping buddy." I laughed. "Boy, was she wrong!" Jasper joined me in laughter. "How about you, Jazz?" 

"I was lucky, like you", giving me a sad smile, "my folks didn't care if I preferred women or men as long as I was happy." He gazed off into space, lost in memories. 

Damn. I didn't mean to remind him of his folks. What was I thinking? Oh, right, obviously I wasn't. "Jazz… I'm sorry…" 

"No, it's okay." He raised his eyes to mine and I could see the unshed tears glistening. "Happy memories." 

A lone tear escaped and trailed slowly down his cheek as he closed his eyes. Gently, I reached down and wiped it from his skin. "Baby, I'm so sorry about your folks." I murmured quietly. He turned his face to nuzzle into my stomach and I could feel the tears flow, soaking through my jeans. "Let it out, baby." I stroke his hair, trying to comfort him. I know he needs to grieve, but it's breaking my heart to see and hear his agony and heartbreak. 

He sobs for quite a while before slowly winding down. He lies there, face buried in my stomach, sniffling. I desperately want to pull him up into my arms and take away all his pain, but I need that to be his choice. Continuing to gently stroke him, I whisper, "I'm here, baby. You're not alone. I will always be here for you." 

His soft sniffling quiets and he turns his face up to me. "Edward… I'm sorry." 

"No. You don't have to be sorry." 

"I didn't mean to fall apart like that." He looks so lost and alone. "I knew my parents were dead. It was just shocking to see it on the news that way." He shuddered. 

I pulled him up against my chest where I could hold him close to me. "I know, baby. I know." Without thinking I kissed the top of his head. "Would it help to talk about it?" 

"Maybe." He shifted around, getting more comfortable in my arms. 

As he hesitantly started telling me about the family business and Aro Volturi, the words came faster and I could feel the hatred for the Volturi family building and rolling off him in waves. By the time he got to the part where he came home to find the house burning, he was sobbing and gasping for air. I tried to get him to stop, but he insisted on telling me the rest. 

"After they hung me from the ceiling, Aro told them to kill me and make sure to get rid of the body. I must have passed out. I don't remember anything else before I woke up here." 

Glancing at the wall clock, I see its near midnight. Jasper is exhausted and quite frankly, so am I. "Jazz. Let's call it a night. I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are, too." 

"Yeah, I am tired." He struggles to get up. "Damn. I'm weak as a kitten." 

Wrapping my arm around his waist, I help him up and we head upstairs. "Come on, let's get you settled in for the night." I ease him down on the edge of the bed while I rummage through the dresser for sleep pants for us both. "Can you manage or do you need some help?" 

"Give me a hand with the shirt, the pants I think I can manage, thanks." I help him out of the shirt, and then go into the bathroom to change. When I get back in the bedroom, Jasper is stretched out with his eyes closed. He looks up at me as I reach over to pull the extra blanket up for him. 

"It gets colder at night, you'll need this." 

I turn to go to the guest bedroom, but before I make it to the door, Jasper calls out to me. "Where are you going?" 

"I thought I'd sleep in the other room." 

He's quiet for a minute, then he looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't leave me alone. Stay." 

"You sure?" 

"Please." 

I slide into bed with him and hold out my arms to him. With a small smile, he snuggles into my side. I wrap my arms around him and hear him sigh. 

"Thank you." He whispers so softly I almost don't hear him. 

"I won't leave you, Jazz. I'll keep you safe." 

* * *

><p>AN: Just a quick thank you to all of you for your patience. RL has been a real b**ch. Had to get my head around all the craziness. Think it's getting better, or else I'm just resigned to it.

Catherine


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 8<strong>

_Previously:_

_I slide into bed with him and hold out my arms to him. With a small smile, he snuggles into my side. I wrap my arms around him and hear him sigh. _

"_Thank you." He whispers so softly I almost don't hear him._

"_I won't leave you, Jazz. I'll keep you safe."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Holding Jasper in my arms just feels so right. His warm back snuggles close to my chest and I listen to his soft sighs as he slowly starts to relax. Leaning close to his ear, I whisper, "Sleep well, Jazz. I won't leave you." I mumble almost to myself, so quietly I don't think he can hear me, "… not ever." 

"Never… please don't let me go, ever", he murmurs. 

I let my lips brush the edge of his ear, whispering that I'll never let him go… he'll never be alone again… I won't let anyone hurt him again. I can feel him relaxing as he drifts off to sleep. I hold him close as my mind races. I have to figure out a way to be sure those men can never again get to him. I know I need to call my dad tomorrow. He knows people in influential places that might be able to help. Jasper can't spend the rest of his life in hiding… in fear. 

What is it about this man? I have never had such strong feelings for any one before. I have had relationships before, hell, I even thought I loved Garrett. Our relationship was good for nearly three years. He moved in with me after six months and everything just seemed to click. With my writing, I had a very flexible work schedule that allowed me to accompany him on his business trips. His position as a marketing executive took him all over the world, dealing with his international accounts. He was very good at what he did. Together, we traveled the world. 

While he was in his meetings, I would work on my latest book or play tourist. Evenings were reserved for just us. We'd go to the theater, opera and the occasional play. It was wonderful. 

Rarely did I not accompany Garrett, but once in a while I would have a book tour that I had to go on. But Garrett was very understanding and we would skype several times during our separation and talk at least once a day. Sometime it would only be for a couple of minutes because of schedules or time differences, but it kept us in touch. 

During my last book tour, Garrett was called out of town to placate an unhappy client in New York City. When we talked the night before he left, he had told me that he should only be gone a week or so and would not be able to contact me as often as he'd like. If he was lucky, he might get to call me once or twice. But, he should be home the day I got back or at the very latest, the next day. I was disappointed to lose the daily connection with him, but I understood. Sometimes we just have to do the best we can. 

My last stop of the tour had gotten canceled and I thought about surprising him in New York, but quite frankly I was exhausted and I knew he would be too busy to spend any time with me. I'd been on this tour for two weeks, non-stop. I decided to just go home, rest up and have a great 'welcome home' dinner waiting for him when he walked in the door. 

The flight from LA to Seattle was, thankfully, peaceful. Coach was full, but first class had several empty seats, one of the next to me. I didn't have to listen to anyone talk me to death through the whole flight. I actually managed to nap for most of the flight. One of the flight attendants was a fan. At first I worried that she might be a problem, but she was very respectful. She simply asked if I'd autograph her copy of my book and then she left me alone, except to bring me a pillow and blanket. Yup, it was a good flight. 

SeaTac was busy, as usual. Thank heavens I wasn't some film star! How they managed all that craziness I'll never know. And for that I will be eternally grateful. Collecting my bags from the baggage claim area, I went out, got a cab and went home. 

I loved my house the very first time the realtor brought me to see it. I made an offer on the spot and it was mine by the end of the month. Two stories, the back of the house was mostly floor to ceiling windows that looked out over Puget Sound, with Bainbridge Island in the distance. I think the view had a lot to do with my love for the house. All the common areas, living room, kitchen, dining room, music room and exercise gym were all downstairs. Upstairs are three large suites, all with their own bathroom suites and then there is the master suite. My favorite room. The room is so large that my king-size, four-poster bed looks small. There is a huge closet and dressing area that could actually be another guest room if necessary. The bathroom has the usual, plus a four person hot tub, a shower enclosed in glass bricks with six shower heads and room for six, a heated towel rack and a small two person sauna. Who'd ever want to leave that room? 

Dropping my bags in the foyer, I went in to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. What I wanted more than just about anything was to sit quietly out on the deck, sipping coffee and unwinding. While the coffee made, I took my bags upstairs and unpacked. The house seemed so empty without Garrett. I hoped his trip got cut short. 

I had been sitting out the deck long enough to nearly finish the pot of coffee and watch as the sun began to slide into the ocean. I heard a soft sound behind me. Looking around, I saw Garrett standing in the doorway, a look of surprise on his face. But, it didn't look like a happy surprise. 

He joined me on the deck and quietly began to talk. Apparently, on one of his business trips, he'd met someone. He insisted they had simply started out as friends. But over the last few months, he's come to realize that he was in love with this other man. Garrett cried as he tried to explain everything. I could tell that he never meant to hurt me. It just happened. He swore that he had been planning on telling me when I got back from the tour. He'd made up this business trip to give him the time to figure out how to tell me with the least amount of pain for either of us.

It was obvious that he truly hated hurting me, but it was equally obvious that he truly loved this other man. What could I do? I thanked him for being honest with me, wished him luck and helped him pack his things. Right now, I did not want to even contemplate remaining friends, but I hoped that at some point we could at least be cordial if we ran into each other in public. I held no bitterness towards him, just sadness at the end of a loving relationship. 

* * *

><p>The soft bluish-white glow filling the room, woke me. Carefully opening one eyelid, I saw that it was snowing again. Jasper's warm body was snugged up to me, his breath softly stirring the light dusting of hair in my chest. His arm thrown across my waist, held me close. I tried to slip away, but every time I moved, his grip grew tighter and he softly whimpered. I brushed my lips across his forehead, whispering, "Jazz. Baby. Jazz…" He stirred, his beautiful blue eyes slowly opening and meeting mine. <p>

"Hmmm?" He looked confused for a minute, then the realization of where he is registered. "Oh." He went to move away, but I held him close for another minute. 

"It's okay. You don't have to move." I tried to reassure him. "It's snowing again." I inclined my head toward the window behind him. 

"Snow is good." A slow smile crept across his face. "Means no one can get in, right?" 

"Right." I eased my arms from around him and reluctantly slid to the edge of the bed, sitting up. "Back in a minute." I mumbled as I headed for the bathroom to take care of morning business. After I finished washing my hands and brushing my teeth, I opened the door to find him sitting up, chatting with Alec. "Bathroom's all yours." 

He grinned at me, patted Alec and headed for the bathroom. He's moving better this morning, but the burns on his back look like they need some cleaning up and medicine. I'll take care of that before breakfast. 

While he's getting cleaned up, I holler through the door, "Help yourself to clean clothes in the closet and drawers. I'm gonna go put on a pot of coffee." 

"Coffee sounds great!" He calls out to me. "Thanks for the clothes, too." 

"No problem." 

By the time the coffee was ready, I could hear Jasper making his way downstairs. Alec came barreling around the corner, into the kitchen, nearly knocking me down. I don't know what's gotten into that dog. Ever since he found Jasper, he's acted like a lovesick fool. "Alec!" His head whipped around to look up at me with a guilty expression on his face. "You know better than that. Settle down, goofball." He slowly moved over to his pillow at the edge of the kitchen, still in the room without being underfoot. The last thing we needed was Alec knocking Jasper over and injuring him further. 

"Mmmmm, that coffee smells so good." Jasper came into the kitchen, still moving carefully. I could tell he was still in pain, but at least he seemed to be getting better.

"Let me take a look at those burns on your back." Jasper pulled his shirt up and turned around. I keep aloe burn cream in the kitchen, so I use it to coat the burns. "That should do it for now." 

He pulls his shirt back down while I pour his cup and let him fix it the way he likes it, two sugars and a splash of cream. I'd remember that. We move out to the deck for some fresh air. The cover kept the falling snow off us, but it was still bitterly cold. I reach over next to the table and pull out the portable heater, turning it on. "That'll help some". Jasper grins at me. Nearly took my breath away. It is the first full out, unrestrained happy smile I'd seen. He just about lit up the deck… even his eyes are shinning. He is beautiful. 

"Edward…" He hesitated. "You've probably already figured out that my name isn't 'Jazz', it's Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." I nodded. His smile was a little embarrassed. "How much of that newscast did you hear? 

"Enough. I know they killed your family and tried to kill you." 

"Yeah." 

The sorrow in his eyes touched my very soul. I wanted to hold him and make everything better. I moved over to the double chaise lounge, settled in and held out my arms for him. He looked at me for a second and slid down next to me. My arms wrap around him, holding him close as his tears stream down his cheeks. "Oh, baby… I'm so sorry."

Raising his face to me and looking me in the eye, he pulled himself together. "No, I'm sorry, Edward. I'm afraid I may have brought a lot of danger into your world. These men are killers, professionals. If they have any idea that I'm still alive, nothing will stop them until they find me." A shudder ran through his body. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." He buried his face in my neck and the tears flowed once more. 

I rubbed slow circles on his back, trying to comfort him. "Oh Jasper, baby… it's going to be okay. No one knows you're here. We're both safe." I whisper in his ear. I drag my nose up the side of his neck, softly nuzzling and inhaling his scent. He smells so good. The tip of my tongue peeks out, lightly tasting his skin. Delicious. 

I feel him shifting around, bringing his face to mine. His beautiful blue eyes gazing into mine with a question. His gaze drops to my lips as I inadvertently lick them. His eyes raise back up to mine holding my gaze. I move slightly towards him and he meets me. Our lips barely touch. I brush my lips against him again, then intensify the kiss, moving my lips against his. He responds, gently touching my lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Happily, I open my mouth to him, my tongue exploring him as well. We briefly twist and wrap our tongues together, battling for dominance. I concede and let Jasper take control. 

**JPOV**

When Edward held me in his arms on the chaise, I felt … loved. Weird. He is so gentle and caring. Can this be possible? I want to find out. Chills rush over my body as he nuzzles my neck, ever so slowly dragging his tongue along my neck. I need to see him. Pulling back slightly, I gaze into his brilliant green eyes. I can see the desire raging there. I wonder if he can see the same desire in mine. I lean closer to him and he meets me halfway, our lips barely brushing. He brings his lips back to mine, gently kissing me. I lean in to his kiss, my tongue sneaking out to ask for entrance. He opens his mouth to me. My tongue strokes his, exploring his mouth. Oh god, he tastes so good. Our tongues battle for dominance and control for a moment, then he relents and allows me to take control. I devour him. I can hear him gasping as his hands run over my body, pulling me closer. I groan, rubbing against him. Breaking the kiss so we could breathe, I nuzzle behind his ear, gently nipping. Chill bumps rise on his skin. I think he likes the nips. 

Edward pulls back slightly to look at me. "Jasper…" He rests his forehead on mine, his eyes closed. "I want you so badly. But, I think we may have something special here and I don't want to risk it by rushing into a physical relationship." He kisses me on the nose, smiling. "Can we take this slowly?" 

"I think I'd like that. I sigh in relief. "I feel it, too." 

He pulls me close, kissing the side of my neck, down to my collarbone. I moan at the sensations running through me. I can feel him smile against my skin. How did I get so lucky? Not only to survive the Volturi, but to be found and cared for by such a special man… 

* * *

><p>AN: I am also posting this story on The Writer's Coffee Shop and have the most beautiful banner made for me by the extremely talented SlashKitten Mina. I am shewoolf there, too. Please take a look. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 9<br>**

_Previously:  
><em>

_Edward pulls back slightly to look at me. "Jasper…" He rests his forehead on mine, his eyes closed. "I want you so badly. But, I think we may have something special here and I don't want to risk it by rushing into a physical relationship." He kisses me on the nose, smiling. "Can we take this slowly?"_

"_I think I'd like that. I sigh in relief. "I feel it, too." _

_He pulls me close, kissing the side of my neck, down to my collarbone. I moan at the sensations running through me. I can feel him smile against my skin. How did I get so lucky? Not only to survive the Volturi, but to be found and cared for by such a special man…_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We snuggle on the chaise, just watching the snow drifting down, content to be close. Fingers lightly stroke warm, quivering skin, gently exploring, caressing, soothing. Soft whispers, breath clouding in the frigid air, tickling ears, necks. The world becomes just this covered deck, this chaise… the mountain in the distance our protecting sentinel. 

Jasper moves even closer to me, one leg draped over mine. My arms tighten around him, pulling him even closer. "Mmmm…baby…" I bury my nose in the little hollow at the base of his ear, breathing in his delicious scent. He shivers and I feel his fingertips softly gliding down my chest, leaving a scorching trail on my skin. The tip of my tongue peeks out to taste him. "Oh, god…. Jasper…", I moan into his neck. His hand reaches up, gently bringing my lips to his. He softly brushes his lips on mine, stilling for a moment, then the tip of his tongue slips out to run along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Without thinking, I part my lips, welcoming him in. Our tongues stroke each other, savoring our flavors. I don't think I'll ever get enough of this man. 

Time slips away as we cuddle on the deck. The snow continues to fall, but we stay nice and cozy under the blanket. Neither of us feels the need to fill the silence with unnecessary words.  
>It's like our very souls are joining and we don't need words. My eyes are closed… hmm… did I drift off? I peek out under my lashes to see a beautiful, very amused pair of glittering blue eyes watching me. <p>

"Hi, sleepy head." Jaspers grins at me. 

"Hi." I can't help but reach up to stroke his cheek. "How long was I asleep?" 

"Have no idea." His grin got even bigger. "Just woke up myself." He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss, then looked out over the deck rail, in to the twilight. "Looks like it's been a while, though." 

Tightening my hold on him, I nuzzle his chest. I really don't want to let go, but we should probably get up and move around, get the blood circulating again. "Guess we should go back inside and get warmed up, huh?" 

He nods and climbs out of the chaise, dragging the blanket with him, wrapping it around his body, leaving me completely without. 

"Hey!" 

I lunge for him trying to get hold of the blanket, but he dances out of reach, giggling and racing me for the door. 

I nearly fall on my face trying to get out of the chaise and catch that little devil. I can't help but laugh at him. It makes my heart swell with happiness to see him so carefree. I'd do anything to keep my love so happy. Wait… _my love_? I sit on the edge of the chaise for a minute thinking. Is it possible? Could I really love him so quickly? I have to admit to myself, yea, I do. I can't imagine my world without him. Oh man… I could be in deep trouble. I know he feels something for me, too… so… I'll just see what happens, I guess. 

I hop up off the chaise and follow Jasper into the house. He's nowhere in sight, but I can hear his giggles in the next room. Stalking around the corner, I see him standing behind the couch, grinning at me. Crouching, I begin to stalk him, an evil grin on my face, hands out like claws. 

His eyes get wide and for just a second he looks worried, then he sees the sparkle in my eyes. I pounce at him and he shrieks and runs for the stairs. "No…no… Edward!" He drops the blanket before it tangles around his feet. "There! You can have it!" He dodges around a chair as I get closer and closer, not saying a word, just grinning at him. I manage to cut off his escape route up the stairs and he scampers in to the kitchen. I can hear doors banging. Now the question is, is he hiding in the walk-in pantry, did he go down into the basement, or… did he go out on to the deck planning to circle around and come back in the living room once I'm out of here? Crouching low, I slink into the kitchen. The basement door is locked, so I know he's not down there. Slowly, I reach out for the doorknob on the pantry door. I yank it open, but he's not there either. Well… he's gone out on the deck. As I open the door to the deck, I hear him come back in through the living room. He's trying to be quiet, but I can hear him mumbling at Alec to get out of his way. 

Closing the door, I ease around the corner to peer in the living room. Alec seems to think that this is a wonderful new game, and by golly, he wants in on it! I can't help but laugh. Jasper is desperately trying to get Alec to stop jumping on him and getting in his way, but the silly animal thinks it's all part of the game. 

"Alec… no… stop it." Jasper tries to sound stern as he whispers. Alec winds around him, pushing him toward the couch. As he's pushed backwards, his legs hit the edge of the couch and he falls onto it. Alec takes advantage and proceeds to cover his face with kisses, climbing up to lay across his chest. "Alec!" He tries to fend him off, but Alec is much too talented and persistent. 

Laughing so hard I can hardly stand, I manage to make my way into the living room. "I think Alec wins this round." 

Jasper looks over at me, pleading, "Help me", his giggles at Alec never stopping. 

Moving to the couch, I grab Alec's collar and pull him off Jasper. "Enough, you silly hound!" Alec sits by the couch, just waiting for the game to start again… eyes dancing. "That's all. Go on, now." I point to the kitchen and he reluctantly slinks off into the other room. I collapse on the couch next to Jasper. "Nothing he likes better than a good game and he's pretty sure you made that one up just for him!" I laugh. 

"Maybe he does, but he cheats!" He sat up, wiping his face with his sleeve. "And he's messy." He gets up, heading for the bathroom. "I've got to go and wash my face. I'm covered in dog slobber!" He laughs. 

"Are you getting hungry?" I call out to him. 

"Yea, I could eat. After I wash!" 

"I'll see what looks good." I went in the kitchen to see what I could find to fix for us. 

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Looking in the mirror as I washed Alec off my face, I realized I looked happy. My eyes were shining, I was smiling and I looked relaxed. It has been so long since this reflection has looked back at me. I'd almost forgotten how I could look. I never want to leave here; I don't want to go back to the world. I am going to enjoy my time with Edward as long as I can. I'll worry about the rest when spring thaws out the roads and we have to get back to real life. 

Wandering down the hallway, I see Alec go tearing across the deck, out into the yard. Shaking my head at him, I walk in to the kitchen to the most wondrous sight. Edward… bent over looking in the refrigerator… jeans pulled tight around the most delicious ass I've ever seen. I had to just stand there for a few minutes, admiring him and then covertly adjusted my swelling cock. He must have sensed me standing here. He turned and grinned at me. Oops… caught ogling him. I shrugged and grinned back at him. 

"See something you like?" He smirked at me, looking me up and down. I'm sure he could see the bulge in my jeans. 

"Actually… yup." I grin at him. 

"Good to know." He reached in the refrigerator and pulled out two covered containers, holding them up. "Left over roast and veggies or BBQ pork?" 

The instant 'roast' left Edward's mouth, mine began to water. "Roast. I haven't a good roast in forever!" My mom used to fix the 'Sunday dinner pot roast' every week. I missed that. 

"Roast it is." He slid the container into the microwave to heat and started pulling out plates and flatware from the cabinets. 

We enjoyed dinner and worked together to clean up afterwards. I couldn't help wash the dishes with my cast, but I could bring things to the sink and help clear up. 

After we finished, we decided to spend a quiet evening watching a movie or two. Dozing through most of the second movie, we decided to call it a night. Edward checked all the doors to be sure the placed was locked up for the night. 

I go on upstairs to start getting ready for bed. I hope he will share the bed with me again tonight. Actually, I hope he'll share it with me for as long as we are together. I try to tell myself that this is just a temporary haven and that with the spring, I'll have to leave. And he probably doesn't have as strong a feeling for me as I have for him. I know we both admitted to feelings, but… what I feel for this man is more than just 'strong feelings'. I know it's crazy, but I love him. I have no doubt. I thought I loved Peter, but I **never** felt this for Peter. Shit. What if he doesn't feel the same way for me? Can I just be his friend? Or friends with benefits? At this point, I'll take what I can get. 

Edward comes upstairs and into the room. "Mind if I sleep in here with you tonight?" 

My heart leaps in my chest. "Of course not." I slide over, making room for him, raising the covers. 

Edward settles in and turns on his side to face me. Reaching out, he pulls me close to him, softly brushing his lips to mine. "Goodnight, Jasper. Sweet dreams." 

"Night, Edward." Moving a bit closer, I return his gentle kiss. He turns and snuggles back into my chest, sighing. As I reach out to turn off the lamp, I think I hear him mumble…"love you…." But it's so soft I'm not sure. I whisper, "love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, I know... a lot of fluff. But hey, they need some down time.

I am also posting this story on The Writer's Coffee Shop and have the most beautiful banner made for me by the extremely talented SlashKitten Mina. I am shewoolf there, too. Please take a look. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 10<br>**

_Previously:_

_Edward settles in and turns on his side to face me. Reaching out, he pulls me close to him, softly brushing his lips to mine. "Goodnight, Jasper. Sweet dreams."_

"_Night, Edward." Moving a bit closer, I return his gentle kiss. He turns and snuggles back into my chest, sighing. As I reach out to turn off the lamp, I think I hear him mumble…"love you…." But it's so soft I'm not sure. I whisper, "love you, too."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

The weeks seemed to just fly by. Edward and I spend hours talking and learning about each other. We grow comfortable together. Before we knew it, Thanksgiving was just around the corner. We decided to not make a big deal about it, just a quiet dinner for the two of us… after all… we were still snowed in. Edward spoke to his family, but as of yet, with the exception of his dad, they all thought he was alone here with just Alec for company. 

During his conversation with his dad, he asked about my broken arm. "How much longer do you think we need to leave the cast on? It's been four weeks and Jasper says he doesn't have any pain now." His brow wrinkled as he listened to his dad. "Okay. We'll give it another two weeks and then take it off and see how it feels." He nods as his dad gives him more information. "Okay." He looked over at me and grinned. "Any news on how they found Jasper's parents?" Edward got up, going upstairs to his study. I could hear him quietly talking. "What was that website?… oh … okay. Yeah, got it. Thanks, dad. Talk to you soon. I love you, too." 

I have to admit, I feel like Edward didn't want me to hear what was being said. I was annoyed, it is my life at stake here. Huffing, I slump down on the couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table. 

"Jasper!" He yelled down at me. 

"Yeah?" 

"Come up here, would ya? 

I got up from the couch and made my way upstairs. "What's up?" Rounding the corner, going into his study, I see him sitting at his desk, peering at the screen of his laptop. Moving up behind his chair, I look over his shoulder. "What's this?" 

"It's the local newspaper's site." 

He moves slightly to the side so I can get a better look at the screen. Pointing at an article low down on the page, I see that it's a write up about the on going investigation into how my parents had been found and eliminated so quickly. The reporter seems to be sure that somewhere, there is a dirty cop. Even though the word "alleged" is scattered all through the article, it's obvious that the reporter is positive the Volturi are behind the deaths, the fire and my disappearance. 

"Jasper?" 

I looked up at him. "What?" 

"Do you think that cop you gave the files to might have sold you out?" 

"Jacob Black?" I shook my head, thinking about how long I've known Jacob. "No, I don't believe he'd do that. I've known Jacob since high school. We were friends. He was always straight as an arrow." I couldn't make myself believe that Jacob would do anything to hurt my family or me. 

"Are you sure? I mean, sometimes things happen to change people." 

"Jacob would not do something like that. No matter what!" My voice rose. "He was almost family." 

Edward got out of his chair, pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry, Jasper." He rubbed small circles on my back, trying to soothe. I buried my face in his chest, snuffling, trying to hold back tears. "Aw, baby… I'm so sorry. " Moving us to the sofa on the far wall, he sank on to the cushions, pulling me down on his lap, holding me close, rocking back and forth. "You know him and if you say he's good, then he's good. End of story." He peppered kisses across my cheek, down the side of my throat, murmuring softly. 

Raising my face to his, I gazed into his eyes. I could see such tenderness and concern for me there. Lifting my chin slightly I brushed my lips against his. He moaned softly, pressing his lips to mine, his tongue sweeping across my bottom lip. I gasped, allowing him entrance and our tongues wrapped around each other, gently stroking, tasting. "Oh god, Edward…" I moaned. His hands drifted down my back, stroking. When he reached the hem of my shirt, his hands slipped underneath, caressing my skin, leaving trails of tingling fire. 

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Jasper was so sure that Jacob was not the one who ratted his family out. He got very upset when I asked if it was possible. I never meant to hurt him and make him cry. I feel so awful! Getting out of my chair, I sweep him into my arms and settle us on the sofa. "Aw, baby… I'm so sorry. " I whisper over and over in his ear, gently dusting kisses along his cheek and drifting down the side of his throat. 

I lift his sweet face to mine with one finger under his chin. Gazing into his eyes, he leans in to me and brushes his lips across mine. Moaning, I pull him closer and press our lips together, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip. He groans softly, opening his mouth to me and our tongues caress and taste each other. 

Squirming, Jasper shifts around and straddles me, running his hands up my chest, undoing the buttons, one by one. My hands slip under the back of his shirt, stroking his silky skin as I work it upward. Our lips part long enough to slide the shirt over his head. Running my nose down across his chest, my tongue snakes out to tease his nipples, causing them to pebble instantly and evoking a soft moan deep in his throat. "God, Jasper, you taste so good." A soft growl bubbles up in my chest as I continue to lap at his warm, slightly salty skin. His skin quivers under my ministrations. Lapping hungrily at his nipple, I tweak the other nipple with my fingers, reveling in his throaty moans. 

"Oh… god… Edward." His head tossed back and forth. "That feels soooo goood." 

His fingers pushed my shirt aside and attack my nipples, tugging and gently twisting, until I was sure I'd lose my mind. Growling deep in my chest, my tongue traces down across his lightly sculpted abs, leaving a moist trail behind. Gently blowing my warm breath across the moist trail, I watch as his skin quivers and pebbles up in goose bumps. Nuzzling down the light trail of hair, my tongue swabs down in his navel. Jasper's back arches up sharply as he groans out my name. 

"Edward!" 

His breathing accelerates as I slowly drag my tongue down his happy trail to the waistband of his jeans, easing just under the edge. I look up at him for permission to continue. He stares at me with hooded eyes for a minute and then nods once, tangling his fingers in my hair. Not controlling, just hanging on… encouraging. With my eyes closed, I nuzzle just at the edge of his jeans, savoring his unique scent… clean, warm and all Jasper. I can feel a shudder run down his spine. I pop the button and slowly pull the zipper down, my nose following, savoring his delicious aroma. 

To my surprise and delight, I discover Jasper is going commando. Once I get the zipper all the way down, his throbbing, heavy cock bounces up to slap against my waiting tongue. As I dip my wet tongue into his slit to gather up the bead of pre-cum collecting there, Jasper's body arched up off the bed as he screams out. 

"Oh… oh… god… Edward!" 

Taking his outburst as an invitation to continue, I wrap my mouth around his swollen head, swirling my tongue along the ridge. Jasper's hand pulls on my hair in time with his rasping gasps and groans, while his casted arm lies rigidly above his head. Slowly, I take him into my mouth, relaxing my throat and swallowing until my nose is buried in his curls. Breathing through my nose, I hold him in my throat, swallowing repeatedly around him. My hand strokes down to his balls, gently massaging and pulling. I feel them tighten and I know he is very close. Sucking hard enough to hollow my cheeks, I slide back up to the tip of his dripping cock. Jaspers groans, thrashing about. 

"So close… so close… oh god, Edward…. please… PLEASE", he begs me. 

"I know, baby. I know." I whisper to him and then swoop back down, swallowing him down into my throat, moaning, the vibrations flowing through his cock. My fingers slide down past his balls to his entrance. I slide my finger across the bud, teasing with my fingertip. Jasper screams, rising off the bed as he comes, spilling his cum down my throat. I lap up every drop greedily. Slightly salty and warm, I love the taste of my Jasper. His cock twitches again and again until finally, he begins to deflate and his body relaxes back down on the bed. After one last lick up his length to be sure I've cleaned him up properly, I slide back up his body, capturing his mouth with mine.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**JPOV**

I lay gasping from the most intense orgasm I've ever had. Edward kissed the tip of my cock one last time and then slid up my body to capture my mouth with his. I can taste myself on his tongue, mixed with his delicious flavor, washing over my senses. I wanted to crawl inside him and never come out. I held him as close as I could get him. Pulling away for a breath, my lips trail over Edward's skin to the side of his throat, the tip of my tongue peeking out to taste the sweat and essence of him. His soft groans spur me on to nibble that sweet spot right behind his ear that causes his whole body to shiver. 

"Jasper… baby", he whispers. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Baby… look at me." He pulls away from me, just far enough for me to look him in the eye. 

I raise an eyebrow in question. 'What is it, love?" 

He smiles that sweet smile that melts me every time, leaning in to kiss me softly on the cheek. "I know we haven't been together very long… but Jasper, baby… I have to tell you. I love you." 

For a second, I think my heart stopped. He loves me. Me! I know I must look crazy, but I can't stop the huge grin that takes over my face. I gently take his face in my hand and press my lips to his. He responds and pulls me close, softly groaning and pressing his body to mine. 

Breaking away for a badly needed breath, I nuzzle his hair, whispering in his ear. "I love you, too. Edward, you are my life… my best friend… my everything. Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… that was my first slash love scene. Hope I didn't disappoint! Not sure it can be called a full-fledged lemon… maybe lemonade?

I am posting updates on TWCS weekly; it is behind this one as I post updates here first. I want to thank everyone who has been taking the time to send reviews on my story! Ya'll don't know how much it means to me.

Those of you who have been so patiently waiting for updates on "Never Think"…I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time. They have just stopped talking to me and the boys here are. I will update NT as soon as I can, but I don't want to do a half-assed job of it. Thanks for your patience.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is shorter than usual, but I felt it was the right place to stop... Catherine<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 11<p>

_Previously:_

_Breaking away for a badly needed breath, I nuzzle his hair, whispering in his ear. "I love you, too. Edward, you are my life… my best friend… my everything. Forever."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong> (Chicago)

"I don't give a damn _WHAT_that cop, Black, thinks he has! You get this case thrown out." Aro paced across his office to the floor to ceiling windows, stopping and staring out at the city skyline as he listened to his lawyer, Caius. Huffing, he whirled around, stomping back to his desk. "Caius! Caius, shut up and listen to me." He sat down, leaning back in the plush, high-backed chair. "Have you forgotten our inside connection?" Nodding his head, an evil smirk on his lips, he listens for a moment, before interrupting. "I have spoken to him. He will destroy both sets of books. They will have nothing." He pauses for a minute, listening. "Yes, I know. Trust me Caius, I know want I'm doing and my people know where their loyalties lay. Yes, Demetri dumped his body in a National Park, well away from any main roads, during a blizzard. Whitlock is dead and they have no witness. Take care of it" Slapping his cell phone closed, he ended the call.

* * *

><p><strong>JBPOV<strong>

I just don't know how Aro's people found Jasper and his family. I've gone over and over every little detail in my mind and I just don't know. There has to be a leak. Has to be! I'm the only one in Chicago who knew where they were. Didn't even have the address written down for someone to find. The informer has to be in the Seattle office. I just can't imagine Charlie Swan snitching. But I'd put money on it being someone in his office.

My phone ringing jolts me out of my thoughts. "Black."

"Jake… man, someone has taken that evidence in the Volturi case." Sam Uley sounded frantic.

"What!"

"Yeah, I went down to get it for the chief and it's gone."

"I want this investigated. Right now. Pull the surveillance tapes for the evidence room and bring them to my office." I sat back, running my fingers through my hair as I listened to my partner making suggestions. "Sam. Sam! Just bring the tapes up here." I figure that they'll at least give me an idea of where to start looking. Jasper and his family can't have died for nothing. I won't let that happen. I'll get Aro if it's the last thing I do. Thank heavens I kept the original books at my place. I just had a feeling that I should keep them close. Damn. Just as my fist slammed on my desk, the door to my office burst open and Sam stood there giving me this weird look.

"What is it?" He really looks rattled.

"The tapes, Jake." He almost acted scared. Wonder why.

"What about them? Did you pull them? Holding out my hand, Sam placed three tapes in my hand. Each one was labeled with the date they had been recorded, along with the location. The first one is dated two days ago and is from the entry door to the evidence room. The next one is from the same location but from yesterday. The last one is from this morning and is from the inside of the evidence room. "Have you looked at them? Could you see anything unusual?"

Sam flopped down in the chair in front of my desk. "Man, you are not gonna believe this." He rubbed his hands over his face. I waited for him to tell me what is going on, I've never seen him so rattled. It's weird. "Jake, the tapes are blank."

"What!" Oh crap. We've got a problem in my precinct. Those surveillance cameras are maintained and checked weekly. No way they malfunctioned. It's too much of a coincidence for that to happen at the same time that evidence goes missing. Picking up my phone, I called down to the IT department. " Anderson… I need you to run a diagnostic on the surveillance system at the evidence room." I listened to him for a minute. "Yes, right now. I am sitting here with three blank tapes. Yes! Blank. I want them analyzed, too. I need to know if they were tampered with or if the system failed." Rolling my eyes, I listened to him try to pt me off. "NO. I want it done today, right now. Do I need to get the Chief involved? Okay. Yeah… I'll bring them right down." As I hang up the phone, I notice a strange look on Sam's face for just a second. Damn. I hope I'm wrong. I hope that Sam is not involved in this.

"I'm taking these tapes down to IT for analysis." Grabbing the tapes, I stride out the door and down to the elevators. Sam catches up with me as I wait for the elevator doors to open.

"Do you think we've got a problem, Jake?" He's very nervous.

"Well, duh. What do you think, Sam? Let's see... evidence goes missing and at the same time the surveillance system appears to fail. Gee, I don't know… what do you think?" Sam flinched at my sarcasm. "Well?"

" I guess I just don't want to think we've got a mole."

Shaking my head, I step into the elevator, pressing the button for the basement. "Sam, just go down and get the sign in sheets. Not that I think our thief signed in, but you never know." I watched as Sam walked down the corridor. I need to set up surveillance on him. I'll get Anderson to set up phone taps and surveillance cameras. I really hate this feeling. I've known Sam since junior high school. Sam, Jasper and I hung out together all through high school. I just don't want to believe that Sam could turn on Jasper like that. Surely he knew it would get Jasper and his family killed. He's always been straight as an arrow. I know his wife has had a lot of health problems, but I just don't want to think he'd do something like this. If he needed money, he should have come to me. I sure hope I'm wrong.

I need to talk to Charlie Swan. Get him to start checking on his end. Since Aro has contacts in the Pacific Northwest now, he could have his fingers in law enforcement there, too.

What a mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Sorry for the delay…ya'll know how it can be. On the up side, I've got a good start on the next chapter and if all goes well, will post early.

Thank ya'll so much for your support and I will continue to try not to disappoint!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 12<strong>

_Previously:_

_What a mess._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Soft, early morning light is filtering through the trees outside our bedroom window. Hmmm… that must be what woke me. Stretching, my fingertips brush across Jasper's chest. I love to watch him sleep. He looks so innocent and peaceful. Gently, I stroke my fingertips down his cheek, smiling as his face scrunches up a bit and then relaxes with a soft sigh. I'd better get up before I wake him. He needs to sleep some more. Last night was a rough one… nightmares, all night. I was finally able to get him calmed down and peacefully sleeping around 5 am. Obviously, the idea of a 'dirty cop' betraying him and his parents was eating away at him. The blood curdling screams had jerked me awake several times last night.

_Flashback  
><em>

_Oof! Something hit me hard, right in the middle of my chest. I jerk awake, sitting up, searching for the attacker.  
><em>

"_No! No… oh god…no…please…". Jasper's head is whipping back and forth, his arms flailing as if to fight off his attacker or attackers. His entire body is trembling and covered in a layer of cold sweat. His eyes dart underneath tightly closed eyelids.  
><em>

_Carefully, I wrap my arms and body around him, murmuring soothing words. "Easy, Jasper. You're safe. I have you. Wake up, love." My lips gently whisper across the soft stubble on his jaw.  
><em>

_After a few minutes, he stills. Slowly he opens one eye to peek at me. Relief washes across his face and then quickly followed by embarrassment, then sorrow. His beautiful blue eyes fill with tears as he burrows his face into my chest.  
><em>

_I hold him tight as he sobs, softly kissing the top of his head. "Let it out, love." I encourage him to release the hurt. "I love you, Jasper." kiss " I'm here for you." kiss "Oh, my love... I'm so sorry" kiss.  
><em>

_End Flashback_

Each time the nightmares consumed him, I would hold him close, whispering to him and gently kissing him. It would take anywhere from five minutes to twenty minutes to get him calmed down enough to realize he was safe and to recover enough to tell me about the dreams. They were pretty much the same thing, just in different intensities. They start out with the house fire, progress on to the torture and depending on how quickly I was able to wake him, he'd relive the realization of his parents' death. I knew what had triggered those dreams. That article and the possibility of being sold out by someone sworn to protect. Damn! I wish I'd never shown him that article. After our loving, I had thought we'd have a quiet night. At least I hoped we would.

Lost in my thoughts, I jumped when a warm hand crept across my stomach and down to wrap around my cock.

"Morning, Edward", Jasper mumbled sleepily. "Mmmmm… you feel so good." He stroked my straining and leaking cock.

My hips pushed into his hand, begging for more. "Ahhhh… Jasper. So good. More… please." Groaning, I rolled over to face him, reaching for him. He moaned as I slid my hand inside his sleep pants and took him in hand, gently squeezing the shaft, my fingers reaching for the slit and the drops of pre-cum waiting there.

Jasper groaned as I spread the pre-cum around the head, getting it all slick. "Oh… Ed… Edward… god… so good." His hips thrust up into my grip, begging for more.

Pulling away, I shifted my body around; kissing my way down across his collarbone, tongue trailing along his abs to his stomach and the trail of hair leading to his glorious cock. Jasper's shivered and twitched as I devoured him, his hips rising, begging for my mouth to finally reach his throbbing shaft.

"Awwwwww…love, please… please." Jasper gasped breathlessly.

Smirking, I teased him with my tongue, taking a languorous swipe from the base all the way to the tip. Damn, he tastes so good. I had to have more. Pointing my tongue, I slipped it into his slit, lapping up the nectar collecting there. He let out a scream, arching his back up, pressing him into me.

"Oh… oh… " He was so aroused, he couldn't put together a complete thought. Grinning to myself, I wondered if he could even think straight.

All coherent thought left me as I suddenly felt his warm mouth encase my cock. I nearly choked on him as he worked me over. I took him deep in my mouth, tongue swirling, tasting. Pulling him further… into my throat, I swallowed around the head, eliciting a muffled moan from him that sent shock waves flooding throughout my entire body. I'm not gonna last long if he keeps that up. His hips begin to thrust. I can tell he's trying not to thrust too hard. I suck him, hollowing my cheeks as I slide up, wrapping my tongue around his head. Pulling off, I look up at him as he groans in frustration.

"Baby… fuck my mouth."

He looks down at me, with my throbbing cock deep in his throat, as if to be sure I mean it.

"Yes, baby… please… fuck my mouth."

Sliding him back into my mouth, I suck him hard. His hips begin to slowly thrust. I still and feel his hand gripping my hair as he thrusts harder. His mouth stills, but he doesn't take his mouth off me, his tongue slowly sweeping across my sensitive head, almost in time with his thrusting. I can tell he's not far from his orgasm as I feel his balls tighten and draw up closer to his body. I hum around him and as he hits the back of my throat I swallow repeatedly, my throat squeezing him. He lets out a scream, thrusting deeper and I can feel him shooting streams of cum down my throat. Swallowing as fast as I can, I capture every drop, lapping my way up; making sure to clean him off. His body is trembling as he slowly comes down from his high.

Resting my head on his thigh, I can feel him relaxing. Then, he sucks my cock hard. "Ah… Jasper!" I scream out. He bobs his head up and down, working my cock over with his mouth and tongue… occasionally using his teeth, gently on the shaft. My eyes rolled back in my head as the heat begins to build in my stomach. My hips twitch in rhythm to his ministrations. I won't be able to hold off for very long. My fingers tangle in his hair. Panting and moaning, I am quickly losing it. "Ahhhh… Jasper! I'm gonna… gonna…" With a low growl that escalates into a scream, I feel my cum spurting down his throat as he swallows every drop. My whole body shakes as I ride out my high. Jasper keeps stroking me, murmuring soft words of love.

"So sweet… you taste so good. I love you, Edward."

I moved back up next to him, taking his lips with mine, tasting myself on him. He pulls me tight to him, swirling his tongue with mine. Breaking the kiss so we could breathe, I rest my forehead on his, eyes closed, content.

We settle down in bed, snuggling close to each other, sated. As I drift off to sleep, I know I can never lose this man. I need him in my life, now and forever.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<br>**

Flames… screaming. Who's screaming? Looking around, I can see a house in flames. What house is that? Dread builds in my gut. I should KNOW whose house this is. Then I realize… it's mine! My parents are inside… oh god. I try to run to the house to get them out, but something, someone is holding me back. I try to fight them, but I can't get free. My mouth opens to scream at them… but no one is there. I'm tied up. Something is wrapped around my body, stopping me from saving them. Gasping and struggling, I look down to see what has me contained… cloth. ? Sheets. Sheets? Looking around me, I realize I am lying on a bed, tangled in the sheet. Oh god. It was a dream. A horrible nightmare. Tears pour down my cheeks. Burying my face in the pillow, I let the sobs take over.

Slowly, I become aware of strong arms wrapping around me, soft words of love whispering in my ear. "Oh, baby… I'm here." His soft lips caress that sensitive spot behind my ear. "I love you, Jasper. It will be okay… we'll get them and make them pay. I promise."

Turning, I bury my face in Edward's chest. His warm scent fills my senses and my tears begin to slow. Edward makes me feel safe when I'm in his arms.

"Baby?" He pulls back just enough to see my face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" sniffling, I wipe the tears from my eyes.

His fingers lightly brush across my forehead as he moves the hair from my eyes. He stokes down my cheek, gently caressing. Leaning in closer, his lips brush mine, his tongue peeking out to run along my bottom lip. Sighing, I part my lips, granting him entrance. Edward softly caresses my mouth, tongues gently stroking mine. It is soothing, loving. Pulling away, he rests his forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes. I can see his love shining in his beautiful green eyes.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah. Just another bad dream."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop it in time. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I heard the screams…"

"You can't be with me twenty-fours hours a day. I've just got to get through this…"

"I know, baby." He kisses the tip of my nose. "But I just hate to see you hurting so much."

Smiling at him, I kiss him lightly on the lips. "It's getting better, love… thanks to you." Sitting up, I run my fingers along his jaw line, feeling the morning stubble against my fingertips. "Did I hear something about breakfast?" My stomach growled as I spoke.

Edward burst out laughing. "Yup. I think we'd better get downstairs and get that monster fed."

* * *

><p>After taking care of my morning routine, and getting dressed, I joined Edward at the kitchen bar, where he had breakfast waiting… sausage, eggs, hash browns, toast, orange juice, and coffee.<p>

"This looks really good!" I slid on to the bar stool next to him, nudging his shoulder with mine. "You must be really hungry!" I snickered.

He grinned back at me. "Yeah… and just whose stomach was making enough noise to wake the dead?"

"Yeah, yeah" I laughed, shaking my head at him.

After we finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen, we went into the living room. Edward sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. "Baby, do you want to do anything about that newscast? I mean…" He paused for a minute. "I know you want Aro and his people to pay for what they did to your parents and to you."

Sighing, I buried my face in the side of his neck, breathing him in, as I thought about his question. Do I want to get back involved? If they find out I'm alive, they'll come for me… they would hurt Edward. Could we really be safe here? Who can I trust in the police departments?

"Baby?" Edward pulled me away from him, looking deep into my eyes. "Baby, we will do whatever you want. We can stay here and not tell anyone you're here. We never have to leave here, if you don't want to."

I could feel his deep concern for me, but most of all, I could see love for me shining in his eyes.

"I don't know. Part of me wants to fly to Chicago, walk into Aro's office and blow his head off. But, I don't have a death wish, so I guess that idea is out."

"Thank god."

"I would like to talk to Jacob, though."

"The cop you gave the evidence to?" I nodded. "But, Jasper, how do you now that he's not the one who sold you out?"

I could tell he was scared, but I just couldn't believe that Jacob would do that. It has to be someone else. "I've known him since high school. He was as close to family as you can get. He's always been straight as an arrow."

"So many things could have happened to change him, that you don't know about. Baby, I don't want to risk you…" His arms tightened around me and I could hear his breathing speed up.

"Love… I just know." I kissed him gently. "I know there's no way to be one hundred percent sure of anything or anyone, but Jacob comes the closest to an absolute that I know." I kissed him again. "If I wasn't so sure, I'd never risk it or us…or you."

We sat in silence, each with our thoughts, for a while. Finally, Edward groaned, pulled me tighter to him, capturing my lips with his. He moved his lips across my cheek and up to my forehead; feather light kisses peppering my skin.

Resting his forehead to mine, he sighed deeply before speaking. "Baby, if you're sure…"

"I am."

"Then, I guess we need to call Jacob."

* * *

><p>We decide to go up to the study to make the call. Edward wants to record the call… just in case. I sit behind the desk, with him next to me, staring at the telephone. Am I making the right decision? Yes. Jacob would never betray me like this. I know him. Looking over at Edward, I can see, behind the support, the abject fear and worry in his eyes.<p>

"Love, I'm sure Jacob is clean. I just know it." I try to reassure him.

"I believe you believe it… I just pray that you are right. I couldn't stand to lose you. I just found you." Pulling me into his arms, he holds me tight and I can feel him trembling.

"I'm not going anywhere. He's clean, I know he is."

Moving back, Edward settled back in his chair next to me. "Okay, baby, you know the man. Let's get this call done."

Using my cell phone, I dialed all but the last number, then looked over at Edward, raising my eyebrows. He nods and I press the last digit. After three rings, someone answers.

"Black."

I pause for a heartbeat. "Jacob… its Jasper."

For thirty seconds there is dead silence. At first I thought I'd lost the connection. Then…

"Jasper? Jasper! Hot damn! You're alive!"

* * *

><p>UNKNOWN POV<p>

I slowly pulled Black's door the rest of the way shut and hurried down the hallway to the stairs. I had to make a call… now.

The phone rang twice, then a male voice answered. "Yeah?"

"Whitlock's alive."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Just want to thank everyone for your continued support! Ya'll rock!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 13<p>

_Previously:_

_**UNKNOWN POV**_

_I slowly pulled Black's door the rest of the way shut and hurried down the hallway to the stairs. I had to make a call… now._

_The phone rang twice, then a male voice answered. "Yeah?"_

"_Whitlock's alive."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Edward put the phone on speaker, but I don't think we actually needed to. We could both hear Jacob without any extra help… 

"Man, I'm so glad to hear your voice. Where have you been? Where are you?" Jacob is practically shouting. 

"Jacob. Jacob!" Would the man just shut up for a minute? "Jacob." 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, man." He pauses for a minute, perhaps to breathe. 

"Jake, man, who sold us out?" I figure I may as well just cut to the chase… why waste time? "Who got my parents killed? And almost killed me?" I could feel tears trying to well up and spill over. Edward slides his chair next to mine. He reaches out and pulls me into his lap, wrapping me in his warm, strong arms. Nestling my nose in his neck, I breathe in his scent, letting it calm me. 

The silence stretches out so long, I think maybe we've lost the connection. Then I hear Jacob sigh. "Jasper… I don't know." I can almost see him rubbing his hands across his face. "I know we've got a mole in the department, but I don't know who it is for sure. I have my suspicions and I'm working on it. I'm glad you called on my cell… if they have a tap on the landline here, my cell is clean." 

"Yeah, that's kind of what I thought. I need to find out what's happening with the case against Aro." 

"It's moving slowly. With your folks gone and you supposedly dead, they insist that we have no case. I have the books, but I don't know if that's enough to get a conviction without witness testimony." 

"Why not?" Soft fingers stroke my cheek. Looking at Edward, he smiles at me, leans in and brushes his lips against mine. 

"His lawyers are already saying that he doesn't do the books and has no knowledge of the entries. They're setting up to hang the bookkeeper… and try to hang some of it on you." 

"What? Me? I gave you the books… they tried to kill me… they killed my parents! How can they say I was involved in their corruption?" 

"Take it easy, Jazz. I know, and you know that. They think you're dead and can not defend yourself." 

Edward whispers in my ear. "Can I talk to him?" 

"Of course." 

"Jacob… Does Jasper need to consider testifying after all?" 

"Who are you?" Jacob sounds suspicious. 

"Edward Cullen. My dog and I found Jasper buried in the snow." 

"Ah. And you are getting involved in this… why?" 

"Because I want him involved." I snap at Jacob. "He's helped me in more ways than you can imagine already. I trust him with my life." 

"Yeah, you have trusted him with your life. I hope you're right." 

"I know I am." 

An hour later, after discussing all the probabilities and hunches, we still aren't sure who the mole is or if there is just one, or one in each of the departments, both there in Chicago and in Charlie Swan's office in Seattle. Jacob is pretty sure there are at least two. He also has his suspicions as to the identity of the mole in his department, but he refused to tell us who he suspected. All in all, it was a very frustrating call. At least he knows I am alive and willing to testify. He is extremely frustrated that I refuse to tell him where I am. 

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<br>**

I was worried when Jasper said he wanted to call Jacob Black to let him know he is alive. What if he was the one who tipped off Aro? The longer we talked to Jacob, the more I became as convinced as Jasper that Jacob was clean. 

Jacob is protective of Jasper, almost to the point of causing me a great deal of jealousy. I have to keep reminding myself that they have known each other for many years and Jasper considers him to be family. 

Jasper must have been able to tell it made me uncomfortable. His fingers stroke and softly dance across my cheek, my neck and shoulder. His lips brush against mine and nibble down my neck. He's very good at distracting me. 

When we finished the call, we both just sat there, lost in our thoughts for a few minutes. Mentally shaking myself, I glance over at him. "Well… now what?" 

"Hmmm… I guess now we wait." He shifted on my lap. Giving me a wicked grin, he nuzzles my neck, moving to my ear lobe and nibbling. "Although…." He murmured, "I would bet that we could think of something to help pass the time." 

I could feel his smirk against my sensitive skin. "Ah… oh yeah… definitely ideas." He ground his delectable ass on my rigid, throbbing cock, eliciting deep groans from me. "Ahhhh… Jasper… baby…" Pushing up against him, my cock was practically begging to be set free. Fingers on his chin, I turn his face to mine and capture his mouth with mine. He gasped and my tongue snakes into his mouth, tangling with his, fighting for dominance. His fingers twist in my hair, pulling me closer. Tasting, nipping, stroking… we consume each other until we both are gasping for air. 

Jasper presses his forehead to mine, his eyes closed. So softly, I almost don't hear him, he whispers. "Make love to me. I want you." 

My eyes shoot open, searching his face. "Are you sure?" I don't want him to rush into anything. Make no mistake, I want him more than just about anything, but only if he is absolutely sure. 

"I'm sure." His crystal blue eyes stare into mine. "I love you, Edward. I want you to make me yours… in every way." 

"As I love you, Jasper." Gently stroking his cheek, my lips caress his, the tip of my tongue tracing along his bottom lip. "I want you, too. You are mine… forever." 

Jasper stands up, pulling me into his arms. He throws his heart and soul into his kiss, taking my breath away with the intensity. Whispering against his lips, "Baby… let's take this to the bedroom." Nodding, he takes my hand and leads the way.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<br>**

As we enter the bedroom, I push Jasper against the wall, pining him with my body. I ravish his mouth with mine. His shaft is rock hard and rubbing against my leaking cock. Groaning, I grind my erection against his. The sounds escaping him make me desperate to take him. My fingers trail down the front of his shirt, freeing each button until his shirt is hanging open, giving me access to his chest. My lips reach for his skin, lightly kissing, nipping and my tongue sneaks out to swirl over his nipple.

Oh god, he tastes so good. His nipple hardens, pebbling up as if to beg for more attention… which I happily supply. Jasper groans, his skin quivering. I switch over to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first. He reaches down and pulls the hem of my shirt up. I release his nipple so he can pull the shirt over my head and across the room. His fingers tweak my nipples, gently pinching and twisting. Ah… that feels so damn good. 

"The bed…" I pull him toward the bed, reaching for the button on his jeans, deftly undoing it. Looking into his eyes, I silently ask permission to continue. He nods slowly, eyes burning. The backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he lets himself fall back on to it. I follow, hovering above him, as I slide the zipper down. Oh…god… my boy has gone commando. His cock springs up, slapping his stomach. I swallow hard, my mouth watering for a taste of him. Pushing his jeans down, he helps by raising his butt, then kicking them off from around his ankles, leaving him naked except for the shirt hanging from his shoulders. He shrugs out of the shirt, laying back for my eyes to devour. 

Even though I'd seen him naked once before, when I'd found him and was trying to get his body temp back up, this was entirely new. His pale skin stretched over well-toned muscles… his chest was lightly dusted with soft blond hair, the muscles defined without being overly so. Nicely toned. His nipples were rosy brown and right now, pebbled, begging for attention. I let my gaze travel down to his flat stomach and the sparse trail of hair leading to his massive cock. I couldn't help but moan as I gaze at him. I want to run my tongue over every inch of his flesh, make him beg me to take him. My lips travel down his chest, feathering kisses and licks across his shivering skin. My nose grazes the dusting of hair, inhaling his earthy scent… he is mouth watering. I look up at him through my lashes to see him staring intently down at me, his eyes glittering. My tongue swirled around and into his navel, drawing out a soft groan from Jasper. 

"Ahhhh…Edward." His hips twitched upwards, towards me. 

I slide down his body, nestling myself between his thighs, throwing one arm across his hips to hold him down. My tongue snakes out to taste the droplet of moisture leaking from the tip of his cock. "Delicious." I whisper against the head. Flattening my tongue, I run it from the base all the way to the tip. 

"Ahhhh! Edward…oh…oh…" he groaned. 

Teasing the underside, the sensitive areas, I grin up at him. His eyes narrow to slits, the lust rolling off him in waves. Taking him in my mouth, I slide him all the way in and to the back of my throat, swallowing. His hips strain against my arm, desperate to thrust, but I hold him down as I work his cock over. Sucking as I move my head upwards, my cheeks caving inwards from the pressure I exert, I let my teeth gently graze the shaft. Jasper screams. "Oh… oh…..god…" My head bobs faster, up and down his shaft, tongue swirling, teeth grazing. I know he wouldn't last much longer. I stop for a second, peering up at him, "Let go, baby. Come for me." I suck him back into my mouth, taking him deeper than I had before, my nose nestling in the curls at the base. I hold still, his cock buried in my throat, and swallow, my throat muscles clamping down on him. 

"Ahhhh…gonna… gonna… ahhhhh!" 

I feel his cock growing larger and his balls pulling closer to his body, his back arching up off the bed. Then, his hot cum is shooting down my throat. I swallow as fast as I can, not wanting to lose any of my Jasper. His body begins to relax. I let his spent cock slide from my mouth and crawl up his body. He pulls my face to his, frantically kissing me and tasting himself on me. His hand reaches down to stroke my engorged cock, but I brush it away. Looking at me, he has questions in his eyes. "Edward? Why?" 

"Baby, tonight is about you. I want to make sweet love to you. I want you to lie back and let me show you just how much I love you." 

He smiles. "Well then, you have way too many clothes on." He smirks at me as he reaches down, unbuttoning my jeans and yanking the zipper down. 

Laughing, I help him pull them and my boxer briefs off. "Happy now?" 

"Yup." He grins at me, then moans when I press my cock against his thigh. 

Crawling up on all fours, I hover over his body, just staring at his beauty. Slowly, I lower my head and began to worship him, once more, with my lips and tongue. He shivers and moans as I work my way down. I hesitate for a minute to reach into the drawer of my nightstand and retrieve the bottle of lube and a condom. Jasper's eyes get big when he sees what I get. "Baby? Do you need me to stop? We don't have to do this right now. We have plenty of time." I watch him closely. The last thing I want is for him to feel pressured if he is not ready. 

He shakes his head. "No, I want you. I want this with you. I want you to make me yours, Edward." Reaching down, he caresses my cheek, his eyes holding mine and practically radiating love. 

"I love you, Jasper." I lay the bottle and condom next to us and nuzzle down between his thighs, taking his balls into my mouth, one at a time, gently rolling them. His soft moans spur me on. My left hand slides up to capture his hardening cock, while the right one gently teases the area between his balls and entrance. Jasper shudders as I tease around his opening. 

"Just relax, baby. I'll take it slow." 

I look up to see him staring down at me with lust in his eyes. He nods at me to continue. 

Reaching down, I grasp behind his knee, moving his leg up until his foot is flat on the bed, knee in the air. I move the other leg to match, then gently push both knees to the side, opening him up for me. Rising up to my knees, I sit back on my heels between his legs. Leaning forward, I reach up and kiss him, murmuring my love for him. Sitting back, I take his cock in my hand once more, slowly stroking him, up and down, watching as his body relaxes and his eyes close. Leaning forward slightly, I swirl my tongue around the tip, gathering the pre-cum pooling there. 

Jasper jerks, crying out. "Oh… Oh… edw….ed…" 

Smirking at his lack of coherency, I give him one more swipe. Reaching over with my free hand, I manage to get the top on the bottle of lube open. Jasper hears the click and shivers. "It's okay, baby." I croon. I have to let go of him for a minute while I gather a generous amount of lube in my hand. I warm the slick lube, rubbing my hand together. Grasping his cock once more, my hand glides over him. His moans and groans fill the room. My right hand teases his entrance, gently pushing against the muscle. Not quite penetrating at first, letting him adjust to the feeling of pressure. I push my finger in time with my stroking, gently pushing in past the ring of muscle, just up to the first knuckle. Jasper's butt raises off the bed as he groans. I freeze, keeping my hand perfectly still. 

"Just relax, baby. Breathe." He listens to me and relaxes back down on the bed. "There you go. Just relax and feel." I start to stroke his cock again, and slowly match my finger's pace. I gently work my finger all the way inside Jasper. Oh god, he feels so good. So warm… so smooth… so tight. As I stroke his cock a bit faster, I speed up my pumping finger. Carefully, I add a second finger. Jasper gasps, but pushes down on my hand, asking for more. As the pace picks up, I curl my fingers, searching for his 'sweet spot'. 

His back arches off the bed as he screams out. "Oh fuck! Oh my god. Again!" 

Chuckling, I hit the spot again. "That one?" 

"Harder." He practically snarls at me. 

I nudge his prostate a couple more times, until he is shuddering, whipping his head back and forth, eyes clamped tightly shut. The next time I pull out, I carefully add the third finger. He tenses up. "I know, baby. Breathe." I hold still until I can feel him relaxing around my fingers. Looking up at him, I see him nod. "You're doing great, love." I start moving my finger in and out of him. Watching my fingers disappear inside the man I love stirs intense feelings in my chest. 

Jasper's face is amazing, scrunched up with intense feeling. His hips slamming down against my fingers, he's ready for me. "Edward… I'm ready… please." Jasper almost whines in his desperation. 

Grabbing the packet, I tear it open with my teeth and one handed, roll it on my throbbing cock. I pour a generous amount of lube in my hand, stroking it over my cock and rubbing more of it inside his body. I want this to be good for him. It would kill me to hurt him. I thrust three fingers back inside him a couple more times to be sure the muscle is as relaxed and as open as possible. Shifting around, I bring the tip of my cock to his opening. Carefully pushing forward, I feel the head of my cock slide in past the ring of muscle. Jasper tenses up and I stop. "Baby? Need a minute?" 

"Just for a minute…" he breathes. Taking deep breaths, he begins to relax. "Okay… but go slow." 

"Slowly." I agree. I push in an inch at a time, stopping whenever I feel him tighten up. I know I'm bigger than three fingers, so I take it very slowly and carefully. "You're doing so good, baby. Keep breathing…" Finally I am all the way inside my love. He's so warm and tight, I'm afraid I won't last very long. I want to be sure he comes before I do. This has to be good for him. I want his first time with me to be perfect. I hold perfectly still to let him adjust to being so thoroughly filled. "Baby… you okay?" 

His eyes are clamped shut and his mouth is tight. He nods and takes a deep breath. "Just another minute. Damn, you feel huge." 

I can't help but chuckle. "No rush, love. Whenever you are ready." My muscles are screaming at me to move, but I fight the urge. I feel Jasper finally relax. 

"Okay." He whispers. 

Slowly I pull part way out and push back in gently. Jasper groans. I look at his face to see if he is okay. The look of pure rapture on his face is so beautiful to see. I keep moving in and out of him. His sounds are phenomenal… gasping, moaning. 

"Ahhh… Ed… oh god… harder!" 

I shift around, changing the angle, trying to hit his prostate. 

"Oh my god!" Jasper screams. 

I grin… think I found it. "That feel good?" 

"Again… harder… oh please." Jasper is nearly incoherent. 

I start fucking him harder, hitting his sweet spot each time. He slams his hips down, pushing my cock deeper into his hot, tight canal. I'm not going to last much longer. Reaching down, I grab his leaking cock and begin to stroke him in rhythm with my cock. 

"Ahhh… Edward! I'm gonna… gonna… cum… " He is frantic, his cock suddenly sprays his cum all over my hand, his chest and even a bit on his chin. His ass clenches around my cock, milking it. I lose it and fill the condom with my seed. My body shakes as I scream out his name. My orgasm seems to go on forever. I swear I see stars for a minute there. 

As we both slowly come down from our high, I slump down on to his chest. Stretching up, I brush my lips to his, whispering. "I love you, Jasper." 

Softly smiling, he gazes down at me. "I love you, too." His eyes close, as his body seems to melt into the bed. 

Carefully I pull out, making sure to hold on to the condom. Removing it, I tie a knot in it and toss it into the trashcan by the bed. I crawl off the bed, head into the bathroom and clean myself up. I bring a warm washcloth and dry towel back to the bed and gently clean Jasper up. He's sound asleep. He sighs as I clean him, and a small smile touches his lips. He is so adorable. 

I didn't think it possible to love him any more than I already do, but I was wrong… I do. He is my world. I don't think I could go on without him. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well… that was my very first full-blown lemon. Hope I didn't disappoint.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 14<strong>

_Previously:_

_I didn't think it possible to love him any more than I already do, but I was wrong… I do. He is my world. I don't think I could go on without him.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Everything changed after the night Edward and I made love for the first time. We had already begun to develop feelings for each other, but since that night… it was as if we've always been together. 

I cannot imagine ever being without him. I'm not sure I could survive without Edward. The best part about it… he feels the same way. He constantly tells me how much he loves me, how much he needs me. 

Our days pass in peaceful contentment. Edward works on his latest book several hours a day. While he's busy writing, I take Alec out to play in the snow, I cook meals for us and explore his extensive library. Our evenings are spent snuggled together. Sometimes watching DVDs, sometimes just listening to music, other times Edward plays his piano and sometimes we simply curl up on the couch and read. Every night we settle into bed, wrapped around each other, loving each other. I never want to change our life… it's perfect. But I know the real world is going to come crashing in on us. And I'm afraid it may be sooner than later, but until that day comes, I am going to enjoy every moment I have with my love. 

"Jasper?" I hear Edward calling for me. 

"I'm in the living room." I look up from the laptop, where I've been doing some research on Aro and his organization. Edward comes down the stairs, a big grin on his face. 

"Finally!" He bounces into the room. "I've finally finished the third book in my series." He grabs my hand, pulling me up off the couch and into his arms, swinging me around. 

"Wonderful! I knew you'd get past that block!" He's been having a problem resolving the final hurdle in his story. "Wait. Third?" I thought you said this was going to be the last book in the series." He set me back down on my feet and got this 'guilty, little boy' expression on his face. Adorable. 

"Yeah… I thought it would be, but… I realized that if I tried to put everything I need to finish the story, the book would be so huge you wouldn't be able to lift the thing!" 

I just shook my head, chuckling at him. "Yeah, yeah. You just can't bear to let your vampires go!" I laughed at him. 

He tried to look angry, but I can see the twitching of his lips as he valiantly tries not to smile. "Well… there is that." He gives up and laughs with me, pulling me in for a huge kiss. "Baby, you just don't know how much it helped having your unconditional support." Touching his forehead to mine, he smiles at me. "I love you, Jasper. Thank you." 

"As I love you, Edward." I really don't feel like I did all that much. I just kept telling him not to try to force it… just let it come. Apparently it worked. "This calls for a celebration!" 

"Yeah." 

Grabbing his hand, I lead him into the kitchen. Digging around in the refrigerator, I pull out a bottle of champagne that we've had chilling, just waiting for a special moment. And this is it. While I open the bottle, Edward pulls out the glasses, holding them as I pour. Taking my glass from him, I propose a toast. 

"To Edward… may this latest book in his series be as successful as the first two!" Clinking our glasses together, we take a drink… grinning at each other. 

"Thank you, baby, without your help and support, I'd still be wrestling with that last chapter." He leans in to press a sweet kiss to my lips. My free hand slides up to stroke his cheek, the soft stubble teasing my fingertips, causing a low moan to rumble in my chest. 

Edward pushes his body against mine, trapping me against the counter as his tongue begs for entrance. Happily, I part my lips, inviting him in. Oh god, he tastes so good. We both fumble, setting our glasses on the counter, out of harm's way and he pulls me tight into his embrace. His erection presses into mine, eliciting deep groans from us both… our hands stroking, exploring. "Oh, baby… I want you." Edward groans. 

Before I can agree, Edward's cell phone begins playing the old 'Dr. Kildare' theme song. We hesitate and just look at if for a minute. His forehead rests against mine as he huffs. "That's my dad. I should get it." 

"Yeah… I suppose so." We don't move for a minute and the phone keeps ringing. 

Edward reaches over, picking it up and answering. "Dad? What's up?" He listens for a few minutes, a frown marring his features. "Hang on a minute, Dad. Jasper is right here. I'm going to put you on speaker. I know he's going to have some questions for you. Hang on for just a minute." He motions for me to sit at the counter and he pulls his chair next to mine. Laying the phone on the counter between us, he pushes the button for the speakerphone. "Dad? Can you hear okay?" 

"Yes, Edward, I can hear you just fine. Jasper, are you there, too?" 

"Yes sir, Dr. Cullen" 

"Call me Carlisle." 

"Okay." 

"I was asking Edward if you boys have been keeping up with the news." 

"No, dad, we really haven't. Why? What's happening?" He slides his chair closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. 

"Apparently, Aro is stepping up his activities here in the Northwest. It's been all over the news the last few days. There have been numerous 'accidents', building burnings, beating and murders. A couple of the survivors have told the police that they were pressured to pay off 'an organization'." 

Edward holds me tighter as I begin to uncontrollably shake. "How do the police know it's Aro's people?" 

"They don't know it for sure. But my contacts tell me it is him." 

"Who, dad? Jenks?" 

"Yes. I have him monitoring the situation. Son… no one knows Jasper is there, right?" 

"No, dad. We haven't told anyone he is here. Detective Jacob Black knows he's alive, though." 

"What?" 

"Carlisle… I've known Jacob since junior high school. He's practically a member of my family… what's left of it." Tears fill my eyes. I fight to keep them from falling as Edward gently kisses my cheek and wipes a stray tear away with his thumb. 

"How did he find out, Jasper?" Carlisle sounds worried. 

"I called him." I flinched when Carlisle began to shout. 

"You what? Did it not occur to you that he could be the one who sold you out?" 

"Dad. Dad!" Edward shouted over his dad's voice. "We used the cell, not the landline. And no, we don't believe he's the one." 

"Edward… how can you be sure?" Carlisle sounds so concerned. "Jasper… does he have any idea where you are?" 

"No, dad. We were careful not to tell him anything that might let him know our location." Edward rubs slow circles on my shoulder to try and calm me. "We have to believe that he's on our side. Jasper's known him a long time." 

"Son, I hope you boys are right. Keep me posted… please. And be careful not to let it slip to anyone else about Jasper." 

"No one knows except you and Black. And only you know where he is. We'll keep it that way." 

"Okay. Just… be careful." 

"We will, dad." 

"I'll call again in a week or so. Oh. I meant to tell you… you can remove Jasper's cast." 

"Great! Simplest would be to soak it off?" 

"Yes. Since you don't have a cast saw, that will work. Just don't put too much pressure on it as you work it off." 

"All right. I'll be careful." 

"Don't suppose there's any way you boys can come for Christmas? Or are you still snowed in?" 

"Still snowed in. Guess we'll have to have a late Christmas with you all after the thaw." 

"Okay. We'll miss you. Be safe. I love you, Edward." 

"Love you, too. Bye, dad." He hung up the phone, turning to look at me. "All right… let's get that cast off." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the chair. "We can soak it right here in the kitchen sink." 

Half an hour later and a huge gooey mess in the sink and my arm is finally free of the cast. Damn, my arm really stinks! We clean up the mess together and I scrub the stench off my arm. 

Once the mess is cleared, Edward rummages through the refrigerator. "Hungry?" 

"Yeah. What do we have?" I poke my head in next to his, sneaking a kiss on his ear, making him giggle. We dig out some leftovers and fix a quick meal.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After we finish eating and clearing up, Jasper and I settle on the couch to watch a little television. We're both quiet, thinking about my dad's call. But neither one of us really wants to talk about it right now, so we watch the TV and snuggle together. 

After the show we were watching goes off, I realize Jasper has drifted off to sleep, his hair falling in his face. Gently, I sweep it back off his cheek, leaning down to kiss him. His soft lips turn up in a sweet, sleepy smile. "Hi', he whispers. 

"Ready for bed, baby?" 

"Yeah." He struggles to sit up, so I give him a hand. 

"Come on, love. It's time to call it a night." 

Alec follows us upstairs and settles in for the night on his bed at the end of ours. As we settle in for the night, I watch Jasper nestle into my side, nuzzling my neck, peppering soft kisses along my jaw. Closing my eyes, I hug him tight to me. I love this man… I can never lose him. I won't lose him. 

"I love you, Edward." Jasper softly whispers against my skin. 

"I love you, too." 

The moon shines on the snow outside, giving a soft glow over the bedroom. It gives Jasper's skin a soft luminosity. I drift off, content to have the love of my life safe in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**AN: **Thought the boys could use a little quiet time. Christmas is coming up and then January could be a bit wild. Thank you everyone for your support!


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 15<p>

_Previously:_

_The moon shines on the snow outside, giving a soft glow over the bedroom. It gives Jasper's skin a soft luminosity. I drift off, content to have the love of my life safe in my arms.|  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Jasper is wrapped around me so tightly I can barely move. His face snuggled into my chest, his warm breath softly washing across my skin. I could be very happy to wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life.

Ah…crap! Cramp. My lower back was twisted around, allowing my legs to intertwine with Jasper's and apparently had been for some time. Now, it was protesting. I have to move. NOW. I pull back from Jasper. H tightens his grip on me. I wiggle my legs and shift my body slightly. Reaching over, I grab a pillow, thinking to replace my body with it. I manage to scoot downwards, loosening his arms from around my waist. Slipping the pillow into his arms, he mumbles something in his sleep and snuggles in to the pillow. Untangling our legs, I slide off the bottom of the bed and on to the floor. Stretching my arms over my head, I sigh in relief as the kinks in my back ease. 

Jasper is downright adorable when he's asleep. His face is so expressive. He must be dreaming…about me, I hope. Such a sweet smile lights up his face and then he nestles his face in to the soft pillow. I wonder how he can breathe. I could almost stand here all morning, just watching him sleep, but my body has other ideas and I make my way into the bathroom to take care of business. 

I flush the toilet, then turn the water on in the sink to brush my teeth. I guess I could go ahead and get a shower… but I'd rather wait and share one with my boy. Yeah… I smile… much better idea. 

* * *

><p>Alec barrels past me as I head downstairs to set up the coffeepot, nearly knocking me over. "Alec! Slow down, dog." He slides to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, looking over his shoulder at me with the most innocent expression. "Don't give me that." I can't help but chuckle at that silly animal. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, he dashes over to the door, practically dancing in place. "I'm coming, be patient." I didn't like having to lock his doggie door shut at night, but the last time I left it unlocked, it took three days to catch and remove the family of raccoons who decided that this was their new home. So… Alec had to just tough it out over night. <p>

Watching Alec dash across the snow covered yard, I can't help but chuckle at him. Silly dog still thinks he's a puppy. Can't help but love him. I unlock the doggie door as I make my way in to the kitchen to get the coffee going. Nothing smells better in the morning than coffee brewing. I think I will fix a breakfast tray to take up and surprise Jasper with. Rummaging in the refrigerator, I pull out some cream cheese, some English muffins to toast and a couple different flavors of jam. While the muffins toasted and the coffee brewed, I cut up some fresh fruit to finish it off. 

Loading up the tray with the toasted English muffins, jam and all the fixings, I add the pot of coffee and mugs. Alec is still outside, so maybe I can make it upstairs without getting knocked over. 

Jasper is still in bed, but is getting restless. Should be waking up any minute. I set the tray on the bedside table, sliding on to the bed next to him. He rolls over, snuggling close to me. I barely brush my lips across his cheek, to his ear. "Baby…" The tip of my tongue snakes out to swipe along the outer edge of his ear and I watch the goose bumps raise across his neck as he shivers from the sensations. "Baby…" I whisper again. "Time to get up, love." 

His eyes slowly open, blinking against the morning light. A sweet, sleepy smile spreads across his face. "Hi, love." His voice still raspy with sleep, he reaches up his hand to stroke my cheek as I lean down for a morning kiss. 

"I brought some breakfast. Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah." He sits up and reaches for the coffee first thing. "Oh…that's what I needed." He sigh's in contentment, savoring his first sip of coffee of the morning. Setting the mug down, he gets out of bed, stretching… making my mouth water at the sight of his bare skin… then heads for the bathroom. 

After we finish our breakfast, we jump into the shower together. Of course, our 'quick' shower turns into a love fest. We only get out because the water started running cold. Watching Jasper pulling on his jeans, absolute joy washes over me, realizing that I want to spend every morning like this… for the rest of my life. I can't imagine not having my Jasper with me, always. 

"Hey Baby." Jasper looks over at me, one eyebrow raised in question. "Christmas is just a week away." 

"Yeah?" 

"Well… we don't have a tree." I grin at him. "And you can't have Christmas without a tree." 

"This is true." He smiles, but I can see the sorrow in his eyes as they fill with tears. 

"Oh god, Jasper. I'm sorry." I fly across the room and gather him in my arms. "I wasn't thinking." Stroking his hair, I can feel warm tears falling on my neck. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. We can just skip the holidays if it will be easier for you." Moving us to the bed, I sit on the edge, pulling him on to my lap, gently rocking him. "I know, baby. I know it hurts. I'm here for you… always." I murmur softly to him, placing soft kisses to his head and neck. Jasper burrows tighter in to me, sniffling. We sit for a few minutes and I can feel him slowly calming. 

Raising his head to look at me, he wipes the tears from his face. "I'm sorry." He mumbles so softly that if I hadn't been looking at him, I might have missed it. "I don't want to ruin it for you." 

"No, baby. You won't ruin anything." I rubbed slow circles on his back, seeking to soothe him. "I wasn't thinking. I know it will be hard for you, with your parents gone." I hug him tightly. "I am so sorry. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose for the world." 

He reached up and silenced me with his finger on my lips. "I know." Shaking his head he gave me a sheepish little smile. "I didn't mean to fall apart on you like that." 

"No… it's all right. I took you by surprise." 

"Love… I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I know this." He kissed me softly. "It just suddenly hit me that my parents wouldn't be here for Christmas. It's the first time… ever… that we haven't spent the holidays together. Kinda hit me like a ton of bricks." 

We sat quietly, lost in our own thoughts for a few minutes, just losing ourselves in the security of each other. 

Jasper untangled himself from me, crawling out of my lap. "Let's go get a tree." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yup. Mom and dad wouldn't want me to mope around through Christmas." He moved over to the dresser and began rummaging around for socks, tossing me a pair. Looking over his shoulder at me he asked, "You do have an extra pair of boots that will fit me, don't you?" 

"Sure do." Luckily, we are about the same size. Actually, I think my boots may be a little big, but they should work. We bundle up for the trip out into the snowy woods. 

* * *

><p>I go around to the garage to get the saw and as I come back around to the porch, I see Alec has decided to join us on our 'adventure'. He is so excited to see us outside; he is bouncing up and down while Jasper stands helplessly laughing at the silly animal. I just stand and watch the two of them. It makes my heart warm to see Jasper laugh. I need to see a lot more of that. I will make it my mission to make the man I love happy again. Whatever it takes.<p>

Jasper looks up and sees me standing there, grinning at me. I motion for him to come with me and as we head out into the woods to find our perfect tree, a light snow begins to fall. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I know this is a short chapter…. And late. Sorry. RL has been kicking me in the backside for the last couple of weeks. Hopefully, it's gonna get a bit less crazy.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 16<p>

_Previously:_

_Jasper looked up and saw me standing there, grinning at me. I motioned for him to come with me and we headed out into the woods to find our perfect tree._

* * *

><p><strong>JBPOV<strong> 

Staring out the window, into the darkness, I watch the snow swirling down, glittering in the lights from the street below me. I can see my colleagues walking down the hallway in the reflection of the window. Sighing, I swivel my chair back around to face my desk and the door. Reaching over, I turn my desk lamp back on, sadly gazing at the stack of files lying there. So sloppy. Did the man want to be caught? He left such an easy trail to find and follow. Looking through the papers, it was easy to see that he'd been feeding information to the Volturi soldiers for a long time… at least a couple of years. I even had audio and video recordings of his calls and meetings with them. 

When I asked my guy to find out all that he could, I never dreamed he'd find so much. Burying my face in my hands, I mourned the fact that I was gonna have to destroy the life of one I considered a close friend. There had to be a way to protect his family. Hmmm… if we could get his family out of the city and in a safe place… 

The hallways outside my office have been almost completely deserted for several hours now. My ear hurt from being on the phone for so long, but I had managed to connect with a couple of my contacts and set up a safe house for his family. Now, I just have to convince him to go along with it. I can't believe that he has gone bad… I think he's just caught in their web. I have to believe that. 

Sighing, I lean back in my chair, swiveling it around to gaze out the window at the soft glow in the east… the sun will be up soon. He'll be coming in to work. I'll catch him as soon as he gets in and start the ball rolling. Letting my eyelids drift shut, I relax and try to grab a quick nap. 

* * *

><p>The slamming of my office door jolts me awake. "What the hell?" I grumble, jerking the chair around to see who the dumb ass is who slammed my door. <p>

Sam stands there with a goofy grin on his face, holding a tray with coffee and sweet rolls. "Jake… you sleep here last night?" He grins at me, setting the coffee on my desk, offering me a sweet roll. "Here, this will bring you back to life." 

Gratefully, I take a big drink of the coffee. Oh, man. I just don't function without coffee. "Thanks, man." I motion for him to sit down and he does. "Sam, we need to talk." 

"Okay… " He has a puzzled look on his face. "What's up?" 

I push the stack of files across the desk to him. I watch his face as he picks them up and reads what's written there. 

He goes pale and begins to shake. "Jake? What's all this?" He waves his hand at the rest of the files and the recordings. "Man, what's going on?" 

"Do I really have to spell it out?" I shake my head sadly. "You want to explain it to me? How my best friend, my most trusted partner, my brother could get involved in something like this?" My voice rose and I know my face got red, I could feel the heat. 

Sam just sat there and stared at me for a minute before burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. "Jake…" He mumbled for a second, then got quiet as he pulled himself together. Looking up at me, I could see the abject sorrow in his eyes. "Man… I didn't go looking for them. I was drowning in medical bills. You know Leah has been really sick. The insurance just doesn't cover everything and I couldn't just let her die! She had to have those special procedures. I had to find a way to pay for them." He rubbed his face, then continued. "About eighteen months ago, I was coming out of a finance company, trying and failing to get a loan, there was this guy standing beside my car. I didn't recognize him. He knew all about my money problems. He told me he knew someone who could help. He took me to this café to meet his 'friend', who turned out to be a loan shark. I knew better, Jake, but I had no choice… I had no choice." 

"Man, why didn't you come to me? I would have helped you." 

"I knew you wouldn't have that kind of money, Jake. Damn." Sam looks down at everything on the desk. "What are you gonna do with all this? Do I need to call a lawyer?" 

Leaning back in my chair, I just look at him while he squirms nervously. "Look… they've threatened Leah and the kids, haven't they?" 

Sam's head jerked up in shock. "How… how did you know?" 

"I figured that was the only way they could get you to co-operate." 

"They never actually said they'd hurt them, but they would make little comments about how much better Leah was looking and that the kids sure went to a nice school. They know where to get to them, Jake." His eyes pleaded with me to understand. "Jake, I can't risk them." 

"I know, Sam." I reached over to the folder lying next to the phone. Opening it, I pull out the information I had gotten last night from my contacts. I shove the papers over to Sam and watch while he reads them, hope beginning to creep across his face. "I've made arrangements to get Leah and the kids out of the city and to a safe place. Are you willing to feed false information to Aro and his men?"

"You're sure this will be a safe place?" 

"Yes." 

"Just so you know, Jake, I never told them where Jasper was. I didn't know for sure, just that he was near Seattle. They've got connections in the Seattle office, too." 

"What? Who?" I jumped up out of y chair, leaning over the desk at him. 

He pulled back in his chair, hands up in surrender. "I don't know. I never heard a name. The only thing I know is that it's not Swan, but it's someone in his office." 

I slowly sat back down, rubbing my hand over my face. Oh crap, it's worse than I thought. Okay. Think. I look up at Sam. "All right. First things first. Call Leah, tell her to bring the kids and meet you for lunch." 

"But the kids are in school." 

"Tell her there's a special ceremony or something that you want to share with them… I don't care how you get them here, just do it. But, don't tell her anything else. Your phones are probably bugged." He nods and pulls out his cell phone, dialing. I get up and walk over to the window, watching the world go by. I can hear Sam convincing his wife to come down. I hear him close his phone and turn to look at him. 

"They'll be here at eleven." He slumps in his chair, looking defeated. "What am I gonna tell her?" 

"As little as possible. You will have ten minutes to say your good byes and then they will be taken to the safe house by the feds. You will NOT know where they are until this mess is cleaned up." 

"What!" He jumps up. 

"Sit down", I bark at him and he collapses back in the chair, "You can not know where they are… for their safety. If Aro finds out that you're working against him, you DO NOT want to be able to tell him or anyone else where your family is." 

"Oh god… you're right, you're right." He cradles his head in his hands, slowly rocking back and forth. 

* * *

><p>Getting Leah and the kids out of town went off without a hitch. Sam managed to hold it together until they were safely away, then he fell apart. I got him back to my office and let him have some time to get himself together while I figured out a way to find out who, in Seattle, is giving Aro his information. Damn. I wish I had a way to contact Jasper. Hopefully, He'll call again soon. I need to get him some protection in place. I also need to talk to Charlie Swan. Does he know about his mole? I need to figure out a way to talk to him away from the station. <p>

I stop by the break room and grab a couple of coffees to take back to my office. Sam looks to be calmer now. I set his coffee on the desk and sit down behind my desk. "All right. Your family is safe. We need to get busy and get Aro behind bars where he belongs." 

Sam took a drink of his coffee, looking up at me over the rim of his cup. "Thank you, Jake. I'll do anything you ask." 

We spent the next few hours discussing strategy. Finally, we decide that Sam will start feeding them incorrect information about Jasper's whereabouts. Then we'll watch them closely and monitor their calls to see if we can bring them down. I'm going to fly out to Seattle to talk to Swan. There's just no way to be sure I can get a secure phone line without coming out and saying there's a problem where anyone who might be listening can hear. Sam will report to me on one of those 'throw away' cell phones that you can buy at any department store. That way, we'll know it's clean. I'll keep my regular phone, in case Jasper calls, but for the calls from Sam, I'll have one of those 'throw away phones', too. 

* * *

><p>I get lucky and get a window seat, with no one beside me, on the flight to Seattle. I didn't tell Swan I'm coming out. I plan to just show up at his office and invite him out for lunch, with the cover story that I'm taking some vacation time and need him to tell me the best fishing holes in the area. Once we're clear, I'll tell him the whole story. Maybe together, we can ferret them out and get justice for Jasper and his family. <p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**AN: **Aha… we have one mole… now we need the one in Seattle. Wasn't planning on getting this chapter up so soon, but, hey, it all fell into place, so I figured… why not. Thank you so much for all your encouraging comments! Ya'll don't know just how much they mean to me… they put a great big, silly grin on my face!


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 17 <p>

_Previously:_

_JBPOV_

_I get lucky and get a window seat, with no one beside me, on the flight to Seattle. I didn't tell Charlie Swan I'm coming out. I plan to just show up at his office and invite him out for lunch, with the cover story that I'm taking some vacation time and need him to tell me the best fishing holes in the area. Once we're clear, I'll tell him the whole story. Maybe together, we can ferret them out and get justice for Jasper and his family.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>JBPOV<strong>

The long flight from Chicago to Seattle gives me plenty of time to work out my cover story. I'll just show up at Charlie's office in the morning, announce that I've taken some time off and ask him to give me some advise on good fishing spots in the area. I'll offer to take him to breakfast and get him out of the station so we can talk privately. Yeah, that will work. With my plan settled in my mind, I fluff the skimpy pillow that the airline provides and try to get a little sleep. Chasing the sun this way, I'm gonna loose several hours, so I'd better grab some sleep while I can. 

"Sir. We're beginning our descent to Sea Tac." The flight attendant gently shook my shoulder. 

I smiled sleepily up at her. "Thank you. How much time before we land?" I stretched, raising my seat back up to the upright position. 

"You've got about half an hour before you need to remain in your seat. I thought you might want a little time to freshen up before we land." She gave me a big smile. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" 

"Oh… that would be great!" I grinned at her, clambering out of the seat, heading down the aisle to the restrooms to wash up a bit. Flying in such a tightly enclosed space always made me feel grimy. 

By the time I got back to my seat, we still had about twenty minutes to go. The attendant left my coffee, along with the packets of creamer and sugar on my little drop down table. I glanced toward the front of the plane as I sat down, catching her eye, smiling my thanks. Adding both the creamer and sugar, because let's face it… airline coffee is just NOT good… I sipped it carefully so as not to burn all my taste buds off. It might not taste all that good, but the caffeine hitting my blood stream sure helped. The pilot made his customary announcement regarding the location, the temperature and the local time and thanked us all for flying with their airline, then switched on the 'Seatbelt' signs. 

I finished my coffee, handing the cup to the attendant trolling the aisles for everyone's trash. Latching the tray table back up and making sure I am securely belted in, I watch out the window as the ground seems to rush up at us. Mind you, I'm fine flying, I just don't like the take off and landing bits. As usual, Seattle is blanketed in dreary gray cloud cover. For such a beautiful part of the country, it's a shame that it's hidden in the clouds so often, on clear days, Mt. Rainier is spectacular. 

As the plane pulls up to the terminal, I sit patiently, letting the other passengers vie for space in the narrow aisles. Thankfully, I only have my carry-on luggage to deal with, so I can bypass the carrousels and head straight for the car rental kiosk. 

Driving out of the rental pick up area, I am amazed at how efficiently the agent handled everything. That has to be the fastest I've ever gotten out of one of these places. Have to admit it certainly put a smile on my face and started my day out quite nicely. Hope everything else goes just as easily. I find myself smiling as I negotiate the small SUV through the traffic into the city. The onboard GPS makes finding my hotel a snap. As I pull into the covered entrance, a valet hurries over to assist. 

"Just park it close by, I have to go back out in an hour or so." I hand him the keys. 

"Sure thing, sir." He jumps in the SUV and pulls it off to the side. 

Grabbing my bag, I walk into the lobby and over to the check-in desk. A rather vacuous looking dirty blonde woman stood behind the desk, looking me over like a piece of meat. Gross. I'm sure she meant her smile to be both alluring and sexy, but it sent a shudder down my spine and a knot to my stomach. 

"Welcome to Seattle, Sir!" She chirped at me. "How may I assist you?" 

Pulling out my wallet to retrieve my credit card, I stepped to the counter. "Jacob Black. I have a reservation." 

Looking at her computer screen, she located my reservation quickly. "Ah, yes… here it is. A single, small suite… for just one night?" She peered up at me. 

"You know, I might need the room an extra day or two. Would it be possible to keep it for the next three days?" 

"No problem at all!" She made the adjustments in her computer, took my credit card information, programmed my keycard and then handed me the slip to sign. "Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Black… anything at all?" 

Oh lord, there's that awful grimace again. "No, that takes care of everything… oh… just point me to the elevators." I glanced around. 

"Just to your left, around the corner. When you get to the ninth floor, take a right, down the corridor to your room." 

"Thanks." I picked up my bag and made my escape. I had to wonder if her 'smile' ever worked on any man. Can't imagine it would, but you never know. 

The room was a pleasant surprise. Spacious sitting area, with the bed partitioned off for privacy. A small kitchen area with a microwave and coffeepot on one wall, complete with packets of coffee, the fixings and even a couple of tea bags. There is a small balcony with a couple of loungers to sit out and enjoy the scenery. Nice. 

I quickly unpack, putting my things away. Looking at my watch, I see it's nearly nine… Charlie Swan should be in his office by now.

* * *

><p>As I walked in to the busy squad room, I could see through the large windows around Charlie Swan's office, that he was definitely in. He looked up, saw me, then did a double take, a huge grin stretching his face. He jumped up, coming around his desk and threw his door open. "Jacob Black! This is a surprise." He grabbed my hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "I didn't know you were in town. Did I miss a message?" <p>

"Hey, Charlie. Good to see you, too. No, I've got a couple weeks vacation and I remembered that you'd told me the best fishing in the world was up in this neck of the woods." 

He waved me in to his office and to a chair. "That's for sure. I can tell you all the best places to go. Hey. I've got a few days off coming to me… I could show you, if you'd like the company." 

"That'd be great." 

We sat and talked about our fishing trip while Charlie made arrangements to take off the next couple of days. He was so excited, I really hated to have to ruin it for him. But, it was the only way I could figure to get him alone without causing suspicion. Once all the plans were made, he introduced me to several members of his squad, then we went off to breakfast. I decided to wait until we were on our trip to bring up the subject of the mole in his department. 

After breakfast, Charlie went back to work with a promise to meet me at my hotel at five am tomorrow for our fishing trip. I head back to the hotel to pack up a few things to take with me. I figure we'll just spend a day or so out fishing. Once Charlie and I talk about the leak in his department, I suspect he'll want to come back and start the search as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>The throwaway phone I bought before leaving Chicago rings and vibrates in my pocket. "Yeah." <p>

"Jake… " 

"Yeah, Sam?" 

"I did what you told me to… I told Aro's boys that I'd heard that Jasper was being moved to somewhere back here in Chicago." 

"They buy it?" 

"Don't know. I made sure to tell them that I couldn't be positive, but that was what I'd overheard." 

"Good. That way if their guy here tells them different, you're still covered. Anything else?" Sam was quiet for so long I thought I'd lost the connection. "Sam? You there?" 

"Yeah, I'm still here." He was quiet again for a few seconds. "Listen, Jake, man… I'm really sorry about all this. It got out of hand so fast." 

"I know, Sam. But you should have come to me… you know that." 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Just keep doing your job and we'll work it all out after this mess is cleaned up." I rubbed my face in frustration. His career was over, but if possible, I'd like to keep him out of prison. "I'm going to be out of Seattle for a day or two. Don't know if there will be phone coverage where I'm gonna be. If you can't reach me, leave voicemail and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." 

"Okay, will do." 

"Later, Sam." I disconnected the call, tossing the phone over beside the bag I was taking with me. Stretching out across the king-sized bed, I thought about Sam. He was a good man. I just wish he'd come to me for help. I'm thankful that he appears to be the sole source of information out of my department. I'm sure there are others in other sections, but hopefully they pass out different information.

* * *

><p>I must have dosed off. Stretching, I see that the sun is going down. Good grief… I've slept the day away. Sitting up, I grab the phone and call down for room service to bring up a burger and fries for dinner. While I wait for the food, I jump in the shower. <p>

Dressed in just sleep pants, a damp towel draped across my shoulders, I answer the knock on the door. The girl rolls the cart into the room, leaving the covers on my food so it will stay hot. I see her ogling my bare chest as I sign the room service slip, adding a substantial tip for her. 

"Thank you, Mr. Black." Her smile lights up the room. "Is there anything else I can get you?" 

I look at her for a minute, watching as her blush rises from under her collar, up her long throat, across her cheeks to the tips of her ears. What a beautiful girl. I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little bit better. "I wouldn't mind a little company later on… after your shift… if you'd be interested?" 

She blushed once again, ducking her head and looking up at me through her eyelashes. "I get off at eight." 

"Will you come back… ?" 

"Jessica." She looked at me again. "Yes, I will." She slipped out of my room, quietly closing the door behind her. 

Hmmm… this night is certainly looking up. A pretty girl's company and if I'm lucky… I just might get lucky. I chuckled as I sit down to eat dinner and then wait for pretty little Miss Jessica to come by. Business can wait until tomorrow. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'll get back to our boys in another chapter or so. Right now, I need to get the process of making them safe going. Thanks so much for all your reviews! Sorry I took so long on this chapter. By the way... went to the World Premiere of Jackson Rathbone's latest movie tonight, "Cowgirls and Angels"...it was wonderful! He was there with most of the cast and afterwards they all were available for photos and autographs. I got to spend about 15 minutes talking to Jackson. He's so sweet and down to earth. Just a real Texas gentlemam! Go see the movie!


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 18<p>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_JBPOV_

"_Will you come back… ?"_

"_Jessica." She looked at me again. "Yes, I will." She slipped out of my room, quietly closing the door behind her._

_Hmmm… this night is certainly looking up. A pretty girl's company and if I'm lucky… I just might get lucky. I chuckled as I sit down to eat dinner and then wait for pretty little Miss Jessica to come by. Business can wait until tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>JBPOV<strong>

The harsh buzzing of the hotel alarm clock jolted me awake. Groggily, I lay here for a few minutes, trying to remember where I am. Oh, yeah. Seattle. Rolling over, I see that Jessica has already left. She must have left right after I fell asleep. Lying back against the headboard, I smile, remembering the sweet, gentleness that was Jessica. She had a child-like innocence about her. I knew that I was not her first, but she gave so freely of herself without coming across as hard or trampy… just a sweet and loving person. I hope I can have another night with her before I have to go back to Chicago. 

A soft knock at my door gets me moving. Grabbing on a pair of sleep pants, I open the door to find a smiling young man standing there with a breakfast tray for me. "Jessica said to bring this up to you." He smirked knowingly, then set the tray on the coffee table before going out the door. I pushed it closed behind him.

Lifting the dome, I find eggs, bacon, hashbrown potatoes, butter and jelly. There is an insulated carafe full of coffee with a mug and all the fixings. Bless her little heart. Making myself comfortable on the sofa, I turn on the TV, finding a local morning news channel and dig in to my breakfast.

Looking at my watch, I realize that Charlie will be here to pick me up in about half an hour. I need to get dressed. I figures jeans and a flannel button up shirt should do just fine for fishing. I didn't really expect to have to _really_ go fishing. I hate fishing. But how could I stand in Charlie's office after having used my cover story and then refuse to go fishing with him. Really dug yourself a hole there, Jake.

Gathering up the fishing gear I have with me, I stack it all by the door. Grabbing the breakfast tray, I open the door and set it out in the hallway for pickup. Just before I could shut the door, I hear the elevator ping. Glancing up, I see Charlie coming down the hall with a big, happy grin plastered all over his face. "Mornin' Charlie."

"Hey, Jacob. Ready to get out of town?"

"Yup. Just let me grab my stuff." I gather up my stuff, pull the door shut and turn back to him. "All set. I'm gonna need to stop in at a sporting goods store."

"Why's that?" 

"I need a few pieces of equipment. I brought some, but I didn't want to wrestle a rod on to the plane."

"No need to buy a new one, unless you just want one. I've got extras and you're welcome to use one."

"That'd be great! Then I won't have to wrestle it home." I slapped Charlie on the back. I could see his SUV parked just outside the front door. We got everything loaded and hopped in. "So, where are we going?"

For the next hour and a half, Charlie regaled me with the wonders of the small cabin he'd found out in the middle of nowhere, but close to the perfect fishing spot. Apparently it was a two-room cabin, complete with two sets of bunk beds so he could sleep four. A sofa and chair is the extent of the living room/kitchen combination. Best of all…. The kitchen had a real wood-burning stove. Thrilling. NOT. What really surprised me was that he seemed awfully proud that it did not have a bathroom… he had an honest to goodness outhouse. Oh. God. Think I'm getting a headache.

* * *

><p>As we came around another bend in the gravel, tree-lined road, the cabin came in to view. I have to admit, I was pleasantly surprised. It was an authentic log cabin and looked like it had been there forever. After we got everything unloaded and a roaring fire going in the fireplace, Charlie handed me a beer and motioned for me to join him in the sitting area.<p>

"All right, Jake. Spit it out." He stared at me with an accusation in his eyes. "You know as well as I do that this is the wrong time of the year for any good fishing."

I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head.

"Come on… what's got your panties in such a knot to get you on a plane to come clear across the country instead of just a phone call?"

"All right Charlie. You got me." I rubbed my face while I decided how to broach the subject the least threatening way. "I found out something disturbing in my department this week."

Charlie cocked his head at me and waited for me to continue.

"We have a mole."

"Damn!" Charlie jumped up, pacing the room.

"I know who it is… but I think you've got at least one, too."

Charlie stopped his pacing, looked at me for a minute, then flopped down on the sofa. "Yeah. We do." He took a long pull on his beer, then set it on the coffee table in front of him. "I knew someone in my department is feeding the Volturi information, but I'm not sure who."

I get up and go over to the cooler, pulling us out another beer. Walking back over to the sofa, I hand Charlie his and sit at the other end, taking a drink of mine. We spend the next few hours trading information and trying to figure out a way to expose the mole or moles in his department. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning we come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>Charlie is pacing around the room, still waving his arms about like he has been for the last hour. "Jake, I'm telling you, it WILL work."<p>

Charlie's plan was surprisingly simple. He had four guys in his squad. One of them, he was absolutely certain was clean, his partner James Hunter. The other three, he wasn't so sure. He proposed to bring the men in, one at a time, to meet with him and James. He'd give a different set of information to each one and then watch to see how the Volturi reacted.

The plan could work, but I didn't think he should blindly trust his partner, James. Jeez. Sam was my partner and they got to him. But I couldn't convince Charlie. I sure hope he's right.

"I hope you're right. 'Cause, if you're wrong, it could cost two more lives."

Charlie stopped, turning to stare at me. "What do you mean 'two' more lives?"

"Jasper and Edward."

"Who is Edward?" Charlie sat across from me on the chair, leaning forward.

"Edward Cullen." Charlie shook his head. "He's the guy that found Jasper and saved his life."

"Where are they?"

"Don't know, Charlie. Jasper called me last week, told me about Edward, but didn't say where he is and the number was blanked out so I can't even call him back."

"You said his name is Cullen?" Charlie cocked his head, thinking hard.

"Yeah. Why?"

"There's a Carlisle Cullen that's a surgeon here in Seattle…at Seattle Mercy." He wandered over to the cooler, pulling out more beer. "Wonder if they're related…"

Handing me one of the beers, he sat back on the sofa, just looking at me. "Wouldn't be hard to find out. Maybe we can find out where they are."

"Charlie…" warning sounding in my voice, "don't rush into that. If we can find him that easily with a name, so can the Volturi." He nodded in agreement. "We need to keep this just between us for right now." He didn't answer me for a few minutes and I could see his mind working. I just stared at him. "Charlie."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He took a long pull on his beer. "But, you know… if we knew where they are, we could give them some protection", he hedged.

"NO! Jasper is like a brother to me and I will not take chances with his life." I reached behind me, to the gun I always carried, tucked in the small of my back. "We are going to do this my way, Charlie. Agreed?" I sat very still, watching him closely. Was he the mole? Did I really screw up by trusting him? I could see in his eyes, he knew I had my gun in my hand. "Charlie? What's it gonna be?" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Writer's block is a real pain in the ass! Thanks so much for all your reviews! Sorry I took so long on this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 19 <p>

_Previously:_

_JBPOV_

"_Charlie…" warning sounding in my voice, "don't rush into that. If we can find him that easily with a name, so can the Volturi." He nodded in agreement. "We need to keep this just between us for right now." He didn't answer me for a few minutes and I could see his mind working. I just stared at him. "Charlie."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I know." He took a long pull on his beer. "But, you know… if we knew where they are, we could give them some protection", he hedged._

"_NO! Jasper is like a brother to me and I will not take chances with his life." I reached behind me, to the gun I always carried, tucked in the small of my back. "We are going to do this my way, Charlie. Agreed?" I sat very still, watching him closely. Was he the mole? Did I really screw up by trusting him? I could see in his eyes, he knew I had my gun in my hand. "Charlie? What's it gonna be?"_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**JPOV**

Charlie held his hands up, in plain sight. "Easy, Jake. I want him safe, too."

I pulled my hand back away from my gun, resting it on the arm of the sofa. "Charlie, you need to realize that when it comes to Jasper Whitlock, I will put  
>his safety ahead of everyone else… including you." I looked him straight in the eye.<p>

"You made your point." Charlie sat back and finished off his beer. After a few minutes of silence, he looked over at me. "Jake… I've got two years until I can retire with a full pension. My record with the department is spotless. I'm not going to mess that up now. Not for the Volturi or anyone else. I liked Jasper and his folks and I felt horrible when I heard they all died in the house fire. I'm glad the kid survived it." He rubbed his hand across his face. "I'd love to take down the Volturi before I retire. It would be the perfect send off." He gave me a predatory grin.

"All right." I grinned back at him. "Let's get the three stories figured out so we can get this show on the road."

We spent the rest of the afternoon and evening hashing out the details of the bait stories he was going to put out to the three guys in his department. I still thought he should not tell his partner, James, the truth, but Charlie insisted that he was squeaky clean. I guess I have no choice but to trust his instinct, whether I like it or not.

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon by the time we had all our details worked out. We decided to call it a night and head for the bunks to get some sleep.

Since we told everyone back at the department that we were going to be gone a couple of days on this 'fishing' trip, we decided to take the next two days and just relax, maybe explore the area around us and just have a small vacation before everything hit the fan. Charlie and I talk about our lives and our time spent in police work. We get to know each other quite well and by the time we are headed back to Seattle, I feel confident that he is the straight as an arrow cop I thought he was. I still have my reservations about his partner, though.

He tells me that James Hunter has been his partner for two years now… ever since he transferred in from Chicago. I'm surprised that I've never met him. Of course Chicago is a big city and I worked the Northern Division. If he worked in the Southern Division, I might have never met him. I try to rationalize it, but it still leaves me feeling uneasy. Charlie says that James left Chicago for Seattle to find a less stressful place to live and work and possibly find someone to settle down with and start a family.

Seems James knows exactly what to say to Charlie to make him comfortable. Ah hell, maybe he's completely clean. I just have a gut feeling about him that I can't shake.

Charlie drops me off at my hotel so I can get my things and pick up my rental car. I need to head back home. He's going to take the rest of the weekend off and then on Monday, he will start spreading the bait. We'll just have to wait and see how it goes. That's the hardest part.

Thankfully, I have a quiet flight back to Chicago. I tried to sleep, but Charlie's partner kept coming back into my thoughts. I finally decide that I will see if I can check into his records when I get back to work. I just hope Charlie is right about him.

As the plane is coming in to land at O'Hare, I look out the window to see snow falling. Looks like well have a fresh, white Christmas. I wonder what Jasper and his friend Edward will do for the holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>CHPOV<strong>

After dropping Jake off at his hotel, I head home. I have a lot of planning to do. I know Jake doesn't trust James, but he doesn't know him like I do. That boy comes across as absolutely dedicated to law and order. I just can't make myself distrust him. Maybe I'll tell him most of it, but not all. I just don't know.

As I pull up to my little house, I can almost see my late wife waiting on the porch for me. We always regretted not being able to have any children, but Renee and I shared a love so all-encompassing… I can't regret any part of our life together, except for its short duration. But I miss her terribly. The house is so silent and empty without her. When the doctors told us about her cancer and said it had spread throughout her brain, we knew there was nothing they would be able to do. My love managed to hold on for nearly six months before she lost her battle. I thought about selling the house, but I can still feel her here. As I walk through the door, I can almost smell her distinctive perfume. "Hello, my love." I always greet her when I get home. Makes me feel like her spirit is still with me.

After putting away my gear, I rummage through the kitchen and put a frozen pizza in the oven for dinner. Grabbing a 'vitamin R" from the fridge, I flip on the TV and tune to the sports channel. Relaxing on the couch as I wait for my pizza to heat, I think about the stories Jake and I came up with. I'm going to give each of the three guys in my squad a different location where I "heard" Jasper has been seen. Then, I'll have the surveillance team watching the Volturi to see where they go. I'm also going to have the tech boys bug their telephones, I hope. I hope I can get a judge to agree with me that there is cause for the bugs. Shaking my head, I think that I know just the judge to go to. Judge Newton. He is always ready to help the department and is not as picky about the reasons as long as they are valid. He also loved Renee's cooking and sometimes I think he misses her as much as I do. I'll call 'Newt' Sunday afternoon... give him time to go to church and have dinner with his family. I'd like to have the orders in my hands on Monday so I can get the surveillance teams and bugs organized before I set the traps.

God, I hope Jake is wrong about the mole. It just tears me up to think that one or more of my guys is responsible for the Whitlock's deaths. But, if they are, they will pay dearly. I'll make sure of that! In the remote possibility that Jake could be right about James (and I don't for a minute think that he is right), I will with hold the information about the telephone bugs. That will give me the perfect way to show that he's clean.

After I finish my pizza and clean up, I decide to write down, at the very least, a brief outline of what I am going to tell each guy. Gotta make sure I keep it straight… who was told what. Okay… time to get started.

Quil Atera. I'll give him the California story. That Jasper hitched a ride with a trucker headed south. He's in a little cabin on the beach near Malibu.

Embry Call. Same trucker, but headed to Arizona. Phoenix. In a small house in the desert outside Phoenix.

Paul Atera. (Older brother to Quil) He gets the Chicago story. Same trucker, but he took Jasper back to Chicago. Hiding out in his old apartment, doesn't think they will think to look for him there.

I'll need to brief James before we talk to the guys. Make sure he has the stories straight. I want him to help with the surveillance on them and report back to only me. I will let James know that Jasper is really alive, but I think I'll keep Edward Cullen's name to myself for a while. I don't plan to let anyone else in on this… not even my boss.

Gathering up all my papers, I put them in the briefcase Renee gave me for the last Christmas we had together. I love it. I'll carry it until it falls apart. Setting it on the table next to the door, I head upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.

Lying in my bed, I think about how I want to approach Newt. I know he'll sign off on the order for the bugs if I make my case logically.

I also plan to go down to the property records department at City Hall and see if I can find out where this Edward Cullen may have Jasper. The way I figure it, the family probably has a place out I the middle of nowhere. The Doc has plenty of money, so I need to see where he has property. I feel like I need to know where he is, so I can better protect him.

The sounds of the city outside the windows lull me to sleep. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And the traps are being set… Next chapter, back to our boys! I've missed them!


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 20<strong>

_Back to the boys..._

_Previously:_

_Jasper looks up and sees me standing there, grinning at me. I motion for him to come with me and as we head out into the woods to find our perfect tree, a light snow begins to fall.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

As Edward and I wade through the knee-deep snow, I gaze at the wonder surrounding me. The forest is gilded in sparkling snow, giving the appearance of jewels. Having grown up in Chicago, I've never had the opportunity to get out away from the city and appreciate the beauty of nature. It is so quiet… apart from the calling of various birds… its like there is nothing for miles and miles. I love it. I could be happy staying here forever… as long as Edward is here with me.

I can see the vapor swirling up over Edward's head as he says something, but I can't hear him. He's pointing off to our left and as I look in that direction, I see the grove of evergreen trees. We shouldn't have any trouble finding the perfect tree in there.

Just as Edward turns around to me, a commotion in the snow-covered brush next to us grabs our attention. Alec explodes out of the undergrowth, bouncing out, absolutely delighted to see us. He dances around us, spraying snow everywhere, as we laugh helplessly at him.

"Alec!" Edward bellows. Alec barely pauses his dancing. "Alec. Sit." Alec instantly obeys, looking at him with the most innocent expression. "Don't try that innocent look on me, boy." He fights back a chuckle "Now, calm down and come on." He turns toward the evergreen grove, looking back at me. "Jasper, there's some good trees over there."

"Yeah, I see that." We head over and start searching for just the right tree. Alec 'helps', running through the trees and racing back to us to closely inspect whichever tree we're looking at. Shaking our heads at the silly dog's antics, we intertwine our hands and wander through the peaceful grove, taking our time. This must be heaven. I feel so peaceful and safe out here with my Edward.

Glancing over at his chiseled profile, I wonder how I got so lucky to have been rescued by my soul mate. He must have felt my eyes on him. A slow smile  
>creeps across his face as he slowly turns to me, giving me a wink, then leans in to brush his lips across mine. Groaning, I thread my fingers into the hair at the base of his skull, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Our lips part slightly to allow our tongues to stroke and worship each other. Our bodies twine tightly, lips never parting until the need for air forces us apart. Edward nuzzles the sensitive spot behind my ear, sending shivers down my body. Groaning softly, I nibble at the side of his neck, breathing in the scent of him. I'll never get enough of him. I know this.<p>

"Mmmmm… Jasper." Edward moans softly. "We're gonna freeze if we don't start moving." Reluctantly, we part. "Let's find our tree and get back inside where it's warm."

"Good idea." I look around and spot the perfect tree. "That's it!" Edward follows my gaze and agrees with me. Even Alec seems to like it. "Alec! No!" I shout at him to stop him from claiming the tree as his own.

Edward nearly falls over laughing. "Guess… he… really likes… that one!" He manages to get out between belly laughs. I can't help but join him. Alec has no idea what is so funny, but he wants in on it… jumping up on us. "Get off, Alec." He pushes him away.

Brandishing the saw, Edward proceeds to cut down our tree. I grab hold of the trunk about half way up to steady it as Edward saws away. It's a beauty... about ten feet tall and perfectly shaped. It smells heavenly. We carefully drag it back to the house and lean it against the railing on the deck while we go inside for a warm drink and decide where to set it up.

"You know…", Edward paused, gazing out at the tree on the deck. "… we could just set it up out there… put edible decorations on it… let the birds and other animals come up and eat."

"That would be cool." I love his idea. "What would we put on it?" He shrugged. "You gotta remember, I'm a city boy… my experience with wildlife is either the animals in the zoo or the nasty pigeons in the city streets." Edward started laughing so hard, he had tears running down his cheeks. I scowl at him. "Hey. Not everyone is 'Grizzly Adams'!" I shove his shoulder, pushing him out of his chair and on to the floor, causing him to laugh even harder.

"Oh! Stop!" He gasps for breath. "Grizzly Adams!" Wrapping his arms around his stomach he rolls around on the floor, completely losing it.

I watch him for a minute, then get up out of my chair, walk to the door to the deck, open it and step out. Scooping up a handful of fresh snow, I pack it into a perfectly round snowball. Edward is still on the floor laughing as I step in the doorway to the kitchen. Lobbing the snowball at him, it lands on the side of his head, just above his right ear. He shrieks and lurches up off the floor as I run like a madman out on to the deck, frantically searching for a place to hide.

"Jasper! I'll get you for that. This is war!" He laughs as he chases me down the steps and out into the yard.

Alec sits on the deck, watching us like he thinks we've lost our minds. Maybe he's right… after all… two grown men chasing each other around the yard, knee-deep in snow, throwing great wads of the icy stuff at one another… looks crazy to Alec.

Bending down as I run from Edward, I scoop up a big handful of snow. Packing it tightly, I slide in behind the corner of the garage, hunker down and wait for Edward to come around the corner. I try to silence my gasping for air so he won't realize I'm lurking in wait for him. I can hear him coming… the snow crunching beneath his feet. Drawing back my arm, I am poised to attack, a goofy grin on my face. I have to fight back a nearly hysterical giggle.

Suddenly, he explodes around the corner, never even sees me crouched by the corner. I leap to my feet and fire the snowball, hitting him square in the back of the head, causing him to scream out like a little girl and fall over into a snowdrift. That in turn reduces me to a giggling idiot, incapable of moving. I'm laughing so hard, I can't stand and I fall to my hands and knees, desperately trying to breathe. Scrambling to get to my feet before he does, I'm suddenly attacked from behind.

"Aarrghh!" I scream out, flailing my arms, trying to dislodge the heavy weight on my back. "Edward! Help me," I beg. The weight on my back pushes me to the ground. Struggling, I twist from side to side, trying to dislodge whatever has me pinned down. I frantically look to Edward to see why he isn't helping me… only to see him helplessly laughing as he watches me trying to escape my attacker. "Edward!" He looks at me, wiping tears from his eyes, still laughing. "What the hell?"

He manages to get to his knees and reaches out toward me. "No! Off!" He shouts.

Suddenly the weight is off me. I can breathe. Cautiously, I look around, but don't see anyone else. I get up on my knees and turn to Edward. "Man… what happened? Why'd you take so long to do anything? Who was that?" I can't believe he's still laughing at me. What the hell just happened? And then… aw hell. "Alec!" The bloody dog is dancing around me with the most self-pleased look on his face. I grab up a huge handful of snow, pack it and throw it at the dog, hitting him right between the ears. Of course, that just invites the silly animal to jump back on me. We roll around in the snow, getting thoroughly coated in the wet white stuff, me laughing and him barking. Edward is reduced to hysterics. We finally call the wrestling match a draw and get to our feet, brushing off the snow, while Alec shakes so hard, he nearly knocks himself over.

"I think it's time to get back inside and warm up, don't you?" I'm shaking so hard, my teeth are chattering.

"Yeah. Don't need you getting sick." Edward grabs my hand, pulling me in close to his body, wrapping me in his arms and brushing his lips against mine. "I love you, Jasper." He murmurs, his lips more demanding against mine, his tongue sliding across my bottom lip.

I open my mouth, granting him entrance, our tongues stroking and exploring each other's mouth. Softly groaning, I entwine my fingers in his hair. Bits of snow are still there, slowly melting. Pulling away, reluctantly, my fingers trail down the back of his neck and along his chiseled jaw line. "Baby, we're both soaking wet. Let's take this inside."

Edward nods, pulling away. "Yeah… let's go get a hot bath and get you warmed back up." He gives me a wicked grin and mumbles… "amongst other things."

* * *

><p>Our wet clothes never make it past the downstairs laundry room. I giggle as Edward chases me up the stairs to our bathroom. Sliding across the tile floor, I nearly fall into the tub before I can get stopped.<p>

"Careful." Edward grabs me around the waist, stopping my momentum.

"Thanks." I turn on the water, adjusting it to a comfortable temperature for us. As the tub fills, Edward goes into the bedroom and gets us some dry sleep pants and t-shirts to put on after our soak. He wanders back in right as I turn the water off.

"Ready?" I step in, offering my hand to him as he steps in and settles down behind me. I slide back, resting my back against his chest, his arms wrapping around me. Sighing, I close my eyes… content. His fingers trace along the muscles in my chest, brushing across my nipples, causing them to pebble. His lips and teeth nibble across the back of my neck, his tongue soothing the bites. Goosebumps rise on my skin and I shudder.

"Cold, baby?"

"Uh uh." My eyes close and I lean my head back against him, one hand slipping up to caress his cheek. "No, not cold. Want you." I twist around, straddling him. Taking his face in my hands, I capture his lips with mine, softly moaning at his flavor. The man tastes better than anything I've ever tasted. His lips part for me, I stroke his tongue with mine, savoring his flavor. Our tongues twist and dance together. I feel his cock pressed hard against my ass. Groaning, I grind against him, desperately needing him. "Oh, god, Edward. I need you."

His hips thrust up, pressing his heavy, silken cock against my entrance. He shifts slightly so that his cock is sliding back and forth between my cheeks.  
>"Oh… Jasper… baby…"<p>

I can barely think straight… all I can do right now is feel… him. "Ahhh… Ed…Edward… please." I beg him. I need to have him inside me. I feel his fingers gently stroking my entrance. "Ahhh… yes."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Jasper is moaning and writhing against my cock. Oh god… I want to slide into his warmth and make sweet love to my man. I reach to the small shelf behind me, praying the bottle of waterproof lube is still there. Yes. Coating my fingers, I stroke the edge of his puckered entrance, gently easing the tip of my index finger into his warmth. Jasper groans and shifts back, seeking to take more of me. Reaching down between us, I take his rigid cock in my other hand and stoke him slowly, in time with my probing finger. His head drops forward, resting on my chest and his breathing becomes ragged. "Feel good, baby? He moans softly. I take that as an affirmative. As I slide my finger out, I add another and slide them back in to him, curling them to try to stimulate his prostate. I know I've hit the right spot when Jasper shouts.

"Oh! Edward! Right there… I need you…need you… now!" His hands reach up and tangle in my hair, pulling me into a heated kiss, then he moves his lips to my neck and shoulder… gently biting and nibbling. He makes the most delicious sounds.

Grabbing my cock, I stroke it a couple of times to coat it with the lube, then slowly press against his entrance, easing the head in. We both groan as my head passes the tight ring of muscle just inside his entrance. I stay still for a minute to give him time to adjust to my size.

"Okay, love. You can move." His hips push down to me, sliding me deeper into him. His head falls back as he relaxes his muscles to let me all the way in. "Oh… god…. so good…"

My balls nudge against his. I wait for another minute. I know he feels full with me buried to the balls in his sexy ass. My head fall forward, resting against his forehead as I try to control the urge to just fuck him senseless. But I wouldn't hurt my love for the world… so… I gently pull back, easing nearly all the way out, just leaving the head inside him… then, sliding back all they way in… then sliding out and back in. Jasper starts bucking his hips in time with my thrusting, begging me to go harder… deeper. Shifting around, I try another angle, thrusting hard.

"Ah! That's it!" Jasper is screaming.

I continue to thrust, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. I won't last much longer, so I reach down, grabbing his weeping cock and stroke him in time with my thrusting. "Cum for me, love. Cum for me." I beg him. My thrusting is getting erratic and I know I'm about to cum in him. I need him to cum… now. Jasper's body tenses and he freezes, then shudders and I feel him shooting his cum over my hand and on to our stomachs and chests. I push into him twice more, then shoot my sperm into his warm body.

We both slump, breathing heavily. Lifting him off my softening cock, I cradle him in my lap, brushing light kisses over his face, telling him how much I love him. When we can finally move, we crawl out of the tub, barely taking time to dry off and stumble to the bed, falling in, snuggling up together and drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**AN**: I know I missed the boys… hope this makes it all better! *evil, wicked grin*


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 21<p>

_Previously:_

_We both slump, breathing heavily. Lifting him off my softening cock, I cradle him in my lap, brushing light kisses over his face, telling him how much I love him. When we can finally move, we crawl out of the tub, barely taking time to dry off and stumble to the bed, falling in, snuggling up together and drift off to sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

A soft glow fills the room when I open my eyes. Looking out the window, I can see a light snow still drifting down. Jasper's face is nestled between my shoulder blades, his arm thrown across my waist as he pulls me back, closer into his chest. I love the soft, sweet sounds that he makes as he sleeps. As I lie here, listening to my sweet Jasper, I wonder how on earth I've made it this far in life without him. I cannot imagine surviving without him. I realize that my entire existence revolves around him now. Every thing I do, every thought I have takes into account how it will affect Jasper, and if I feel like it could cause him concern, heartache or any negative reaction, I will change it. He comes first in my world… Always.

I decide to slip out of bed and go downstairs to fix us some coffee and a bite to eat. I'll surprise my love with a cup of coffee in bed. I manage to slip out of bed without waking him, but I do have to substitute a pillow for him to snuggle with. It gives me such a warm feeling in my chest to know that even in his sleep, he craves my closeness.

After a quick visit to the bathroom, I head downstairs.

Alec is still snoozing on his pillow bed in the kitchen and blearily looks up at me. "Hey there, big guy." I reach down and scratch behind his ears. "Want out?" Alec eases his way to his feet, stretching and yawning. I can't help but chuckle at him. "All right, lazy dog." I flip the lock on the doggie door so he can go out as I head for the coffee pot.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, I start up the stairs balancing a tray loaded with our coffee, toasted English muffins, butter, jam and some fruit. Jasper is still snugged up to the pillow as I set the tray on the nightstand beside the bed. Carefully, I slide back into the bed, replacing the pillow with my body. Nuzzling his ear, I nibble and lick him, softly murmuring… "Jasper… baby… time to open those beautiful blue eyes." My fingers gently stroke along his cheek and down along his jaw line. The soft stubble teases my fingertips.<p>

Groaning, Jasper's blue eyes flicker open just a tiny bit. "Hmmmm? What?" He grumbles… obviously not a morning person. He rolls away from me. "Go away…." He mumbles.

"Come on, baby. I've got you some coffee." I fan the coffee's aroma toward him. He draws in a deep breath, rising up slowly, his nose following the aroma. "There you are…" I fan more of the smell to him and he follows it, eyes shut, seeking it like a baby seeking it's mother's milk. "That's it baby." I slide my arm around him, helping him to sit up and guide the cup to his lips. "Here ya go…"

He takes a couple of sips, moaning softly. His eyes slowly open and he reaches up to take the cup from me, cradling it close to his lips. "Ahhhh…" he sighs.

After we finish our coffee and the light breakfast, we get a quick shower, get dressed and head downstairs to find stuff to decorate our tree for the animals.

* * *

><p>"I know there is some popcorn in here somewhere." I rummage through the cabinets. "Take a look in the walk-in pantry… see if you can find some raisins or maybe dried cranberries or something." I point out the pantry and Jasper disappears into it. My mom always keeps this place completely stocked up with the non-perishable necessities. And the way that lady likes to cook and bake, that means she has just about everything you could think of in here.<p>

Jasper comes out of the pantry waving two huge plastic bags. "Got both cranberries and raisins!"

We spend the next couple of hours stringing popcorn, raisins and cranberries on to miles of thread. We bundle up and go out on the deck to get our tree set up. This year, the tree will be for the animals and we will have the fun of watching them enjoy it from the warmth inside the house.

Alec dances around the yard. I don't think I've ever seen a dog that loves the snow as much as he does. He's the only dog I've ever seen that actually tunnels under the snow, only to pop out and startle you. I swear he laughs at us when we jump in surprise. We laugh at him and it just spurs him on to more silly antics.

We finally finish the tree. It stands tall in the holder, fresh snow dusting the branches. The popcorn/cranberry/raisin strings drape around the outer edges, to make it easy for the critters to get to them. We had found some seed corn out in the garage, but it was too hard to string, so we just spread it on the ground around the deck for the deer. Happy with our creation, we went back inside, dodging Alec, since he had the bright idea that surely it was a race to see who could get in first. Yeah, right.

"Uh… Edward? How do we keep Alec from scaring away any of the animals that want to come and eat?"

"I'll just keep his backyard doggie doors locked and he'll have to go out front."

"Won't he come around back to try to get in?"

"Nah. He learned early on that the door he goes out is the only one he can come back in. It'll be all right."

"Oh. Okay then."

We work together in the kitchen, putting together a snack to enjoy while we sit, talk and enjoy watching the snow covering the world outside. I fix us a pot of hot chocolate while Jasper fixes us a variety of sandwiches to munch on. We decide to sit on the loveseat in the living room, as it faces the glass doors leading to the deck and gives us a perfect view of both the tree on the deck and in the distance, Mt. Rainier, the top shrouded in clouds. We turn off all the inside lights so that the outside security lights will give a soft glow to the deck and yard, providing us with a good view without scaring off any wildlife that come to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

After getting the tree decorated, we get ourselves a snack and settle in the living room on the love seat. Edward has been so attentive and loving today. His fingers gently stroking my cheek, brushing across my back and shoulders, the little kisses on my neck… the man is making me crazy. Setting my mug on the little table in front of us, I settle back, nestling close to Edward's side. Letting my hands roam, I slowly trail my fingertips along the side of his neck, to the short hairs at the base of his skull. I can see the gooseflesh rise on his skin as he shivers and softly moans. Leaning closer, my tongue traces the outer edge of his ear, my lips pulling the lobe in between my teeth as I gently nibble.

"Oh…" Edward moans, leaning closer. He reaches over and cups the bulge in my jeans, eliciting a groan from me. "Damn, baby… you feel so good. He whispers to me.

My hips push against his hand, drawing a long, low moan from my chest. "Ahhhh… so good."

Edward smirks at me, taking a firm grip on my needy cock… slowly moving his hand from the base to the tip.

Squirming and panting I beg him… "Please… oh god… please."

"What, baby? Tell me… what do you need?" Edward peers up at me through his long lashes, cocking one eyebrow, never stopping his stroking.

"Oh, please, love… I need… need…" My whole body is writhing in desperation, hips lifting off the loveseat.

"What baby? Just tell me and I'll give you anything." Edward continues to tease me.

"Your mouth! I need your hot, wet mouth wrapped around my throbbing dick!" My fingers knot in his sweat dampened hair, pulling his face down to where I need him.

Softly chuckling, he flips the button on my jeans open, sliding the zipper down, releasing the pressure on my cock. "Lift up." I raise my ass off the cushion as he pulls my jeans and boxer briefs down over my hips and off my body, throwing them across the room.

My cock, free at last, springs up, slapping my belly, pulling a deep growl from me. Our eyes meet and I see his are dark, almost black with lust. His pink tongue swipes across his lips as he moves closer to my erection, blowing his warm breath across the tip. "Ahhhh…" I moan. "Please… don't tease…" I beg.

"No teasing, baby." Flattening his tongue, he runs it, slowly, from my puckered entrance, across my quivering balls and from the base of my cock to the tip. "God, Jasper… you are delicious."

He stares into my eyes for a moment and I can see his love radiating from them. Slowly, he sinks his hot, wet mouth over the tip. My hips jerk upward and I try to control them. I can't tear my eyes away from him. His lips wrapped so tightly around my heavy cock… his tongue swirling as he sucks me so hard. I'm not going to last long… I can already feel the coil tightening in my stomach. His fingers whisper over my balls, sending shivers and gooseflesh over my body. "Edw… Ed… oh god! I'm gonna… gonna…" gasping for breath, I can't get anything else out. My whole body trembles. My fingers tighten in his hair.

"Cum for me, Jasper." He murmurs, then plunges my cock deep into his throat, moaning around me, sending vibrations throughout my body, his fingers tugging gently on my ball sac.

My back arches up and freezes as I release down his throat, screaming out his name. "Oh! Oh! Edward… Edwa… Edward!" Collapsing back on the loveseat, I can't move a muscle. My eyes barely crack open, I watch as Edward lovingly cleans me up, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He looks very pleased with himself.

As he crawls up my body, I can see the intense lust in his eyes. Good. I want him to fuck me. Hard. Fast. Reaching down, I undo his jeans, slipping my hand inside, wrapping my hand around his weeping cock. He gasps.

"Love… please… fuck me." I beg him softly. He nods and I push his jeans and boxers as far as I can reach, then he takes over, kicking them off on to the floor.

Stretching, he reaches for the drawer in the table in front of us, digging out a small bottle of lube. He gives me a wicked grin. "Always prepared." Opening the bottle, he pours a fair amount into his hand, closes the top and sets it on the table. Turning back to me, he shifts me around so my legs are hanging over the front of the loveseat and he is on his knees in front of me.

His fingers trace their way to my entrance, his eyes never leaving mine. One finger traces around the edge of my hole, spreading the slick lube. Slowly, he pushes his index finger into me. Groaning, I push down on his finger, needing more. He moves it in and out, then add his middle finger, stretching me. His other hand takes my rapidly enlarging cock and stokes it at the same pace as his fingers. Completely out of my control, my body writhes, soft moans and groans flow from my throat. My head falls back and my eyes shut, savoring the sensations. I jerk when suddenly my cock is engulfed in his hot, wet mouth. I nearly lose it. "Arrrggghhh! Edward! Please…. Please… I'm ready…" I beg for his cock in me.

His hand replaces his mouth on my cock as he shifts around, stroking lube on his massive dick. I watch him through slitted eyelids. Placing my legs over his shoulders, he slowly pushes into me. "Ahhh… Jasper. So tight…so hot." He groans. When the head of his cock pushes past the inner ring of muscle, he stills to let my body adjust to the intrusion. After a moment, I move my hips to let him know he can move. Slowly, he pushes the rest of the way in, until his balls rub against my ass.

His cock fills me completely. It feels so good, I feel so complete… as if we are one.

He moves in and out of me slowly at first. My hips rise to meet his thrust, encouraging him to move faster… harder. Panting, I cry out. "Harder, Edward. Please!"

He pounds into me, pushing me against the back of the cushions. "Is this what you want, Jasper? Tell me, baby." The sweat drips from his forehead onto my belly, mixing with mine. My cock slides against him with every thrust and I know I won't last much longer.

"Yes! More…" I reach down to stroke myself, but he bats my hand away.

"No, baby. I want to make you cum just from my cock fucking you." He speeds up and pounds into me as hard and fast as he can, gasping for air. "You gonna cum for me? Huh, baby?"

My head whips back and forth uncontrollably. "Yes… yes… I'm close…oh… oh…" My body locks up, my back arching up off the cushion as my cock empties all across my belly and chest. Edward stokes into me twice more, then releases his cum into my body. I can feel the hot streams coating my insides.

"Ahhhh… Jasper!" He screams out, then collapses on me. We lie there for a few minute, or was it hours? He eases out of me and I can't help but whimper at the loss. His lips brush across mine, then travel to my ear. "I love you, Jasper. With my soul… I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. More than you could ever know."

We shift around so we can stretch out and I drift off… not quite asleep, but not quite awake, either. Edward climbs off and goes into the bathroom, bringing back a warm, wet towel and gets us cleaned up. He grabs the throw off the back of the loveseat and snuggles down with me, covering us both. "Sleep, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay… who needs a smoke? I do.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 22<p>

_Previously:_

_He grabs the throw off the back of the loveseat and snuggles down with me, covering us both. "Sleep, my love."_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

Why is it so bloody hot in here? Reaching for the covers to throw them off and try to cool down, I discover the reason for the heat wave… Edward. His arms are wrapped around me n a death grip and one of his legs is draped across my lower body, tangled with my legs. I am effectively trapped and at his mercy.

Pulling at his arms, I try to extricate myself, but he keeps tightening his arms, muttering softly.

"Edward." I whisper… nothing. "Edward. Edward!" I try to shake him. He groans, slides his arms from around me and turns his face to the back of the love seat. Sliding off the side of the love seat, I hit the floor harder than I expected. "Oooff!" That sucker is higher than I thought. Peeking up over the edge, I check to see if he is still asleep… he is.

Getting to my feet, I look around for my pants or boxers. I find my boxers across the room and slip them on, heading for the bathroom. After I take care of business, wash my hands and brush my teeth, I feel human again.

Wandering into the kitchen, I look out across the deck and yard. The sun had apparently just gone down, pink and gold streaks still painted the evening sky. The snow had stopped while we were sleeping and the yard was pristine, no footprints to mar the perfection.

The outside security lights, scattered around the edge of the yard, cast a soft glow across the snow, creating sparkles everywhere the gentle breeze caused movement. It looked like a magical fairyland or one of those fancy, expensive Christmas cards. I stood and stared for quite a while. So peaceful… I love it here.

Looking around the kitchen, I spot the espresso machine. Cool. Digging through the cabinets, I find everything I need to make us a couple of vanilla mochas. The smell of the espresso brewing must have awakened Edward. He comes shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He looks like a little boy, just getting up from his nap. Adorable. Reaching out, I pull him into my arms, holding him close. "Hello, love. Sleep well?

"Umhumm." He sounds so sleepy still.

"I'm making us a vanilla mocha. Sound good?"

"Oh… yes." He mumbles, snuggling his face in to my chest, his hands caressing my back.

"Come on, love…" I lead him over to the breakfast bar and settle him on one of the stools. "Sit here while I finish them up." I kiss his temple and am rewarded with a sweet smile from my love.

I finish up the drinks and we wander back into the living room to sip them and watch for animals to sample our tree. We don't have to wait long before Edward nudges me and points. A small doe eases her way into the yard, finding the corn we scattered there earlier. She nervously looks around before lowering her head to eat. After a few minutes another deer joins her. We grin at each other, snuggle closer and just watch. This is heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>CHPOV<strong>

Well, that went better than I thought it would. James and I met, separately, with Paul, Embry and Quil. Each man got a different story. They took notes, asked all the right questions and agreed to keep the information between the three of us, as protection for Jasper, of course.

Now, we just have to wait and see what the Volturi do. James has got all the surveillance in place. Their cell phones are all bugged, as are their desks. We couldn't bug their cars, but we did get GPS devices attached to the cars. They are set to report any findings to either James or myself and check in with us daily, just to let us know where they are in their investigations.

James and I are the only ones who know Jasper is actually here in Washington. He and I had a long discussion the day after I got back from my 'fishing trip' with Jacob. He agrees that the plan we came up with should work. He kept telling me how glad he was that I trusted him with the truth. Not sure why, but I didn't tell him about this Edward Cullen guy. I know Jacob didn't want me to, so I guess that's why I didn't.

"Hey, Charlie!" James stuck his head around the corner of the door. "You stayin' here all night?"

Looking up from my computer screen, I checked the time on the wall clock. Good grief… 7 pm already? "Naw. Time just got away from me." I shut down my computer and locked it down for the night.

"Want to join me for a bite to eat before you head to the house?"

"Where at? That little diner down the street? I stood and reached for my coat, pulling it on

He shrugged. "Yeah, that will work. Best burgers in town."

"Got that right." I hit the light switch, plunging my office in darkness. "What are you waiting for?" I asked as I headed down the hall to the elevators.

"Right behind you."

The little diner was nearly empty when we walked in. We must have missed the dinner rush. Good. James and I made our way to a booth in the back, sliding in across from each other. The waitress was at our table almost before we could get settled.

"Hi. I'm Candy and I'll be your server tonight." She practically drooled all over James and I'm not sure she even saw me." "What can I get you boys to drink?" Hmm, maybe she did notice me after all. She leaned in closer to James, showing off her ample cleavage. James seemed to enjoy the view, giving her a big grin.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee, Sweetheart." He purred at her, eliciting a blush that crept up her neck and across her cheeks. She glanced at me. "Same here." "Be right back", she turned and walked away.

She was back in a minute with coffee for us and we ordered burgers and fries. While we waited for our food, James fidgeted around.

"James, what's wrong with you? You can't sit still." He looked at me, like he was trying to decide how to tell me something. "Spit it out, man. What is it?"

He rubbed his hand across his face, then looked up at me. "I think Paul is the mole."

"What?" Paul had been on the force for over eight years. Never in trouble… never a complaint against him. I'm shocked.

"I know, I know. I couldn't believe it myself. He's been like a brother to me. But, I've got the recordings from his phone… " He trailed off, looking anywhere but at me.

"I want to hear these recordings. Where are they?" I can't believe Paul would do something like this. Damn.

James reached into his coat pocked, bringing out a small cassette tape. "I had a copy made for you, Charlie." He handed it across the table to me and I put it in my pocket. I'll listen to it later tonight. "It's pretty incriminating."

"Have you said anything to him?"

"No. I wanted to run it by you first."

The waitress brought our food over. "Here you go." She set the plates in front of us. "Can I get you boys anything else? Anything at all?" She stared at James, hope in her eyes.

"No, honey, this is fine." I sent her on her way.

We were quiet as we ate. I always loved the burgers here, but tonight… they had no taste… at all. We finished eating and left several bills on the table for the waitress, heading out the door. We walked back to the station parking lot, both lost in our thoughts. As we walked up to my truck, I turned to James.

"Don't say anything to Paul just yet. I want to hear this recording and keep an eye on him for a day or two." James nodded. "I want you to follow him. Find out who he's seeing and talking to."

"Will do. Should be easy enough with the GPS. He'll never know since I can choose my own route." I nodded. "Want me to get video if I can?"

Yeah. I want to be absolutely sure before we ruin his career." I unlocked my truck and slide in. James turns to go to his car. "James." He stops, turning back to me. "Man, be really sure." He nods and heads to his car as I start my truck and head home.

* * *

><p><strong>JHPOV<strong>

I can't help but snicker as I get in my car. Charlie is such a chump. When I first came out here to Seattle, I was just trying to get away from the Chicago Internal Affairs. They hadn't gotten enough on me to file charges, but they sure were looking really hard for evidence. I figured if I transferred out they'd think I must be clean, since I'd be leaving all my connections, if any, behind. Timed it just right. 'Course, I didn't give up my connections… I just re-connected with Aro's men out here.

I need to convince Charlie and everyone else that Paul is the mole. He actually is, but he's not the only one. Demetri recruited him about a year ago, but only gets the small stuff from him. They don't completely trust him yet. He doesn't know that I'm their main information guy in the department. Hell… they've got me keeping an eye on him. He'll be the perfect fall guy. Once I bring him down, Charlie will believe anything I tell him from now on.

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket. Pulling it out, I see that it's Demetri. "Hey D! How's it goin'?"

"Yeah, yeah." Demetri doesn't do small talk. "Had a call from Paul. Says Whitlock is back in Chicago."

"Yeah, well… maybe not." I chuckle.

"You think its funny, Jimmy boy?" Demetri snarls. "Aro wants to know where he is… NOW. Trust me, you do not want to mess with him."

"Chill, man. I've got the right info. Charlie is trying to find out who's passing info on to you guys. He's put out three different stories. I need you to act like you believe Paul. Be obvious and make it look like you're sending someone to Chicago to get Whitlock."

"And why would I do that?"

"So I can prove that he is the mole and get the heat off. The less heat, the more info I can get to you."

Demetri is silent for a few minutes. "All right. We'll do it your way." He paused. "Don't make me wait too long for the real location. Got it?

"Shouldn't take more than a week at the most." The line went dead as he hung up on me. Prick. Without my info, they never would have found them in the first place. And it sure wasn't my fault they were too stupid to make sure they had Whitlock dead before they dumped him. And if Demetri thought I was gonna screw up my Christmas by getting involved in this hunt, he was crazier than I thought. He can wait until _AFTER_ the holidays.

Punching the remote for the garage door, I pull into the garage, lock up the car and go inside. I toss my keys in the bowl on the table by the door and grab a bottle of water from the fridge, before slumping down on the couch and turning on the TV. I always think better with a little background noise. Now, how do I set Paul up to get caught…I already told Charlie I heard the tape and I know he's at home listening to it. Knowing him, he'll want to stake him out and catch him in the act. Okay. What could go wrong? Paul is not supposed to know about me… but what if someone has let it slip… hmmm.

* * *

><p>I wake up, still on the couch. Damn. That couch was not meant to be slept on and boy do I feel it this morning. Groaning, I crawl up off the couch and head into the bathroom to get under my hot shower and hopefully loosen up some of these knotted up muscles.<p>

Oh… that feels so good. The water beats down on me and I just stand there, head down while it soothes away the aches. Then it hits me. The only way to safely pin the mole label on Paul is to 'accidentally' shoot him when we catch him in the act. And, if possible, I need to catch him alone and have him shoot me. Then I can claim self-defense… I had to shoot him… he shot at me. Even if I have to shoot myself. Yeah, that will work.

* * *

><p><strong>CHPOV<strong>

I got to my office before any of my team. I need to listen to this tape again. I just can't believe that Paul was our mole. Pressing the 'play' button on my tape player, I lean back in my chair, closing my eyes to listen closely.

"_Yeah."_

"_It's me… Paul."_

"_Got something for me?"_

'_Yeah. Swan called me in for a meeting with him and Hunter this morning."_

'_And?"_

"_They know where Whitlock is."_

"_You gonna tell me or do I have to convince you to talk?"_

"_Felix, man… you don't have to threaten. I'm gonna tell you. Uh… is the family still offering the reward for the info?"_

"_Yeah. $10,000 when we get him."_

"_Good. He's back in Chicago. Hiding out in his old apartment. Dummy thinks no one will look there for him."_

"_I'll have someone check on that. Anything else?"_

"_Yeah… uh… I think one of the guys might think I'm giving you information."_

"_Who?"_

"_James Hunter. H__e keeps looking at me funny."_

_Felix chuckles. "Don't worry about it, man. You're good."_

"_What's funny about that?"_

"_Nothing. Call if you find out anything else." He chuckles as he disconnects the call._

As the tape ends, I sit up and punch the 'stop' button. Paul thinks James is involved? What was the chuckling about? No way. James is straight as an arrow. I know this. He wouldn't have given me the tape with his name mentioned if he was dirty. Yeah. Felix is just trying to cause trouble.

"Morning Charlie!" James walks into my office and flops down in a chair. "Did you listen to the tape?

"Yup. We need to feed him something he has to take to them. We have to catch him in the act. The tape is good, but he can argue that it's someone else imitating his voice."

"True. But what arewe gonna give him to take to them?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that. The first thing we have to do is let him think he's being watched and maybe bugged. Then we let it slip that Whitlock is talking to Black and is gonna testify. And that he has more evidence in his apartment. That should be enough to get Paul to meet up with them."

"I'll get right on it" James got up and headed out. "Be good to get this leak shut down, right, Charlie" He stopped in the doorway and grinned at me.

"Just take care of it, James."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Dun, dun,dun…duuuunnnn. Here it comes.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 23<p>

_Previously:_

"_I'll get right on it" James got up and headed out. "Be good to get this leak shut down, right, Charlie" He stopped in the doorway and grinned at me._

"_Just take care of it, James."_

* * *

><p><strong>JHPOV<strong>

I couldn't help but snigger as I walked down the hall. Swan was so easy. I'll get Paul out of the way and let him take the fall and then I can get the right information to Demetri. And that ten grand will come in handy.

The day shift is starting to filter in. Paul steps off the elevator as I walk past.

"Paul. Come have a cup of coffee. I have some more information on the Whitlock case for you."

Throwing my arm across his shoulder, we walk down the hallway to the break room, grab coffee and sit at a table by the window, away from the rest of them.

"Charlie tells me that Whitlock has been talking to that detective in Chicago and has come up with more evidence against the Volturi. Not sure exactly what, but Charlie says they're pretty excited about it. Apparently, it's enough to shut their operation down and put Aro Volturi away forever."

"Great!" You could almost see the dollar signs in Paul's eyes. I know he will run straight to Demetri with the new information.

"Charlie wants us to keep investigating that house fire that killed Whitlock's parents." Paul nods. "He wants to tie that to the Volturi and try to get them out of Seattle."

"No problem."

"Oh… one ore thing. Don't tell anyone about the Chicago information."

"Why's that?"

"Charlie thinks we have a mole in the department and he doesn't want that information getting back to the Volturi. We need Whitlock alive and ready to testify."

Paul looks uncomfortable and glances around the room. "Does he have any idea who it is?"

"Not yet, but he's got some surveillance set up and has a team monitoring calls." Paul glances at his cell phone. "Don't worry, we'll catch whoever it is. But keep this just between us."

"It's not one of our team is it?" He looks nervous.

"No, Charlie thinks it's one of the uniforms."

The relief on Paul's face is almost laughable. I have to fight back a big grin. He's buying this. So easy.

"Yeah, well… I never discuss anything with them anyway." He shrugs. "Well, I better get to work." Paul grabs his empty paper cup, gets up, tosses the cup in the trash and heads out the door. He stops and turns back. "James… let me know if Charlie and you need any help catching the mole." He walks through the doorway and down the hall.

I sit at the table for a few more minutes, finishing off my coffee. This is gonna be just too easy. Pulling my cell out of my jacket pocket, I pull up the GPS signal from Paul's phone. He's still in the building.

I decide to get one more cup of coffee while I wait for Paul to make his move. Since I planted the idea that even his phone might be tapped, I'm sure he'll go for a person-to-person meeting with Demetri or Felix. As I head back to my table, Embry walks in, nodding to me as he gets himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, James."

"Embry."

"Say… I haven't been able to find anything on the Whitlock guy that's supposed to be in Phoenix. Anything else come up about him?" Embry sipped his coffee as he waited.

"Nothing else yet. Were you able to find that trucker he hitched a ride with?"

"Not yet. Still working on it."

I glance down at my phone and see that Paul has left the station. Standing, I grab the phone, putting it back in my pocket. "Well, duty calls. Keep digging."

Embry grinned at me. "Will do. Have a good one, James."

"Yeah, you, too."

* * *

><p>I stop by my office to get my overcoat. It's a typical Seattle day… rainy. I pass Charlie in the hall on my way to the elevator. "He's on the move… I'm gonna tail him."<p>

Charlie nods at me. "Call if you need back up."

The elevator doors open and I step in, pressing the button for the first floor. "Will do." The doors close and the car moves downward.

Stepping out the door, I pull my collar high around my ears. The rain isn't all that hard, but it's steady. Looking out over a sea of umbrellas, I can't see Paul, but that's okay. I know most of the places where Demetri likes to meet… out of the way and private. I need to stop by my place and pick up my 'other' gun. Every cop has one… he has the 'official' weapon and then at least one or two 'unofficial' ones. Sometimes you just don't want something traced back to you. Sometimes you simply have to take justice into your own hands.

Unlocking my car, I climb in, start it up and head to my apartment. This car is simply for show, my baby stays locked up in a private garage out in the suburbs. I only drive my '57 corvette on special occasions. For everyday use, this old Chevy Camaro works just fine. One of the old 60's muscle cars, it's just flashy enough to fit my 'persona' at the station, but not out of my salary range like my corvette. It's a classic.

Amazing. A parking spot right in front of my building. Must be my day. Sliding into the empty spot, I cut the engine, climb out, lock it and hurry into the building. My apartment isn't anything special… a second floor walk up, two bedrooms, but, once again, it fits the persona.

On the top shelf in the back of the walk-in closet, is the metal lock box that holds my private weapons. I reach up and pull it down, moving to sit on the bed as I open it. I pull out my 9mm Glock and a couple of extra clips, checking to see they are full. Sliding it into my belt at the small of my back, I close and lock up the box, replacing it on the shelf. I took this one off a drug dealer in Chicago. No one saw me get it, so it's not traceable back to me.

I check Paul's location as I head out of the apartment. Smiling, I see that he is headed to the Volturi warehouse down by the docks. Jeez, he's making this so easy. Far enough away from everything else I shouldn't have to worry about any witnesses. I should probably let Demetri know I will be showing up down there. Don't want him shooting me.

His phone rings three times before he picks up. "Yeah?"

"Hey man, Paul is on his way to see you."

"I know."

"I'm headed that way. I need to take him out. Charlie suspects that he's the one passing you information and I want Charlie to think that the mole is dead and no longer a problem."

"You gonna come in with guns blazing?" Demetri didn't sound too happy about that idea.

"No, I want to sneak in and catch him on his way out. I need to make it look like self defense."

Demetri started laughing. "Dude… you gonna shoot yourself with his gun?"

"'Fraid so. Damn. I hate that, but it's the safest way to cover my ass." I listen to him laugh some more. "Man, it's not funny. I hate hospitals."

Demetri laughs for another minute or so. "Tell you what, James… I'll make sure to send over dome flowers for you. Maybe I'll even have Heidi deliver them personally, with orders to do whatever she can to make you forget your pain." He snickered.

Heidi is Demetri's personal sex slave. She's tall, slender and built like every man's dream. Long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He's had her for long enough that she never, ever questions an order from him. If he tells her to blow me, she will… no matter where we are… and never even think twice about it.

"That would help." I chuckle.

"Text me when you get here. I'll keep him here until you do."

"Will do. Thanks."

"Paul just pulled up. Want me to leave as soon as our meeting is over or hang around a bit?"

"Go ahead and leave. Just be sure to go before he does. Let him be the last to leave. No need for you to be there for this."

"No problem" He disconnected.

* * *

><p>I check the GPS on last time as I get into the car. Yup, he's at the warehouse. Easing into traffic I head down to the docks and the Volturi warehouse. Should only take about fifteen minutes to get there. Just enough time for Paul to tell Demetri what he thinks knows.<p>

As I pull up to the warehouse, I see Paul's car parked around the side. I pull around to the back and park. Pulling out my phone I send Demetri a simple text, letting him know I am here and moving into the building.

I slip into the building through the side door. I can hear the murmur of voices in the distance. Peering around a large crate, I can see Paul, Demetri, Felix and a couple of their goons standing several feet from the main door. Paul appears to be arguing with Demetri, while Felix looks on with a smirk on his face.

Moving closer, I can hear their conversation.

"I'm telling you, Demetri… Charlie says that Whitlock has more evidence and he's willing to testify!"

"We haven't found anything to suggest that he's even back in the Chicago area. His apartment is still deserted. No sign that he's been back." He looks over at Felix, giving him a small nod. "I think you're trying to set us up." He reaches out and grabs Paul by the collar, yanking him closer. "Now, why would you want to do that?"

I can see the sweat running down Paul's forehead, dripping into his eyes.

"No! No, man. I wouldn't try anything against you. You know that." Paul is desperate. "I'm just telling you what James told me this morning. I thought you'd want to know."

Demetri looks at him for a minute, then releases him, pushing him backwards. "If I find that you've been lying to me… I'll kill you. Slowly."

Paul puts both hands up, palms out. "No, Man. I've never lied to you. I swear."

"We'll see. You got anything else for me?"

"That's all he had to say. Oh! He did say that they think the mole is a uniform."

"Good." He turns to Felix. "Let's get out of here. I have other things to do." Paul starts to follow them out, but Demetri turns to him, stopping him. "Stupid. You wait until we're gone… then you leave. I don't need to risk being seen with you." He pokes Paul in the chest with his finger, making his point.

"Sure, sure. You're right, of course." He steps back from the door.

I wait, behind the crate, until Demetri and his crew have time to load up and leave, keeping a close eye on Paul. I want to do this inside the warehouse… don't need any witnesses. Stepping around the crates, I call out. "Paul." He jumps, whirling around, pulling out his gun. My Glock is already in my hand. "So, it's been you all this time."

He stares, his gun pointing at me. I keep moving toward him, the Glock aimed at his chest. "Put it down, Paul. Charlie's already heard everything." I hold my phone up. "Had an open line to him. It's over."

He lowered his gun. "Man, it's not what it looked like. I was trying to set him up. You know me." He is getting desperate, now.

Without warning, I unload the full clip into his chest. The look of surprise on his face before he falls is laughable. He crumples to the floor, eyes glazed over. I walk over, nudging his gun away from his hand just in case he isn't dead yet. I want to control where 'he' shoots me. Pressing my fingers against the side of his neck, I feel for a pulse. Nothing.

I pull out a handkerchief and use it to pick up his gun. Slipping it into his hand, I guide his hand to aim for my leg. Damn… this is gonna hurt. I slide my leg back a bit, don't want it too close, and press his finger against the trigger. The gun spits out its bullet, right into my left thigh.

"Awwww…shit!" I hollered. I drop his hand to the ground and manage to hop a little way away from him. I ease myself to the floor. Blood is running out of the hole in my leg and I'm getting a bit lightheaded. Pulling out my phone, I hit the emergency button. The police operator answers and my performance begins.

"Officer down! I've been shot." I lay back and let the phone roll from my hand onto the concrete floor. I know the GPS in the phone will get them to me quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apparently, FF has been pulling a lot of stories off the site. If this one should disappear, you can find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop. www (dot) thewriterscoffeshop (dot) com (slash) library I am shewoolf over there, too.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter up. Went to the FF writers meet up in Vegas and got my whole schedule screwed up. Think I'm back on track now! Had a great time and sure was hard to come back to real life.

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 24<p>

_Previously:_

"_Officer down! I've been shot." I lay back and let the phone roll from my hand onto the concrete floor. I know the GPS in the phone will get them to me quickly._

* * *

><p><strong>CHPOV<strong>

I arrive at the warehouse just as the paramedics are loading James into the ambulance. Hurrying over to the truck, I step in to see how he is doing.

"How's he doing? He gonna be all right?" The paramedic was starting an IV and looked around at me briefly before answering. "He's shot in the leg. Luckily, it looks like the bullet missed the bone, but they'll have to x-ray it to be sure."

James lay on the gurney with his eyes shut. He is so pale. I reach out to touch his hand. It feels cold and clammy. "But… is he gonna be all right? Why does he feel so cold?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, the bullet tore his femoral artery and he's on the edge of shock." He turns to me as he finishes hanging a bag of some kind of medication attached to James's IV. "We're heading for the hospital now… do you want to ride along?"

"No. Thanks. I need to get inside and get the investigation rolling. I just needed to check on him first." I step out and reach over to close the door. Before I close it, I ask the paramedic a favor. "Son, if he wakes up… tell him I'll be in to see him as soon as I can."

"Sure thing."

I shut the door and bang on the back to let the driver know he can go. I watch as they pull out, the lights coming on and the siren wailing. I hope he will pull through. Mentally giving myself a shake, I stride into the warehouse and get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>JHPOV<strong>

Oh crap… I hurt. A lot. Opening my eyes, just a tiny bit, the light blinds me. I clamp them closed again. What is that noise? The incessant beeping is really annoying. I wish someone would shut that noise off. Where the hell am I? I lay still and rack my brain. What happened? Slowly, it all comes back to me. Okay. I'm in the hospital with a hole in my leg. Paul shot me. Yup. That's what happened.

Damn. Didn't think it'd hurt this much. Reaching down to touch the painful spot on my leg, I find bandages running from my groin almost to my knee. What the… ? I started searching for the button to call the nurse. Ah. There it is… tucked under my pillow. What a stupid place to put it. I press the button several times. I need someone in here now.

The door opens and an older woman in scrubs walks in. "Well, look who's awake."

She is way too chirpy. "Gee… ya think?" I can't help it. I hate these nurses who think they have to be all cheerful and chirpy. "Why the hell is my leg bandaged from dick to knee?" I demand. She frowns at me. Too fuckin' bad. "Well?"

"You'll have to talk to your doctor about that, _sonny._" She grabs my arm, taking my blood pressure and pulse… her mouth set in a disapproving straight line. Walking to the end of the bed, she adds her findings to my chart. "I'll let your doctor know you're finally awake. He'll be in to see you." She turns and stalks out of the room.

"Bitch", I mumble. Why do they keep the old hags? …Especially for male patients? Don't they know that a hot, young thing makes a man want to get better faster? It's just common sense.

Settling back, I try to get comfortable on this 'brick' they call a pillow. Wonder how long it will take the doc to get in here… wonder if Charlie is around. How long was I out? You'd think that 'cow' could have told me something. What a waste of space.

After what seemed like hours, my door slowly swung open. I struggle to sit up. Finally, I just use the button to raise the back of the bed. Charlie peeks around the door. I guess he's checking to see if I'm awake. "Charlie!" I call out to him with a big grin on my face. "Come in, come in."

He grins back at me and comes over, reaching out to shake my hand. "Son, you look a lot better now than the last time I saw you." He drags a chair closer to the bed and sits down. "How's the leg? Doc been in yet?"

"Well, I woke up about an hour ago… when I called the nurse, I got this chirpy, old hag." I shudder. "She said she'd have to doc come in, but I haven't seen him yet."

"He'll be in pretty soon, I'd guess." Charlie looked around at the door. As he did, it opened and some doctor walked in.

"Good to see you awake." He smiled at me as he glanced over my chart, then he hung it back at the end of my bed. "Looks like you're doing pretty well." He came closer, reaching out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Dr. Cullen. I did the surgery on your leg."

Charlie's eyes got big at the doc's name. Wonder why.

"I need to check your incision." He looked at Charlie and then back at me. "Sir, if you'll wait outside, it'll just be a minute." Charlie stands up and heads for the door.

"Charlie." He turns to see what I want. "Man, you can stay. You're my best friend." He looked at Dr. Cullen. "Doc, it's okay with me if Charlie stays."

Dr. Cullen shrugged. "It's fine with me as long as you're okay with it."

"I'd just have to tell him everything you said later…" I chuckle. "He may as well hear it first hand. Save me some time."

Dr. Cullen chuckles as he pulls the blanket down, exposing my leg. I was right… the bandage ran from my groin all the way to my knee. "Doc, why such a big bandage for a little hole?"

"The bullet tore your femoral artery. It did a lot of damage."

My head hit the pillow. Damn. I could have died. Holy shit.

"We had to do a lot of repair work in there." Dr. Cullen carefully removed the bandage, exposing a long line of stitches running down the inside of my thigh. It looked red… almost angry. "Looks good… no seepage." He examines it closely. Reaching for the call button, he summons a nurse. "I'll have the nurse replace the dressing."

He pulls the other chair in the room, closer to my bed and sits down. Studying his fingertips for a moment, he gathers his thoughts.

"Just spit it out, doc. I can take it."

* * *

><p>Dr. Cullen was silent for a few minutes, then he looks up at me. "When they first brought you in, we weren't sure you would make it." My eyes got big. "The bullet tore up your femoral artery pretty badly. You lost a lot of blood. If the paramedics hadn't gotten to you when they did… well… you would have bled out."<p>

"Shit. You mean I nearly bled to death before help got to me?" I could feel sweat beginning to collect on my forehead. Damn. I almost killed myself.

"Yes, that's exactly right. However, they did get to you in time." He reached over to gently pat my arm. "I know it's hard to hear this."

"No, I'm fine. Please, go on." I swiped my forearm across my forehead, wiping away the sweat before it could run down into my eyes.

"When you were wheeled in

to the ER, they had to give you five pints of blood just to get you stabilized enough for surgery. Once we got in there, I could see the damage that was done. We took a rather large section of vein from your thigh to repair the artery. That's the reason for the extensive dressing."

"But… it's all fixed now and I'm gonna be just fine. Right, doc?" Something about the serious expression on Dr. Cullen's face has me a little worried. "Doc?"

"James… there was extensive damage, severe loss of blood…"

"What are you trying to tell me?" I am really getting worried now.

"There's been some tissue damage. Just how bad and how permanent, we can't be sure of just yet." Compassion for me was rolling off the doc in almost visible waves.

"Doc? What aren't you telling me? Am I gonna lose the leg?" My voice came out a couple of octaves higher than normal and slightly panicky as I rose up in the bed.

"No! No, we don't expect you to lose your leg." I fell back against the pillow in relief. "But… you may have some permanent damage that will require a lengthy recovery and rehabilitation."

"But, I'll recover completely… right? Just have a really cool scar to show the women… right?" Crap. Please let him chuckle and say yes… don't start talking about a wheelchair or crutches or even a cane. "I will be able to walk… right?"

"I expect you'll be walking soon. But you may need a cane for a while."

I lay there just thinking about what he said. This was NOT part of the plan. It was supposed to look bad, but be a minor injury. What the hell happened?

Charlie shifted forward in his chair. "James. Son… don't worry. You'll get the best care available and when you're ready, your job will be waiting for you."

"Try to get as much rest as you can. I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, just buzz the nurse." Dr. Cullen stood, put the chair back against the wall. He moved to the side of my bed and reached down to pat my arm once more. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you're alive, you still have your leg and you will walk. It's just going to take time to get back into the swing of things. Take it one day at a time and you'll do fine." I nodded at him. "If the pain gets too bad, I've left orders for some pain meds for you, just let your nurse know."

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen." He stopped at the door, turning back to look at me. "I have always hated to see one of our finest in my ER or OR, but it is an honor to be able to help and hopefully heal. Goodnight." He nodded to Charlie and left the room.

Charlie scoots his chair closer to me. "You all right, son?" I could see his concern in his eyes. I almost wish I were the person he believes I am.

Shaking my head and closing my eyes, I try to regain control of myself. After a few minutes of silence, I open them to see Charlie watching me. "I've just gotta get my head wrapped around this." I gestured to my leg. "It's a lot to take in all at once."

Charlie and I talked for hours before I began to hurt. After the nurse brought my meds, I got sleepy and Charlie told me he'd see me tomorrow. I drift off to sleep, visions of wheelchairs and canes haunting my dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: Apparently, FF has been pulling a lot of stories off the site. If this one should disappear, you can find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop. .com (slash) library I am shewoolf over there, too.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 25<p>

_Previously with the boys:_

_I finish up the drinks and we wander back into the living room to sip them and watch for animals to sample our tree. We don't have to wait long before Edward nudges me and points. A small doe eases her way into the yard, finding the corn we scattered there earlier. She nervously looks around before lowering her head to eat. After a few minutes another deer joins her. We grin at each other, snuggle closer and just watch. This is heaven._

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Quietly puttering around the kitchen, putting together a special breakfast for us, I looked out onto the deck to see several deer sampling the delights of our Christmas tree. I grab my phone and get a couple of photos of them to show Edward later on.

The snow still floats gently from the sky... big wet flakes coating everything. With the mountain gently smoking in the background and the snow covered forests before me, it looked like the perfect Christmas card.

I wish there had been a way to get Edward a Christmas gift, but with being snowed in, it just wasn't possible. We would have to make up for it later. I want to spend this Christmas Day just re-affirming our love and commitment… and worshiping every succulent inch of him.

While my special quiche bakes, I grab a jacket and quietly go out into the yard to get a few pine boughs to place on the breakfast tray. I grab a couple of small branches, running my nose along them, drinking in the sharp, fresh fragrance. Smells like Christmas. As I turn to go back inside, I glance over at our tree and see that the deer, while they are aware of me, don't seem to be frightened of me. They are still nibbling at the tree while keeping an eye on me.

Setting up the tray, I put the pine boughs on the edges of the tray. They look and smell so good. The oven timer goes off, so I pull the quiche out… perfect. I cut it into wedges, putting two on each of the plates, along with a couple of biscuits with butter and jam. Adding the cups for the coffee with the fixins and the thermal carafe filled with coffee, the tray is ready to take up to my sleeping man.

Alec starts to follow me up the stairs, but I motion for him to stay… and he does. Wow. Quietly, I walk down the hall to our bedroom. Peeking around the door frame, I see my love is still asleep… stretched out on his back, arms raised up, tucked up under his head, those long, muscular legs stretched out, slightly apart… oh lord. His eyes dart back and forth under his eyelids. Wonder what he's dreaming about. As I set the tray down, I hear him mutter… "Jasper…" Ah, he's dreaming of me.

Raking my eyes down his delectable frame, I see that it must be a really good dream… My mouth waters as I watch the sheet slowly rise over his groin. Slipping out of my clothes, I ease on to the bed… lifting the sheet and sliding underneath, working my way down to the promised land. Gently spreading his legs, I slip in between them. My tongue traces it's way from his heavy balls all the way up his cock, right to the tip, where a drop of pre-cum has leaked out. The tip of my tongue plunges into the slit, savoring the flavor of pure Edward. His cock twitches and I hear him softly moan. Wrapping my hand around the base, I lick from the base, back up to the tip, then take him deep in my mouth… tongue swirling, tasting, teasing. His moans are getting louder as he begins to realize this is real, not a dream. The sheet is yanked off us and I look up… captured in his blazing green eyes.

"Oh god… Jasper!" His head drops back to the pillow as I take him deep into my throat, humming around him. "Oh… oh… Jas…" He stutters. His fingers tangle in my hair. "Can I fuck your mouth, Jasper? I need to fuck your mouth." He holds my head still, gently thrusting into my mouth, his eyes searching mine for permission, which I happily give.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

What a way to wake up! Jasper's hot, little mouth wrapped around my morning erection. Reaching down, I fling the sheet off him… I need to see him. Those beautiful, crystal blue eyes shine up at me and I nearly lose it right then. When he sucks me down into his hot, tight throat, my head drops back onto my pillow. I'm not gonna last long like this. My fingers curl into his silky hair, slowing him down. I gaze at him, begging him to let me fuck his mouth… his eyes tell me yes…

Tightening my hold on his head, I slowly thrust up into him. His tongue swiped my length as I pressed deep into his throat. "Oh… god... Jasper. So hot… so tight…" My breathing is coming out in short gasps. I pulled out abruptly, Jasper looking at me quizzically. I flipped him over and crawled over him… sliding my cock back into his hot, wet little mouth, tangling my fingers back into his hair, holding him firmly as I fucked his mouth. His moans vibrate all the way up my throbbing dick, into my groin and all through my body. Muscles trembling, I know I'm not going to last much longer. Then, I feel his hand snaking down and grasping his cock, he strokes himself and I think he's almost there, too. "You close, Jazz?" He groans. "Cum with me, baby… please… I'm gonna… gonna… Ahhhh!" It feels like my cum is coming up all the way from my toes. I can feel Jasper's cum painting our bodies. We both still, riding out the ecstasy, then I roll to the side and collapse next to him, reaching out to caress his cheek.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you, Edward."

* * *

><p>After a short nap and a shower, we take the now cold tray of food downstairs to warm it up. While it heats up in the microwave, I glance out on the deck at our tree. There are four deer nibbling away at the 'ornaments'. I nudge Jasper pointing out the window. He grins at the sight.<p>

"We're gonna have to redecorate that tree." I chuckle. "They've just about got it emptied out."

"Didn't you say that there is some dried corn out in the garage?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. There is. I'd forgotten about it."

"After we eat, we should go out and put some of it out for them. Kind of their own Christmas dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

The microwave dinged and we sat down to eat. Even re-heated, Jasper's quiche was wonderful. "I didn't know you could cook. This is wonderful."

Jasper ducked his head, a shy smile on his face. "Just some things. I wanted to do something special for you on Christmas… since we couldn't get to store for Christmas shopping."

"This is perfect. I have everything I could ever want…" I lean close to him, softly dropping kisses along his jaw… whispering in his ear. " I have my one true love next to me and the best part is that he loves me, too."

He nods his head. "That I do… that I do." He turns his face to me, brushing his lips against mine.

We spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the sofa, watching the deer enjoying the corn we put out for them, kissing and just worshiping each other. It had to be the best Christmas I've ever had. I want lots more just like this one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A bit shorter than usual… but it just felt right. I'm working on getting TWCS caught up with FF… just in case.

Apparently, FF has been pulling a lot of stories off the site. If this one should disappear, you can find it over on (slash) library

I am shewoolf over there, too.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 26<strong>

_Meanwhile… Back in Seattle… (*grin*…I always wanted to say that! LOL)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHPOV<strong>

After James started to drift off, I quietly slip out of his room. I wonder if Dr. Cullen is still here, or if he's already left for the day. As I walk down the hall, towards the elevators, I see him sitting in front of a computer at the nurse's station. Walking over to the counter, I wait for him to look up.

"Oh… does Mr. Hunter need something?" The Dr. looked up at me, concern written across his face.

"No, he's out cold." I chuckle. "Apparently those pain meds are very good."

Dr. Cullen chuckles softly, nodding. "Yes, they do tend to either give the patient a major case of the giggles or put them right to sleep." He finished up his note on the computer, then turned his chair, got up and came around the counter to me. "What can I do for you?"

"Is there some place we can talk, privately?"

He raises an eyebrow at my request, then nods and motions for me to follow him. We walk down several hallways before he opens a door and indicates for me to precede him into the room. "My office will give us plenty of privacy." He rounds his desk and settles into his high backed black leather chair. "Have a seat, Officer…."

"Detective. Detective Charlie Swan."

"Well, Det., what can I do for you?" He leans back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap, patiently waiting for me to speak.

"This is gonna sound like something out of left field… but do you have a son named Edward Cullen?"

His eyebrows rise in surprise. " I do. Why?"

I could tell he was concerned. "He's not in any trouble." I hasten to assure him and watch as he relaxes back into his chair, motioning for me to continue.

"Have you spoken to him recently?"

"I spoke to him a couple of weeks ago and plan to call him tonight. Again… why?"

"Please bear with me for a minute." He nods. "I take it that since it's been a couple of weeks since you spoke, that's he's not in the city."

"No, he isn't"

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"Det. Swan, what is this all about? You tell me he's not in any trouble, then you start asking questions. Before I tell you anything else, I need to know exactly what you're getting at." He folds his arms across his chest, staring at me.

I sit back in my chair, running my fingers through my moustache. How much should I tell him? It is his son that could be in danger… at least I think it's his son. "Dr. Cullen… I just need one more answer and then I'll tell you what's going on." He looks at me for a minute, then reluctantly nods. "A couple of months ago, did he find and rescue an injured man somewhere near Seattle?"

He leans forward, resting his elbows on his desk, giving me an intimidating stare. "Det., I think you'd better start talking… right now."

I have my answer.

"Jasper Whitlock and his father had a small loan company in Chicago. It was completely legitimate and profitable. They treated their customers with respect and dignity…" The good doctor nodded several times through my story, paying close attention. When I finally got to the part about the house fire, he was horrified.

"Oh my god", he muttered, rubbing his face.

"Everyone thought that Whitlock was dead. Until a couple of weeks ago."

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows at me, a questioning look on his face.

"Apparently, Whitlock called Detective Black, in Chicago, to let him know he was alive and wanted the Volturi family taken down." I paused for a minute. How do I tell him the rest of this mess?

"What no one realized… Black had a mole in his department."

"What?" Dr. Cullen leaped up from his chair, shouting. "They know where the boys are?" He begins pacing, running his fingers through his hair, muttering to himself. "I've got to warn them. They have to get out of there. Oh god!"

"Doc." He didn't seem to realize I was still in the room. I stand, reach out and grab him by the shoulders, turning him to face me. "Doc." His eyes focus on me.

"We've got to get them out of there!" He is frantic.

"Doc… sit." I gently push him toward his chair and he sinks down into it. Looking around, I spot a small refrigerator. Walking over, I open it and pull out two bottles of water, handing one to the doc.

He opens it, taking a large swallow, then just sits there, staring at a picture on his desk. Slowly his eyes meet mine. "Tell me the rest." He says quietly.

"First of all… no one knows where they are. Whitlock didn't tell Black where he was."

"Oh, thank god."

"But we figure they're somewhere in Washington." I cock an eyebrow at him and he just nods. "Black caught his mole and took care of it. But he found that I also have a mole. Not sure which one of my guys is dirty, but I'm working on it."

He sat back in the chair, heaving a sigh of relief. "What do they know?"

"They know that Whitlock is alive. That's about it. Black and I got together and concocted three different stories about where he is to try to flush out my mole. We figure he'll run to the Volturi and then we just watch to see where they go." I took a sip of my water and watched while he took it all in. "James Hunter is here because he caught one of our men meeting with the Volturi. When he tried to arrest him, the mole shot him and James was forced to defend himself, killing him. I just don't know if he was the only one."

"Does Hunter know the truth?"

"He knows that I've given out false information and he knows we think they are here in the state."

"You trust him?" He looked skeptical.

"Yeah, I do, he's never given me a reason not to. But being a cop most of my life, I never trust anyone 100%. He won't know their location. Hell… _**I**_ don't know their location." I looked at the good doctor. "Do you?"

He sat, just staring at that picture. I wait. After a few minutes he looks up at me. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Doc… you need to tell me. I can't protect them if I don't know where they are."

"How do I know that you aren't the 'mole'?"

"Good point." I ran my hand across my face, thinking. "Okay. How about this... You can contact your son, right?" He nods. "All right. Call him. Tell him about our talk today. Tell him that if they are not comfortable talking to me, then have Whitlock call Black. He needs to know what's going on."

"All right. I can do that."

I stand up. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I know this has to be hard for you to hear. Please don't wait too long to contact them."

"I won't. Oh. One more thing… do they know he's with my son? Do they know his name?"

"No. Only Black and I know about your son."

"Good."

With that, I leave his office, closing the door behind me. I hope he can get them to call Black, so we can get them some protection.

As I walk out the main doors of the hospital, I am almost run down by an extremely well built blond. She apologizes and goes on in. I turn and watch her as she wanders over to the elevators. Somebody is gonna be very happy with her visit. Chuckling, I go to my car, get in and head home.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Sitting at my desk, I once again look at the photo on the corner. It was taken right before Edward graduated high school. I can see the pride on all our faces… especially his mother's.

What am I going to do? I have to warn them. But, can we trust Det. Swan? Should I encourage them to call Det. Black or just simply stay put and hope no one finds them?

I know that if I don't do something, Swan may take it upon himself to start digging around. All he has to do is go down to City Hall and pull property records to see every property my family owns in Washington.

I sit and stare at the photo of my family. Edward is a good soul… always willing to help out his fellow man. I just wonder if he's taken it too far this time. Shaking my head, I know that's wrong. He couldn't leave the man to die out in the snow. I just wish that Jasper hadn't felt the need to contact Det. Black. My mind races frantically, trying to figure out the best way to protect them.

If the police can't even guarantee that they've gotten their mole, then how can we trust them to protect the boys? How can Swan expect me to tell him where they are? And how much longer can they expect the Volturi to not know about Edward… if they don't already?

Groaning, I lean back in my chair, fingers pinching the bridge of my nose. Once again, I wish I could talk this over with Esme, but I haven't told any of the family about Jasper. I don't believe any of them would talk about it, but something could slip and I don't want any of them in danger, too.

The buzz of my cell phone vibrating in my pocket brings me out of my thoughts. Pulling it out, I see that Esme needs me to stop and get a couple of things from the grocery store on the way home. Glancing at the time, I see it's nearly 7pm. Time to head home and spend Christmas Eve with my family. I just wish Edward was here, instead of at the lodge. Pulling on my coat and grabbing my briefcase, I turn off the light and close my office door.

While waiting for the elevator, I decide to think this over carefully. When we call Edward to wish him a Merry Christmas, I will have to be careful not to let on that there is anyone else there with him. I know he will be careful. I'll wait until the women are busy with Christmas dinner and Emmett is caught up in his video game… then I can slip up to my study and give the boys a call. I certainly can't do it with Esme, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie listening in. I will not allow any more of my family to be put at risk.

* * *

><p>Christmas Day dawns with soft light, a gentle snowfall… and Emmett bouncing through the house like a little boy. Can't help but chuckle at him. Underneath that big, burly man, lives a small boy. I don't think he'll ever change… and quite frankly, I hope he doesn't.<p>

After the gifts are opened and the resulting mess cleared away, we all gather in my study to place the call to Edward. I put the call on speaker so we can all talk to him. Unfortunately we get a recording saying that due to the weather all phone service in the area is down. Everyone is disappointed, but we know that that sometimes happens. We'll try again in a day or two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And so it begins….

Apparently, FF has been pulling a lot of stories off the site. If this one should disappear, you can find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop. .com (slash) library I am shewoolf over there, too.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF **

**S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 27<strong>

_Previously: _

_After the gifts are opened and the resulting mess cleared away, we all gather in my study to place the call to Edward. I put the call on speaker so we can all talk to him. Unfortunately we get a recording saying that due to the weather all phone service in the area is down. Everyone is disappointed, but we know that that sometimes happens. We'll try again in a day or two._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Christmas Day this year was the most perfect Christmas I've ever had. No fanfare, no excessive shopping, no 'over the top' meals… just a warm fire, gentle snowfall and my Jasper snuggled close to me. I can't ask for anything more.

Lightly, I run my fingers through his soft, blond hair. He lets out a sound almost like a purr, and snuggles even closer. I love to watch him sleep… so innocent… at peace… and he makes some of the most wonderful sounds. I can't help it... I love him with my entire being. I have to be the luckiest man on earth… my Jasper loves me, too.

As the sun sinks and the outside lights begin to glow, I sit and gaze into the fire, content. If only we never had to leave here, life would be perfect. But I know it won't last. Jasper could never be happy as long as the men who destroyed his family are still out there… free. Well, I will do whatever I can to help him and keep him safe.

At first, I was surprised my family hadn't called to wish me a Merry Christmas, so I decided to call them. That's when I discovered that apparently the cell phone towers were out, due to the weather. Ah well, we'd talk in a few days.

The next few days pass quietly… I start on my fourth and final book in my vampire series and Jasper has started to chronicle his experiences with the Volturi family. Who knows, maybe once this is all over, he can submit it to my publisher and get his own book out there. At the very least, I think getting it all down has helped him work through all the feelings he's kept pent up inside. It should also come in handy if he has to testify against them.

The sudden ringing of my cell phone startles me. I nearly knock it across the room, grabbing for it.

"Hello?"

"Edward. Merry Christmas… couple days late." My dad sounded chipper.

"Hey, Dad. Merry Christmas. How's everyone?"

"Doing just fine. Missed you, but everyone knows about the snow…"

"Yeah… it's pretty deep this year and still snowing. Might break a record this year." I chuckle. "You have big plans for New Years?"

"No. Your mother and I are going to stay home and celebrate the New Year quietly. I think Emmett, Rose and Alice are all going out together to one of those huge parties."

"That sounds like them." I laugh. "I think you and mom have the right idea. So… anything interesting going on?" For a minute I think the call got dropped… all I could hear was dead silence. "Dad? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Just trying to get my thoughts together."

"What's going on, Dad?" I am getting worried.

"Is Jasper around?"

"Yeah. Want me to call him up here?"

"Yes, then put the phone on speaker. You both need to hear this."

"Hang on." I laid the phone on the desk as I went to the door and hollered down stairs. "Jasper! Can you come up here? My dad needs to talk to us."

"Yeah. Be right there." He shouts back up at me and I can hear him running up the stairs.

Settling back in my chair, behind my desk, I can't help but laugh as Jasper comes skidding around the corner, out of breath. I motion for him to sit. "Okay, dad. He's here. What's up?"

"I had an interesting conversation Christmas Eve with Det. Charlie Swan."

Jasper jerked up in his chair. "Swan? What did he want?"

"He was digging for information on your location. He also knew about you, Edward."

"What? How does he know about me? Does he know where we are? He can't. Jasper didn't even tell Black where we are…" I pulled at my hair.

"Dr. Cullen… did he say how he knew I was still alive and with Edward?" Jasper was managing to hold it together, but I could see that it was a struggle.

"Take it easy, boys. Let me get through all this and then I'll answer any questions. Okay?"

"Okay, dad."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay… late last week we had an officer brought in with a gunshot wound to his leg. Swan apparently is his superior officer, so he was here to visit him. I came in to check on him since I'd been the one who did his surgery. After I left, Swan came and found me at the nurse's station and asked to speak to me privately. I thought he wanted to talk about his man, but he wanted to know if I had a son named Edward Cullen."

My breath caught in my throat and I had to force myself to remain quiet. Dad paused for a minute and then continued.

"Of course I told him I did. He wanted to know where you are, but I wouldn't tell him without some answers from him. Then he wanted to know if you'd rescued an injured man a couple of months ago."

Jasper gasped. He looked like he might pass out, so I got up and pulled him into my arms, stroking his back. Bringing him back around the desk with me, I pulled him down on to my lap, holding him close.

"I told him that he'd better start explaining why he wanted this information. Apparently Jacob Black came to see him. He told Swan that you're alive, Jasper. He also told him that he had discovered a 'mole' in his office."

"What?" I nearly jumped out of the chair. Jasper buried his face in my chest, his body beginning to shake.

"Take it easy, boys. Listen to all of it."

"Okay, dad." I nuzzled close to Jasper's ear and whispered to him. "It's gonna be okay, love. It's gonna be okay" His shaking lessens, but doesn't stop.

"Swan says that Black has already caught the mole in his office and taken care of him, but the Volturi family knows that you're alive. BUT… they do not know where you are or who you are with. He flew to Seattle to see Swan because he thinks Swan has a mole, too. That's how Swan's man wound up in the hospital, catching the guy in the act of handing over the info."

"So, they got them, then."

"Well, they got one of them. Swan didn't say that there was just one. I think I might have insulted the man, though. He kept pushing me to tell him where you boys are and I refused… finally I asked him how was I to know he wasn't the mole."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Jasper was getting things under control… the shaking was nearly stopped and he raised his head, softly kissing my jaw. I grinned down at him.

"I have to give the man credit, he took it well. He suggested that Jasper call Black. They want to know where you are so they can protect you."

"Well, they didn't do a very good job the first time, did they?" Jasper spat out.

"No, son, they didn't. One thing you boys need to remember… anyone who wants to find out what properties this family owns, need only to go down to City Hall and pull the records."

"You're right, Dad. I didn't think about that." We sat in silence for a minute. "Jasper, I think maybe you should call Black. See what he has to say, at least."

Jasper nods. "Yeah, maybe I should. Jacob would never sell me out."

"Jasper?"

"Yes sir?"

"As far as anyone knows right now, you could be anywhere. Swan said he put out three different false locations for you in the hopes that they could find the mole or moles depending on how the Volturi reacted. Call Black… find out what he knows and what he thinks you should do. Do NOT tell him where you boys are. Call me after you've talked to him. Maybe I can help you boys decided the safest way to proceed."

"Okay, Dr. Cullen. I think you have the right idea. I'll try to get Jacob today and we'll call you as soon as we find out anything."

"Jasper… call me Carlisle. I feel like you're my son, too."

I could see tears welling up in Jasper's eyes at my dad's request.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate it." He got up off my lap and indicated that he was leaving the room.

I took the phone off speaker. "Dad…I think Jasper has dealt with about as much as he can for right now. I'm gonna let him calm down and get things straight in his mind before I suggest he call Black."

"Edward… he's special to you, isn't he."

"Yeah… I love him. He's it for me."

"I'm happy for you, son. I assume he feels the same."

"He does." I can't stop the huge grin spreading across my face.

"I can hear it in both your voices. Go take care of your man. Call me after you speak to Black."

"Okay. Thanks, dad. Talk to you later on tonight or first thing in the morning. Love you."

"Love you, too. You boys be very careful."

* * *

><p>The phone went silent as we both disconnected. I sit there for a few minutes, just staring at my computer screen… not really seeing the words on the screen. Sounds like things are about to change. I'm scared for Jasper. I can't lose him. I bury my face in my hands, fighting the tears. I have to be strong for him… he needs me. Oh… god… I can't lose him. Not when I've just found him. Not ever!<p>

I don't know how long I was sitting there… a few minutes, hours… I felt strong arms wrap around me and soft kisses being peppered in my hair.

"Aww… love. It's gonna be all right. I love you. We can deal with this." Jasper whispers in my ear, holding me close.

I turn in his arms, wrapping mine around him, letting him pull me out of the chair and close against his body. We stand and hold each other for a long time, quietly murmuring words of love and support to each other.

Finally, Jasper raises his eyes to mine. "We should go ahead and try to call Jacob. We need to know exactly what the Volturi know and don't know. Then we can decide what to do… if anything."

"You're right. We do need to know."

Hand in hand we move downstairs, he grabs his phone and we settle on the couch. He looks at me, one eyebrow raised. I nod and he flips the phone open and after blocking his number, dials Jacob's number. Putting the phone on speaker, we listen to it ring. Then, Jacob picks up.

"Hello."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And so it begins….

If this story should disappear, you can find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop .com (slash) library

I am shewoolf over there, too.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ****S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 28<strong>

_Previously: _

_Hand in hand we move downstairs, he grabs his phone and we settle on the couch. He looks at me, one eyebrow raised. I nod and he flips the phone open and after blocking his number, dials Jacob's number. Putting the phone on speaker, we listen to it ring. Then, Jacob picks up._

"_Hello."_

* * *

><p><strong>JBPOV<strong>

"Jacob."

"Jasper! Man, are you all right?" I had been hoping he would call me back and he has.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pauses for a minute. "Jacob… we had a rather disturbing call from Edward's dad."

"What's happening?" Glancing up, I realize my office door is standing open. "Hang on a minute, I need to shut my door." Before closing the door, I look up and down the hallway, but there is no one around. Good. I close the door and then just to be sure, I lock it. "Okay… we can talk now. So… what's going on?"

"Apparently, one of Det. Swan's men was shot when he caught one of their men giving information to the Volturi."

"Charlie found his mole? Who was shot? "

"James Hunter caught this other cop and then got shot when he tried to arrest him. I think he killed the other guy, but we don't know who the other guy was."

"Wait. Edward, how does your dad know all this?"

"He said that Det. Swan came to his office, asking a lot of questions about Jasper and me. Wanting to know where we are. But, my dad refused to tell him anything until he told him why he wanted to know. So, Swan had to tell him what was going on. The moles, the shooting… everything."

"Damn. I told him not to try to find you." I can hear Jasper whispering something to Edward, but I can't quite catch the words. "What? Tell me what's going on."

"Swan told my dad that he thinks there is more than one mole in his department. And Swan wants to know where we are so he can supposedly protect us."

"Yeah, like he did such a great job with my parents the first time."

Jasper's sarcasm was laced with pain. My heart broke for him. "Jasper, man I'm sorry for that. We didn't know. "

"What do you think, Jacob? Do we tell anyone where we are… do we not… what the hell should we do? How are we supposed to know who to trust?"

The desperation in Jaspers voice cut me to the bone. I had to make this right. "Man… for now, just sit tight. Don't tell anyone anything… not even me. Charlie and I are working on getting rid of the moles and getting the Volturi off the scent. As soon as we are sure it's safe, I'll let you know."

"Look, my dad said they could find us just by going through the property records down at the courthouse. They can find all the properties that our family owns and then it's just a matter of elimination."

"That's true. But first, the Volturi have to know about you, Edward. And I don't think they do yet."

"Yeah… yet."

Jasper was starting to sound defeated. "Man, don't give up. So far, no one knows about Edward and we are working to keep it that way. The only ones who know are Charlie and I. I don't think he even told his partner, James."

"Maybe so, but what's to stop Swan from finding out where we are and leading them right to us?"

"Well, hopefully, he has more sense than to let information like that out to anyone. And I specifically told him not to try to track you two down. Just hope he listened to me…."

* * *

><p><strong>CHPOV<strong>

When did they put all the property records on computer? Hmmm… they claim it makes finding information faster. Yeah… well, we'll just see about that.

As I 'single finger' type Carlisle Cullen's name into the little box on the screen, I can't help but wonder if it can really be this easy. I was expecting to have to rummage through drawers of paper records, looking for a specific document number. According to the instructions on the screen, typing in the name should get me a listing of every property listed under that name. In less than thirty seconds, I have a list of properties, complete with addresses and GPS co-ordinates scrolling down the screen. Damn, this guy must own half of Washington. At the bottom of the screen is a small picture of a printer. That must mean I can just print all this out. I click on the little printer and sure enough, the printer on the table next to me begins to spit out sheet after sheet of paper. When it finally stops, I grab up a big handful from the tray, clear out my info on the computer and stuff the papers in my case.

Driving back to my office, I realize that I should not take this information in where anyone could see it, so I head for home instead.

Grabbing a beer, I settle down at the kitchen table and start going through the papers. Okay. We know that the Volturi killed his parents and burned the house in Seattle. They also snatched Jasper in Seattle. Now, did they take him to one of their houses here in the city or did they take him out of state? I think they wouldn't have taken him too far before they tried to get information out of him. Plus, they wouldn't have wanted to risk anyone seeing him… soooo… I need to concentrate on properties fairly close to Seattle, but not necessarily in town. Jacob said that Jasper told him that he was dumped somewhere out in the woods and that Edward found him under a deep covering of snow. We haven't had a heavy snow yet this year. At least not down here, close to the Sound. But… up by Rainier… holy shit. The snow has been so bad in the higher elevations that all the passes have been closed down. The meteorologists have been predicting that this year's snowfall in the Park will be record breaking.

Quickly thumbing through the listings, I'm looking for something close to the mountain or the Park… and there it is. Seems the good doctor owns about a hundred acres completely surrounded by the northwestern section of Rainier National Park. And… there's a rather large lodge right in the middle of the property. Perfect hideout. That has to be where they are. Now, where did I put my maps?

Thirty minutes and three file drawers later, I finally spread my map of Rainier National Park across my dining room table. Checking the map co-ordinates, I pinpoint the location of the Cullen lodge. Wow. This place is really isolated. One highway… well… road into the park and then an unpaved private road the rest of the way in… hmmm. The official site for the park indicates that the only other road that comes anywhere near their place is closed for the majority of the winter months, due to excessive snow fall. And the closer one tends to flood out during the spring thaw.

After getting another beer, I sit and just look at the map. The only way in or out right now is by snowmobile, skis or helicopter… and the chopper would run the risk of causing avalanches. Maybe the guys will be safe until spring. Then, we can get them out of there and in to a safer location that we can keep an eye on. Wonder if they have any snowmobiles at the lodge. Surely they do. We can get the guys out of there and into a protected environment sooner, if they do.

I need to talk to Dr. Cullen. Now. Picking up my phone, I call the hospital to see if he is working this afternoon. The nurse on the floor assures me that Dr. Cullen is on duty and will be until 11pm. Before she can get off the phone I ask how James is doing. She assures me that he is 'coming along nicely'. In other words, he's being a prick, but hasn't hit anyone yet. I can't help but chuckle as I thank her and hang up the phone.

I get a quick shower and change into jeans and a button up shirt. Casual, but neat.

I get lucky on my drive to the hospital, it's just a bit too early yet for rush hour traffic and once there, I find a parking space right up front… must be too early for regular visiting hours. As I walk in the doors, I see that same blond woman that was here the other day. She's beautiful, but someone needs to show her how to dress like a lady… she looks like a slut… barely there shirt… breasts nearly falling out of the low cut top and she can't possibly be wearing a bra. Shame. She could be really spectacular. I smile and hold the door for her. She gives me a surprised look and a sweet 'thank you'. Maybe if more men treated her like a lady, she'd behave like one. I can't resist turning to watch her walk away. I see a black sedan with heavily tinted windows pull up along side her, the door opening and gruff voice demanding that she 'get her ass in the car right now'. That voice is familiar, but I just can't place it. I know that it will come to me, eventually.

Going on in, I head for the elevators to take me up to James' floor. I may as well visit him while I'm here… get him to not harass the nurses.

Stepping out of the elevator, I see Dr. Cullen making his rounds. He looks up and sees me, nodding. Walking over to him, I reach out and shake his hand. "Can I talk to you when you finish up?"

"Yes, of course. I should be finished in about an hour. I'll come by Mr. Hunter's room when I'm finished. "

"Thanks, that'll be fine. It'll give me a chance to check in on James." Dr. Cullen nods and goes off down the hallway.

Tapping lightly on James' door, I ease it open. "You awake?"

"Hey… Charlie! Come on in." James is sitting up in the bed looking a lot better than he did the last time I was here.

"Son, you're sure looking better than the last time I saw you. Any news on your leg?"

James shifts in the bed. "The physical therapist was in today to look at the leg and see what can be done. He seems to think that I'll get back full use of it, but it will take a while."

"Full use… great! Soon as you're out of here and feel up to it, I'll get you set up on a desk job until you can get back to your own territory."

"Desk job?" He grimaced. Then a sly smile spread across his face. "In the office with the female officers?"

I have to laugh. Leave it to James to think of the women. "Boy… those women will eat you for lunch!"

"Maybe so… but what a way to go!"

We both laugh because we know I'm right. Those women won't take any of James' shenanigans. We chat about everything and nothing for a while and I notice James is starting to drift off. "Go on and sleep, son. I'm just going to sit here and wait for Dr. Cullen to finish his rounds and then I need to talk to him. I'll be back to see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Charlie." Settling farther down in the bed, he closes his eyes.

I can't help but notice how James keeps shifting his injured leg… it obviously hurts him more than he'll admit. I hope that the docs are right and he can get out of here soon.

* * *

><p>A soft knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts. Ah, Dr. Cullen motions for me to step out of the room. Glancing at James, I see he is sleeping. Stepping out into the hallway, I pull the door to and reach out to shake hands with Dr. Cullen.<p>

"You had something you wanted to talk to me about, Det.?"

"Yes. It's about the boys and where they are."

Concern shows in Dr. Cullen's eyes. He looks around to see if anyone is close. "We can go to my office…"

"No, that's okay… this will just take a minute. As long as we don't draw any attention, we should be fine right here." I glance around and see that all the nurses seem to be at the central nurse's desk, busy with patient charts. "I think I know where they are… Rainier National Park… your property there."

Dr. Cullen's eyes get wide and all the color drains from his face. "How…?"

"Sorry doc, but property records are public information. Very easy to find."

"Who have you told? I have to get them out of there. What have you done?" His voice lowers and octave and sounds threatening.

Raising my hands, I try to calm him. "No. No, doc. I haven't told anyone. But you have to understand, if I can find them that easily, so can the Volturi. All they need is your son's name."

"Who else knows?"

"No one, just Jacob and I know about Edward…"

"Let's take this to my office."

"Sure." We head down the hallway toward his office. He stops at the nurse's desk to tell them not to disturb him for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>JHPOV<strong>

Ha. Charlie thinks I'm asleep. I can hear him talking to Dr. Cullen right outside my door. Luckily he didn't pull the door all the way shut… I can hear every word. So… Whitlock has some help… Cullen's son. Demetri will want to know about this. This information will be worth a lot to the Volturi. Listening carefully, I finally hear the doc insist they go to his office. Damn. Well, I have enough to give Demetri. They can find them easily with this information.

I give Charlie and the doc a few minutes, just to be sure they're gone, then reach over to grab my cell phone off the bedside table. Flipping it open, I key in Demetri's number and wait for him to pick up.

"Yeah."

"Hey man, it's me."

"How's it going, James? Did Heidi make it all better?" He sniggered.

"Oh man… did she ever! Thanks for the encore performance."

"No problem. So… surely you didn't call just to thank me for Heidi. What's up?"

"I know where Whitlock is."

"Where?"

"Hang on… this has to be worth something… right?"

"Depends on how good the info is." Demetri nearly growls into the phone. "Spit it out, Hunter. Where the hell is he?"

"Apparently, he was rescued by my doc's son… one Edward Cullen."

"And…?"

"His dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, just happens to own a place in Rainier National Park. Ring any bells?"

There is silence on his end for a couple of minutes. "Shit. Yeah, it does. You got an address or directions?"

"No, but you can get it the same way Charlie did… public records, down at the courthouse."

"Anyone else up there with them?"

"Nope."

"Okay… we'll take care of them."

"Hang on a minute… what about my money? I need to get out of here."

"Now James… you know we have to be sure this info is right before you get yours. You know that."

"Okay. Just checking. I'm looking forward to retiring to a nice, white beach… far, far from here. Preferably in a country with no extradition."

Demetri laughs. "Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you. Later." He disconnects.

Lying back, I let my mind wander. White beaches, palm trees and lots of native girls wearing very little. Heaven. As I drift off to sleep, I can see the girls begin to sway to the soft music playing in the background

* * *

><p>AN: Dun, dun, dun duuuun….<p>

If this story should disappear, you can find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop. .com (slash) library

I am shewoolf over there, too.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 29<strong>

_Previously: _

"_Okay… we'll take care of them."_

"_Hang on a minute… what about my money? I need to get out of here." _

"_Now James… you know we have to be sure this info is right before you get yours. You know that." _

"_Okay. Just checking. I'm looking forward to retiring to a nice, white beach… far, far from here. Preferably in a country with no extradition."_

_Demetri laughs. "Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you. Later." He disconnects._

_Lying back, I let my mind wander. White beaches, palm trees and lots of native girls wearing very little. Heaven. As I drift off to sleep, I can see the girls begin to sway to the soft music playing in the background._

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Staring at my phone, I think about what James told me. Damn. That's right where we dumped him. Why the hell would anyone have a house out in the middle of nowhere? I mean, _who_ does that? I would have bet money that Whitlock was gonna be dead before the end of the night. I told Felix we should have just made sure with a shot between the eyes, but no… he had a hot date that apparently couldn't wait. Hope that pussy was worth it.

I thought Aro was gonna have us both shot when I had to tell him that Whitlock was still alive. Maybe, now that we know where he is, Aro will ease off. I sure hope so.

Right on time, I think, as my cell phone vibrates in my pocket. Looking at the caller ID, I see its Aro. Great.

"Aro. How are you?"

"You tell me, Demetri. Have you found him yet?" Aro's patience sounds to be wearing thin.

"I just found out, today that he's here in Washington, staying in a house with an Edward Cullen. Cullen's father is a doctor at Seattle Mercy. Hunter clued me in as to the fact that the house is in Rainier National Park."

"Isn't that where you and Felix dumped his 'body'?" The sarcasm in his voice cut like a knife.

"Yes."

"When are you going to get him?"

"First I have to go down to City Hall and get the location of Cullen's place. Right now, everything in the Park is snowed in. They've had a record snowfall this year… nothing is coming in or out. So…"

"Well, then, you'll have to figure something out, won't you?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm thinking snowmobiles, skis and maybe a helicopter. Take eight guys, plus Felix and me… go in, take care of both of them and then burn the place."

"After the way you and Felix screwed up the last time, I'm going along this time. And before you torch the place, I need to find out exactly what other evidence Whitlock has given Black… and if anyone else knows about it."

"Sure, Boss. Love to have you."

"Demetri. Stop kissing my ass. Just get it set up." Aro snapped. "I will be flying in to Seattle the end of next week and I expect to see a competent plan in place. I want this done with… now."

The silence in his ear told Demetri that Aro had disconnected. "Arrogant prick!" He swears. Grabbing the jacket lying on the back of the couch, he strides out of the house, heading downtown.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"Caius! Marcus! Get in here." The door to his office burst open as the two men rushed in.

"What's wrong?"

"What is it?"

Both men have their guns waving about, looking for their target.

"Put the guns away." I sit back at my desk as I watch my idiot brothers put away their weapons. They are much more likely to shoot themselves or me than any threat. "I just had a call from Demetri." I motioned for them to sit. As they settled themselves, I continued. "He knows where Whitlock is."

"Where?" Caius leaps out of his chair, looking like he's ready to run out and get him right this minute.

"Sit down. He's still in Washington. But we know who he's with and where they are." The brothers wait patiently for him to enlighten them. "He's in a house in Rainier National Park… staying with an Edward Cullen. Cullen just happens to be the son of one Dr. Cullen, who just happens to own said house. Demetri is getting the exact location and making arrangements to go in and take care of both of them."

Looking puzzled, Caius asks, "Arrangements? Why can't we just drive up, get in and blow them away?"

"For one thing, they are snowed in. The Park, apparently, has had a record snowfall this year and nothing is going in or coming out."

"Then, how are we planning to get in?" Marcus leaned forward intently.

"Snowmobiles, skis and a helicopter. The three of us will go in by chopper."

"Ah, good." The oldest of the brothers, Marcus does not want to have to try to ride one of those snowmobiles. Leave that for the younger guys. "I take it, you plan to let Demetri, Felix and their men secure the house and then we'll come in and finish the job?"

"Exactly. Those idiots failed to finish the job last time, so I plan to take care of it myself."

"How soon will they have the equipment and plan in place?" Caius had little faith in Demetri's planning skills. "Should we make our own arrangements for the helicopter? It would be nice if the helicopter could actually fly in that weather and the pilot was actually licensed", he snarled.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Yes, Caius… hire a flight worthy helicopter and competent pilot who knows how to keep his mouth shut." Caius rose from his chair, turning to the door, pulling out his phone. "Be sure the helicopter and pilot are already in the Seattle area, won't you. Don't want to pay for them to fly all that way at our expense."

Caius stopped, not turning around and just stood there for a minute. Slowly he turned to face me. "I'm not stupid, Aro." He huffs and stalks out of the room.

"Aro, you know that's exactly what he was going to do." Marcus laughed at his younger brother. "Caius is such a hothead."

"Yes, brother, he is." I laughed along with him. "We need to get things organized, our bags packed and Caius on a leash. We leave for Seattle next Thursday."

"I hope that this will put an end to all this. I must admit I am weary of seeing our family dragged across the evening news." Marcus rose, reaching out his hand for me to shake.

I grasped his hand and pulled him in for a brief hug. "I know. I know. I, too, am weary of it. After this is over, we need to take a close look at Demetri and Felix. They are getting much too sloppy."

Marcus nodded agreement. "I would not like to lose them, but perhaps… a little 're-training'?"

"That might be just what they need." Marcus opened the door, turning to nod at me as he headed off to start preparations for the trip. As the door shut, I sat back down, leaning back, tapping my fingers together as I thought about how to correct the two men. Ah, well. Time for that after we get Whitlock and his friend Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

My mind raced as I led Det. Swan down through the hallways to my office. If he could find the boys this quickly… so could the Volturi. What in the world are we going to do? I've got to get them out of there. What's at the house that they can protect themselves with? It's been years since anyone used the two snowmobiles we have. I don't even know if they still run… or if there's any fuel for them at the house. There are several hunting rifles in the gun safe. I need to tell Edward where to find the key for the safe. The two 30/30's are pretty accurate and the double- barreled shotgun sprays a big pattern, hitting just about anything in front of you. Still don't know why Emmett wanted that thing. Not much good for hunting, fills the animal full of lead.

Pulling the key from my pocket, I unlock the door to my office, opening it and motioning Det. Swan to go in. I follow him in, closing the door behind me. I settle into my high-backed leather chair. "Have a seat Det. Swan."

"Why don't you just call me Charlie? We're going to be working pretty closely to protect the boys." Charlie made himself comfortable, then leaned in closer to my desk. "Doc, I know you're worried about them, but we can take care of them." He tried to reassure me.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but your people didn't do too good a job with Jasper's parents and he was nearly killed, as well. It's a miracle that my son found him when he did or Jasper would be dead now, too."

Charlie had the decency to look embarrassed. "I know. But we didn't know we had a mole. Now we do. Actually, did. James killed him."

"And you know for sure that he was the only one?"

Charlie sits back, rubbing his hands across his face. "I won't lie to you, Doc. We may have more than one. But I know for a fact that the guy James shot was talking to one of Aro Volturi's men right before he was shot."

I just stared at him. How can he guarantee their safety if he's not even sure he's killed off all the moles?

"I can see what you're thinking." Charlie held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "You contact them. Tell them what I've told you. See what they want to do."

"Who have you told about their location?"

"No one. I wanted to talk to you first." He rubs his face again. "I was hoping we could work together and come up with a plan to get them to safety." He looked at me hopefully.

"Well, if no one else knows where they are… why can't they just sit tight?"

"Let's face it, Doc… if I can find them this easily, so can the Volturi."

"Yes, but you knew about Edward and they don't…" I raised an eyebrow at him. "…or do they?"

"As far as I know, they don't know. But… but… that doesn't mean they won't find out." He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. "If I do have another mole, then it's possible that they could find out. I don't want to risk it."

"Charlie… if the boys agree to move…I won't be telling you anything about the new location." Charlie looks like he wants to protest, but I hold up my hand and he shuts his mouth. "You said yourself, that there could be another mole in your department. If you know… it could slip. You might tell your partner and be overheard." Charlie is shaking his head. "Hell… Charlie… your partner could be the mole. He's in the perfect position for it. He has your trust. Who better?"

"I just can't believe that James is the other mole."

My eyes widen as Charlie acknowledges the existence of another mole.

"But, I see your point, Doc. Call them. See what they want to do. I won't ask where they will go, but just let me know that they have gone. But, whatever you do, don't send them to another property that is in your name… too easy to find."

Nodding, I have to agree with him. What he doesn't know is that I own an island off the coast of Brazil. The title is in my wife's maiden name. If we can get them off the mountain, that would be a good place for them. "I will call them tonight and see what they want to do."

Charlie stood up, extending his hand, which I shook. "Doc. Please let me know what they are going to do and I'll let you know if I hear anything." He walks to the door, turning as he opens it. "I will find the other mole… if it's the last thing I do."

"I sure hope so, Charlie." He closes the door behind him and I sink back in my char, sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry it took me so long to update… ya'll know how it is… RL sucks.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this updated. I appreciate your patience and support!

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 30<strong> 

_Previously: _

"_Now James… you know we have to be sure this info is right before you get yours. You know that." _

"_Okay. Just checking. I'm looking forward to retiring to a nice, white beach… far, far from here. Preferably in a country with no extradition."_

_Demetri laughs. "Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you. Later." He disconnects._

_Lying back, I let my mind wander. White beaches, palm trees and lots of native girls wearing very little. Heaven. As I drift off to sleep, I can see the girls begin to sway to the soft music playing in the background_

* * *

><p><strong>JHPOV<strong>

After talking to Demetri, I stretch out and fantasize about which beach I will live on after Whitlock is taken care of. I'll have to get me a pretty, little native girl to take care of my needs. Hell… I may have a couple of them.

Charlie will never know I was his mole. I can't believe how thick he is. It was so easy to convince him I am the perfect cop and his trustworthy partner.

Chuckling softly, I must have drifted off to sleep. Slowly, I become aware of soft, warm… wet sensations on my cock. My eyes struggle to open. "What? Who…?" Looking down, I see blond hair… then blue eyes smile up at me. Heidi. Stroking her cheek, I smile at her. "Well, this is a nice surprise."

"Demetri wants me to take extra good care of you." She drags her tongue the length of my cock, from my balls all the way up to the dripping tip.

"Ah… damn, girl… that's good." I let my head fall back to the pillow, my hands wrapping into her hair as she takes me all the way in and down her throat. I swear that woman has no gag reflex. This woman can make me see heaven with her hot, wet little mouth. "That's it, baby… take me all the way… ohhhh god…" I can feel the tightening starting all the way down in my toes, spreading up my legs and into my stomach. My hips start lifting to meet her, pushing my cock deep into her throat. Her teeth, ever so gently scrape along the sides of my cock as she slides me in and out of her hot, wet mouth. I hold back as long as I can, but I know I won't last much longer.

"Damn woman… " My fingers tighten in her hair, forcing her down on my cock, sliding deep into her throat. "Swallow it, baby. Swallow all of it." I groan out as the tightness in my belly snaps and I shoot my seed down her throat. Stream after stream erupts from me. She swallows and sucks, getting it all. Finally I collapse back, trying to regain my breath. She gives my cock one last lick, then moves away. Too spent to open my eyes, I mumble, "Thanks, baby. That was great."

She whispers something, but I can't hear her. "What, baby?" I open one eye to see her.

"Gonna miss you, James." She whispers again, pulling something out of her purse and messing with my IV.

"What are you doing?" I try to sit up and see what she is up to, but she pushes me back.

"I'm sorry… I have to." Tears run down her face as she plunges the needle into my IV line.

"What the hell!" I try to get it away from her, but my chest feels like it is exploding. Fumbling, I try to get the call button, but she snatches it away from me. As alarms start sounding, Heidi runs from the room. Moments later a nurse comes running in, but I can't tell her what happened. Things are blurry, I try to reach for help, but I can't seem to move…

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_CPOV_

_Nodding, I have to agree with him. What he doesn't know is that I own an island off the coast of Brazil. The title is in my wife's maiden name. If we can get them off the mountain, that would be a good place for them. "I will call them tonight and see what they want to do." _

_Charlie stood up, extending his hand, which I shook. "Doc. Please let me know what they are going to do and I'll let you know if I hear anything." He walks to the door, turning as he opens it. "I will find the other mole… if it's the last thing I do."_

"_I sure hope so, Charlie." He closes the door behind him and I sink back in my char, sighing._

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Rubbing my hands over my face, I contemplate the options available to all of us. Do I recommend that the boys run and hide on the island? How long will they be safe there before they are found once more? Are they going to have to run and hide for the rest of their lives? No. They can't have their lives ruled by those degenerates. How can we keep them safe? Who do I know that can handle something like this?

My mind is running a mile a minute. But, I don't seem to be able to come up with a solution. I keep thinking that surely I know someone that can help with this mess.

Shoving my chair back from my desk, I get up and move to the window, peering out at the ever-present rain covering the city. Running my fingers through my hair, I try to figure out just what I'm going to tell the boys. I have to tell them about the island option, but I also want to be sure they understand that if they decide to stay put, they are probably going to have some unwanted visitors… in the very near future. We will need to have some sort of a contingency plan in place. I know Edward is completely comfortable with the guns we have at the house, but I don't know about Jasper.

Sighing, I turn back to my desk, staring at the phone sitting there. I should call them as soon as possible. Raking my fingers through my hair again, I decide to call them just as soon as I figure out what I'm going to tell them.

As I reach for the telephone, my pager goes off. At the same time, I can hear over the PA system, "Code Blue." Damn. I see its Hunter. I run down the hallway, wondering what happened. He was doing so well, I expected to send him home in the next day or so.

The code team is rushing the crash cart into his room as I slide through the doorway.

"What happened?" Hunter is convulsing, clawing at his chest.

"The alarms started going off at the Nurse's station. I got here as quickly as I could and found him like this." The head nurse reported. "His visitor must have just left, right before this happened."

I see a syringe dangling from his IV line. "What is this?" I pull it out and look at it. There is still some medication in the syringe. "Who ordered medication for Mr. Hunter?" As I look at the faces in the room, all of them shake their heads. Capping the needle, I stick the syringe in my pocket. Something tells me that I should look a bit closer at this. Something just isn't right. "Get a blood sample." The nurse looks at me, questioning. "Now!" I bark at her. I want to know exactly what is in his system, besides what was in that syringe. She draws the blood and places the vial in my hand. I put it in my pocket along with the syringe.

After working on him for over an hour, the team calls the time of death and I sign the death certificate. I'm frustrated. This man should have not died from this sort of injury. Nothing indicated any underlying heart conditions… and yet… his heart stopped. Why? Hopefully, the post mortem and the lab results from the syringe and the blood sample would tell us what happened.

* * *

><p>I need to let Det. Swan know about his partner. He's going to take it hard. I find myself back in my office without really registering my route. Slumping into my chair, I lean back, closing my eyes for a minute to gather my thoughts.<p>

So much has happened today. Det. Swan revealed he knows where the boys are… and just how easy it was to find them. And now Hunter has died. The worst part… he shouldn't have died. Something is not right.

Reaching across my desk, I grab the phone and call Det. Swan. After a couple of rings, Charlie picks up.

"Yeah?"

"Charlie… Carlisle."

"What can I do for ya, doc?"

"I need you to come down to my office."

"Okay…" I can hear the question in his voice. "Tomorrow morning okay?"

"No. You need to come now." I hate to give news like this over the phone, but if I have to in order to get him here today, I will.

"Can't wait, huh? Okay. You want to tell me what's going on?"

Looks like I'm going to have to tell him… "Sit down, Charlie…" I start.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I can't believe that asshole actually thinks I'm gonna pay him for a name. As far as I'm concerned, James has outlived his usefulness. That sucker is getting way too cocky. I think it is time to cut him off… permanently.

A hand slipping up the inside of my thigh distracts me. Looking down, I see Heidi smirking at me, her tongue sliding across her lips in what I'm sure she thinks is a seductive manner. Yeah… well… not. She just looks like what she is, my property, my sex slave. However, I smirk, she does give really good head. Obligingly, I raise my hips as she pulls on my slacks and boxers. As they slide down, my rock hard cock pops up, slapping my stomach. Heidi eyes the drop of pre-cum collecting in the slit and stretches her tongue out, capturing it, her eyes closing and a soft moan escaping her.

Grabbing handfuls of her hair, I push her down on to my throbbing cock. "Suck me, bitch. Take it all." I practically growled at her. She sucked me deep into her mouth, her tongue fluttering around me. The woman has a mouth like a vacuum cleaner! She could suck chrome off a bumper. I am not gonna last long. Holding her head still, I begin to pump into her, fucking her mouth. Pushing in as deep as I can get, I feel my release building. "Gonna cum… swallow it… ohhhh… swallow it all." Shouting, I fill her mouth with my seed. I watch as she swallows every drop. "Good girl. Don't spill any of it."

As she licks my cock dry, I pull away and tuck myself back into my pants. She sidles up close to me, wanting to snuggle and probably hoping I'll return the favor. Not happening. I have a job for her. I pat her on the head and stroke my fingers across her cheek.

Standing, I motion to her to follow me. "I have a job for you, Heidi." She follows me into my office. "Sit." She obeys and sits in the chair facing my desk. I cross the room behind her, going to my wall safe. Making sure she is facing forward, as she should be, I put in the combination and open the safe. Toward the back of the box, is a small black case, about the size of a pencil case. I pull it out, close the door on the safe and move to my desk, sitting down in my leather chair.

Heidi's eyes follow the black case as I set it before me on the desk. "I have a job for you." She nods and waits for instructions. Opening the case, I turn it slightly so she can see the syringe inside. Her eyes meet mine in a silent question. "You don't need to know what is in it, you just need to know what to do with it."

"Yes, Sir."

I have to admit, I am pleased at how well she has taken to her training. She obeys quickly and without question.

"You are to go and see James again. Blow him. When he's finished and relaxed, inject this into his IV tube. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"As soon as you have injected it, get out of the room and the hospital quickly. A car will be waiting for you in front of the hospital."

She nods.

"Repeat your instructions."

"I am to go see James, blow him and then inject this into his IV." She points at the syringe.

"Good, and then?"

"Get out to the car waiting out front."

"Right." Closing the case, I hand it to her. "Put this in your bag." She takes it and reaching down, grabs her bag from beside my desk, and tucks the case inside.

Standing, she looks at me. "You want me to go now?"

"Yes. In fact, I'll drive you, myself."

* * *

><p>As we pull up in front of the hospital, I remind her to get out as soon as she injects the IV. "Remember, that stuff works fast, get it in and get the hell out."<p>

Leaning across the console, she brushes her lips across mine. "I will remember, my master." Damn. I wish she wouldn't do that. Now, I'm hard as a rock and she's gonna go blow someone else. Yeah… later is gonna be good.

I watch as she walks up the sidewalk to the entrance. As she goes in, I ease the car around the drive to an area where I can wait for her without being bothered by security. Putting my window down a bit, I pull out a cigarette, light up and pull in a deep lung full of smoke. The nicotine gives me a sense of relaxation.

I considered doing it myself, but I don't want to risk running into Swan. I have to admit, I would love to watch James's eyes when he realizes he's a dead man. Guess I can't always have what I want. But, I know that he will know that his death is at my orders. That's almost as good. Almost.

Glancing over at the entrance, I see Det. Swan leaving. Jeez. Talk about close! I slide down in my seat and watch as he climbs into his truck and drives away.

Twenty minutes later I see Heidi coming out the front entrance. I start the engine as she hurries over and jumps into the car. She looks shaken. "Problems?" I ask her as I ease the car out of the parking area and into traffic. Watching the rearview mirror, I am happy to see that we are not noticed or followed.

"No. But I heard them announce a 'Code Blue'. Is he dead already?"

"Yup. By the time the machines alerted, it was already too late. And that stuff doesn't leave any residual to let them know what happened. They'll think he just had a heart attack." I laughed. Reaching out my hand, I asked for the case. "Let me have the case, baby. I need to dispose of it, so no one can ever point at us for his death."

Digging in her bag, she pulls out the case, handing it to me. Opening it, I see it's empty. "Where's the syringe?" A look of horror washes across her face.

"Oh… the machines were screaming… and… you said… you said… to get out quick." Her eyes are wide and full of panic.

"You stupid bitch!" Reaching across the console, slap her across the face hard enough to stun her. Her nose looks to be broken and is bleeding all down the front of her blouse. Looking around, I see a park. That will work. I pull into the park and follow the road as it meanders around. Finally, it leads to an isolated area. Heavily wooded, no one around… this will do just fine. Reaching into my coat pocket, I pull out my knife. Pressing the button, the eight-inch blade whips out. Heidi stirs at the sound, turning her face to me. Her eyes widen as she see the knife. I grab her by the hair with one hand and open the car door with the other, dragging her out of the car and off the road into the trees. She begins to beg.

"Please…. no… Demetri, baby… you know I love you! Please don't do this!" She struggles to get loose, but I keep tight hold of her.

"Stupid bitch. You left evidence behind. They'll know he was killed. Stupid, stupid bitch." Pulling her back to my chest, I put the knife to her throat. "Good bye, baby", and with that I slit her throat from ear to ear… her scream reduced to a gurgle as the blood pours from the gaping hole. I throw her body away from me and get back in the car, driving away.

* * *

><p>The small group of boy scouts that are camping in the area ease out from their hiding places behind the trees… one of them pulling out a cell phone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hopefully, I will post the next chapter a little faster. I'm sure going to try! Thank you all so much for being patient with me!

If this story should disappear, you can find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop. .com (slash) library

I am shewoolf over there, too.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 31<strong>

_Previously: _

_Looks like I'm going to have to tell him… "Sit down, Charlie…" I start._

**CPOV**

Charlie is silent for a minute. "O… kay… What's going on, Carlisle?"

"Right after you left, a 'Code Blue' was called on Hunter."

"Code Blue? That means something is very wrong… right?"

"Yes. Usually, it indicates a cardiac arrest, either in progress or imminent."

"A heart attack?" Charlie's voice rose. "He was fine when I was there. Talking about getting out in a day or so. What the hell happened? Is he going to be all right?"

"Charlie… I'm sorry. He didn't make it." I could hear him gasp for breath. "We worked on him for over an hour, but nothing helped."

"What happened?"

"We don't know yet what caused it, but there will be a post mortem and hopefully we will get some answers." I hesitated for a minute. I should tell him about the syringe. "Charlie… I'm not positive that it was from natural causes."

"What do you mean?" Charlie's voice gets very quiet… low… almost menacing. "Tell me." He demands.

"There was a syringe dangling from his IV line. Still had some liquid in it."

"Did you get it?" Charlie interrupts.

"Yes. I also had one of the nurses draw a vial of blood for testing." I hesitate. "Charlie, I think he was killed. There is no reason I can think of for him to die from the injury he had. None."

"I'm coming down there."

"I think that's a good idea. Come directly to my office."

"Seal off his room. Don't let anyone in there to clean up or anything else."

"You got it." We disconnect and I head up to the nurse's station. "Ladies… by order of Det. Swan, Hunter's room is to be closed up and sealed off. No one goes in or out until he arrives. Clear?" They all indicate they understand. I can tell that the gossip is going to be flying around the hospital.

Walking back to my office, I realize, because of all the uproar surrounding Hunter's death, I haven't called the boys to update them yet. I need to do that right away. I close my door and settle into my chair, just looking at the telephone for a few minutes… gathering my thoughts. Sighing, I reach for the telephone. Putting it off won't make this any easier. Leaning back, I rest my eyes as I wait for Edward to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

While waiting for the fresh pot of coffee to finish brewing, I watch Jasper and Alec playing out in the snow. I can't help but laugh at them. Jasper makes snowballs and throws them for Alec, who chases after them, but can't find the white snowball after it lands in the glittering white snow. The look on the dog's face is priceless. He knows that ball was thrown, he saw it… but where did it go? I hear my phone ringing over on the counter beside the coffee pot. Reluctantly, I pry myself away from watching the fun outside and pick it up, looking to see who is calling. Dad.

"Hi Dad."

"Edward. How are you?"

"Doing just fine. Watching Jasper and Alec playing in the snow."

"Listen, I have some news for you boys. It's important."

I can tell from his tone of voice that this is serious. "What's happened, dad?"

"A couple of things. First of all… Det. Swan knows where you boys are. He found you through public records, looking for properties owned by me."

"Damn. Should we expect visitors? The cops? The Volturi?" I know my dad can hear the panic starting to build in my voice. What the hell are we going to do?

"Edward. Son. Breathe. Deep breaths… breathe with me, son." I listened to him and try to match my breaths with his and slowly calm down.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm okay."

"Good. Now… the second piece of news. You remember that cop that was shot… James Hunter? He was Det. Swan's partner…"

"Yeah."

"He's dead."

"Oh… what happened?"

"The preliminary cause of death was listed as cardiac arrest. We're waiting on the post mortem to see what really happened."

"I thought he was just shot in the leg."

"He was. The weird thing is, I found a syringe dangling from his IV line. I didn't order any medication and as far as I can find out, neither did anyone else."

"You think he was killed." I slump down on to one of the bar stools, glancing out at the love of my life, still playing with the dog. Oh god… what if…

"Dad… Hunter was the mole, wasn't he? Somehow he found out where we are, told the Volturi and they killed him."

"That's my thinking exactly. Det. Swan told me about how he found you right outside Hunter's room. I think we should assume that the Volturi now know, too."

"I think you're right. What do we do now? I checked the snowmobiles the other day and we don't have any fuel for them and their batteries are all dead. We have no way, other than walking, to get out of here." I am fighting back the panic once again.

"Do you remember that island I bought for your mother a few years back? The one off Brazil?"

"Yeah."

"You and Jasper could go there. No one could find you there… it's not in my name. I can get you boys out of there, if you want to go."

I think about it. It sounds like the perfect solution. However… if we run, we could be running for the rest of our lives. That's no life. "We can't run, dad. When would it ever end?"

"Somehow I knew that would be your answer." He heaves a heavy sigh before going on. "Okay. You know where the gun safe is, right?"

"Yes"

"The combination for it is in the right, top drawer of my desk. There are two 30/30s in there along with a double-barreled shotgun. The drawer at the bottom of the gun safe should have plenty of ammunition."

"Sounds like you're expecting an all out war."

"I hope it won't be, but you boys need to be able to defend yourselves. Now, I know you're a good shot, but do you know if Jasper is?"

"No idea. But if not, he can use the shotgun. All he'll have to do is point it in their direction."

"Son, did you take down all the storm shutters when you opened up the house?"

"Just the ones downstairs, in my bedroom and my study. The rest are still up. Why?"

"I think it might be a good idea to put them all back up. It would give you a bit more protection and also not allow anyone to be able to see into the house."

"You're right. We'll get on that this afternoon. I stored them all in the garage."

We speak about other ideas for protection for a while longer. Dad promises to call the instant he hears anything new. I tell him that we will probably be calling Jacob to see if we can get some help from his end.

After we hang up, I sit and try to get my thoughts organized. So many things we need to get done. I pull on my coat, grab a mug of coffee for each of us and head out the door to talk with Jasper.

* * *

><p>I sit and watch Jasper, hunched over his mug of coffee that sits on the table between us. He's trying to absorb the information I've passed on to him from my dad.<p>

Looking up at me, he sighs quietly. "What are we going to do?" The concern shows in his beautiful blue eyes. I want to take the concern from him… protect him from the world. "I don't want to run. Can we protect ourselves here?"

"We have guns… we put the shutters back up so they can't see into the house… dad is going to call in some favors. I think maybe we should call Det. Black and get his help, too." Jaspers nods at the suggestion to call Black. "Let's go ahead and get the shutters up first."

"Okay."

We head out to the garage, leaving the coffee mugs on the table.

Just as the sun sinks below the horizon, we finally get the last shutter in place. "Just bring the tools into the house, Jasper. It's too cold to stay out anymore." Shivering, he nods and we go into the house. "Coffee?"

"Please." Jasper lays the tools on the counter next to the window, moves to the table and sits down. I rinse the dregs of the old coffee out of the pot and set it up for a fresh pot. He pulls out his cell phone, laying it on the table. "I think it's time to call Jacob, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Jasper keys in Jacob's number… waits for it to ring… then puts it on speaker, positioning the phone between us.

"Black."

"Jake. Jasper."

"Jasper! Man, are you all right? I've been going out of my mind trying to figure out where you are and how to help you… to protect you."

"Jake. Jake." Jasper tried to get Jacob to calm down. "Listen man, I have a lot to tell you. Just listen."

"I'm listening."

"Edward's dad, Carlisle, called. Det. Swan knows where we are. Exactly. His partner shot one cop they think was the mole and got himself shot in the process. Carlisle was Hunter's doctor. Hunter was shot in the leg and was getting ready to be released from the hospital. Swan told Carlisle that he knew where we are… right outside of Hunter's door. Then suddenly Hunter dies and Carlisle finds a syringe hanging from his IV line."

"Damn!" Jacob interrupts. "Is that man an idiot? Do they know who killed Hunter?"

"Not for sure, but Carlisle thinks the Volturi must be behind it. He thinks that Hunter was the real mole and once he told them what they wanted, they killed him."

"Jacob… Edward here. My dad thinks they will come for us… possibly on snowmobiles since we are snowed in. He wants us to try to get out of here and hide out somewhere else."

"Hey Edward. Your dad is right. You two need to get out of there as soon as possible."

"No. I do _NOT _want to spend the rest of my life running and hiding." Jasper huffs, shaking his head.

I wrap my arm around his shoulder, pulling him close as he buries his face in my chest. "Not going to happen, Jacob. Jasper is right. This needs to end… now. Jasper has already lost too much."

"Okay. Okay." Jacob mutters something quietly under his breath. "Look, let me get in touch with Swan. We'll work out a plan."

"I don't think you should tell Swan anything until you can tell him face to face and be sure he doesn't let it slip out to anyone."

"Yeah, Edward, I think maybe you're right." We can hear papers shuffling around on Jake's end. "Okay. I'll catch the next flight out." He pauses for a minute. "Listen, Jasper… can I get your number? I need to be able to keep you in the loop."

Jasper looks at me, raising an eyebrow in question. I nod at him. Jacob will need a way to contact us so he can keep us up on what is happening.

"Jasper, I won't give it to anyone. You know this."

"I know, Jake. And you're right. We need you to be able to contact us. The number is the same one I had in Chicago… same phone actually."

"Damn. You mean I could've called you anytime?"

"Yeah."

"I figured you probably got a disposable phone when you first got to Seattle."

"Must be what everyone thinks."

"Smart. Okay… I need to get off of here and get my flight booked. I'll call you when I arrive."

"Safe trip, Jake."

"Yeah. You and Edward be careful. See you soon." Jacob disconnects the connection.

Jasper puts the phone in his pocket, sitting back and sipping his coffee. I can see the crease between his eyebrows deepening as he worries over our situation. Reaching across the table, my fingers gently smooth over the furrowed skin. His eyes close as he leans in to my caress, sighing softly.

"We're going to be okay, baby." My fingers trail gently across his forehead and down his cheek. "We can hole up here… the house looks deserted with the shutters up… we have rifles downstairs and plenty of ammunition to protect ourselves… dad is calling n favors to help… Jacob is flying in to get with Swan to bring in the cavalry…" Jasper peers up at me through his long eyelashes, a small smirk gracing his lips. "And best of all…" I grin. "We have Alec!" We burst out laughing, looking down at that silly animal, sound asleep on his back with his legs splayed out.

Extending my hand to him, I curl my fingers around his as he places his hand in mine. "Come, love, let's go down and see what kind of arsenal we have." Jasper pulls me in for a tight hug, his lips ghosting along my neck, causing a shiver of delight to run down my spine. "Ahhh… love. Not fair." He grins at me. "Guns first… then… " Wiggling my eyebrows at him, we both chuckle.

"Okay." He pulls away. Let's go play army. Lead the way, mon Capitan!"

* * *

><p>Flipping on the lights, we make our way down the stairs. "It's been years since I've been down here."<p>

The basement is huge. It extends for the entire length of the house, the far corners fading into shadow. Off to the left side of the room, the glow from the heating system casts a soft orange glow. On the opposite wall stands the big vault my dad uses for our gun safe. Striding over to it, I turn the combination lock to the proper numbers and griping the heavy handle, I pull it open. Inside is a varied collection of firearms, along with copious amounts of ammunition for each weapon.

"Damn, Edward. Your family expecting a war?" Jasper leaned in a bit closer to get a better look. Reaching out to lightly stroke one, he turns to me with a shocked expression. "Tell me this is not a rocket launcher, Edward."

Laughing, I reach in and pick up the weapon in question. "No. Emmett bought it because it looks like one, but it's just a fancy flare gun." I reach down, pulling a flare out of a box and show Jasper how it fits in. "But, you know… if you were to point and shoot it at someone…"

Jasper shudders, but has a wicked glint in his eyes. "…you'd light them up!"

I couldn't suppress my laugh at the mental image of a 'rambo' Jasper, complete with camos, the headband and belts of ammo strung across his chest, running around from tree to tree, 'lighting up' the bad guys. What I wouldn't give to see that!

"One thing you need to remember, babe… I'm a city boy. I've never shot a real gun in my life. I've done the target games at the carnivals, but that's the closest I've come to them. I'm not going to be much help, I'm afraid." Jasper hung his head.

Reaching out, I pull him into my arms, bushing my lips against his. I swipe my tongue across his bottom lip and he relaxes his lips, slightly parting them, giving me access. Deepening the kiss, I press his body to mine. I need to feel him close. Needing air, I raise my head, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "My love, I wouldn't care if you wanted to hide down here for the duration… " He makes a soft sound of protest. "… no… I'm not saying that I think that's what you want. I'm just saying that it would NOT make a difference to me… I love you no matter what." Stepping back, I reach into the gun safe and pull out the double-barreled shotgun. "With this baby, you don't have to know how to shoot or aim." I hand it to him. "All you have to do is point it in their general direction and pull the trigger. This thing will spray shot in a big enough spread that you'll hit someone."

"Really?" He looks it over more carefully. I hand him a couple of the shells for it. "Jeez… these are huge."

"Yeah… They hold a lot of shot." I take the gun from him and show him how to load it. We spend a while down here, going through the various guns. I pick out the two 30/30s, the ammunition for them, the shotgun, the flare gun, several boxes of the shotgun shells, several boxes of flares and we head back upstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully, I will post the next chapter a little faster. I'm sure going to try! Thank you all so much for being patient with me! Did anyone notice the "Cosmopolis" line in this chapter? *grin*<p>

If this story should disappear, you can find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop. .com (slash) library

I am shewoolf over there, too.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 32<p>

_Previously:_

_**CPOV**_

"_There was a syringe dangling from his IV line. Still had some liquid in it."_

"_Did you get it?" Charlie interrupts._

"_Yes. I also had one of the nurses draw a vial of blood for testing." I hesitate. "Charlie, I think he was killed. There is no reason I can think of for him to die from the injury he had. None."_

"_I'm coming down there."_

"_I think that's a good idea. Come directly to my office."_

"_Seal off his room. Don't let anyone in there to clean up or anything else."_

"_You got it." We disconnect and I head up to the nurse's station. "Ladies… by order of Det. Swan, Hunter's room is to be closed up and sealed off. No one goes in or out until he arrives. Clear?" _

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

After Edward and I finish our talk, I sit back in my chair, running my hands through my hair. I have a strong feeling that the Volturi know where the boys are. They found out from Hunter and then killed him. I know it in my bones. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the syringe. I stare at it for a minute, then slide it back into my pocket. I need to get this to the lab as soon as possible.

Closing my office door behind me, I stride quickly down the corridor to the lab. I hope Roger is working today. He'll test the medication while I wait. As I open the door to the lab, to my relief, I see Roger sitting at his worktable.

"Roger. How are you?"

"Carlisle… haven't seen you down here in a long time." He stretches out his hand for me to shake. "I know that look, Carlisle." He grins at me. "Okay, let's have it." He holds out his hand, palm up, waiting for me to give him the sample I need tested.

"You know me too well." Pulling the syringe out of my pocket, I carefully place it in his hand, mindful not to let the needle touch his skin. "I need to know what's in this."

Roger looks at the liquid sloshing around inside the barrel of the syringe. "This wouldn't happen to be the syringe found dangling in the IV of a dead man, would it?" He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"The very same. I need to know if this is what killed him and I need it kept between us."

"No problem." He swivels around to face his worktable, pulling out some testing materials. He squirts a small amount of the liquid into several small dishes. Then he squirts a small amount into a tiny test tube, which he then inserts into a machine that will run a multitude of test on the single sample. "Carlisle, you gonna wait for the results or do you want me to call you when I'm done?"

"I'll wait, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He grins at me. "Could be just a couple of minutes or a couple of hours. Make yourself comfortable." He nods toward the chairs along the wall.

We chat about families, the gossip around the hospital and other inconsequential things as Roger runs his tests. The machine that runs the various tests begins to spit out its printed report. Roger tears the paper strip off when it finishes.

"This dead man… he have enemies?" Roger hands the report to me. "Its Potassium Chloride. Inject enough of it and you get a heart attack… looks like natural causes… perfect murder weapon."

"Roger… please… do not mention this to anyone." I hand the report back to him. "Make a copy of this to keep in your files, just in case. I need this one to show to a certain detective."

"Sure thing." He quickly makes his copy and hands the original back to me. "But, Carlisle, you have to promise to tell me all the details as soon as you can… right."

"As soon as I can." I pause in the doorway, my hand on the knob, turning back to him. "Thank you, Roger. You don't know just how important this is." Pulling the door shut behind me, I hurry down the corridor to my office. I need to call Charlie… now.

* * *

><p><strong>CHPOV<strong>

The red and blue flashing lights from the ambulance, the patrol cars and the fire engine create a scenario of pure chaos. The lurid lights reflecting off the terrified faces of the young boys in the scout troop caught my eye. Poor kids. This is not something a child that young should ever see. They barely look old enough to be out of the 'cub' level of scouts. As I parked my truck, a uniformed cop comes over, reaches out and opens my door. "Got a nasty one for ya Det. Swan." He nods toward the plastic bag holding the body. "Blood everywhere and those poor kids saw everything. They'll be seeing a shrink for a long time…"

"What's the story?" I interrupt him or he'll talk all night.

The officer blinks, shakes his head, then pulls his notebook out of his pocket. Flipping through a few pages, he reads it out to me. "Around 3pm, the scouts were taking a 'nature hike'. As they came up on these rocks", (he points to the large outcropping of rock off to the left), "they heard a vehicle, so they hid behind the rocks. The vehicle stopped and they watched as a man dragged the woman out of the vehicle holding a knife to her throat. They say she was screaming "No Demetri" over and over, but he cut her throat, threw her to the ground and drove away. That's when they called 911." He flipped the notebook closed.

Demetri. Damn. The Volturi. I walk over to the body bag, kneel down beside it, pull the zipper down and flip the black plastic away from her face. It's the pretty blond I've seen coming and going from the hospital several times… including today… right before James died. As I kneel there looking at the gash that nearly beheaded her, my cell phone vibrates in my pocket. Pulling it out, I snap. "Swan."

"Charlie… I need to see you… right away."

"Carlisle. What is it?"

"I got the test results on that syringe. Potassium Chloride. It can cause what looks like a natural heart attack and leaves no residual."

Rubbing my hand across my face, I think for a minute.

"Charlie? Are you there?"

"Yeah. I know who killed him. The Volturi… specifically, a blonde woman who has been to visit him several times. I saw her myself, I just never realized she was seeing James."

"So… I guess we can assume that they know exactly where the boys are."

"I think so. Have you called them yet?"

"Yes. They are determined not to run. They have weapons and the ammunition for them. What kind of a timeline do you think we have?"

"Don't know. I need to get back to the station and check with my guys to see if there's any movement going on. I'll call you when I know anything."

"Okay."

"What a way to end and start a new year, huh?"

"Yeah."

I flipped my phone shut, ending the call. After talking to the uniform in charge of the murder scene, I head back to the office to see if anything is going on.

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_EPOV_

_I pick out the two 30/30s, the ammunition for them, the shotgun, the flare gun, several boxes of the shotgun shells, several boxes of flares and we head back upstairs._

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I feel guilty that I brought such danger to Edward's life. I should just leave, on my own… keep him safe. I watch him as he efficiently sets up our arsenal. The two 30/30s with their boxes of ammunition next to them… the double-barreled shotgun, with its boxes of massive shells and the flare gun (I still think it looks more like a rocket launcher) with its boxes of flares. My Edward… I never had the slightest clue what love was… until him. I should slip out… find the Volturi and just let them end it all. He will be safe. He sees me looking at him and gives me that sweet, crooked smile that melts my heart every time.

"Jasper? What is it?" He comes to sit next to me, wrapping me in his warm embrace. He buries his face in the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent. "We'll be okay." He whispers, then runs the tip of his tongue around the edge of my ear, nipping at the lobe… sending tremors down my spine.

My fingers tangle in his silky hair, gently stroking his scalp, eliciting soft groans from my love. "I love you, Edward." My lips brush across his cheekbones, the tip of my tongue peeking out to taste him. "I should go." I feel him tense. "You will be safe. They will follow me… away from you."

He pulls away from me, shaking his head. "No! You are not going to sacrifice yourself to try and save me. It won't work anyway." His hands cradle my face, gently lifting it to look me in the eye. "They know that I know about them. They have to assume that you have told me the whole story."

I can't argue with him. He's right.

"If you give yourself to them, they will just kill you and then come for me. All you will accomplish is to make it easier for them."

I know he's right. I nod. "I just can't bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me." A single tear makes its way down my cheek.

Gently, his thumb brushes away the lone tear. "Awww, baby. It will be all right. We are so much stronger together." His lips touch mine. His arms pull me closer as his lips move against mine, his tongue swiping across my bottom lip, asking for access.

We spend the next hour or so just comforting and loving each other. I am so thankful for Edward in my life. He is my everything… I will not survive if he is taken from me. I know this in my soul.

Edward suddenly pulls away, sitting up. "Hey! I just remembered… its New Year's Eve. We need to ring it in properly." He grins at me with that crooked grin that just melts me into a puddle of goo every time.

I agree with him, but can't help but think that it just might be our last. Leaning forward, I brush his lips with mine. "And just how do you plan to ring in the New Year 'properly'?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned wickedly at me. "Sit back, relax and I'll be back for you in a few minutes." He gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"Okay… sure you don't need some help?"

"Nope."

I can hear him rummaging through drawers in the kitchen, then I hear a door open and footsteps receding. Sounds like he's going down into the basement. What in the world is my love up to?

"Baby? Close your eyes for a minute."

"Okay?" I rest my head back against the couch with my eyes closed. I can hear him walking past, heading for the stairs.

"Okay… you can open them now." He calls to me from halfway up the stairs.

I look around, but nothing has changed. I guess he didn't want me to see what he was carrying. Hmmm… sneaky little dickens. I can't help but grin.

Leaning my head back, I close my eyes and contemplate this past year. What a horrendous year it has been. We lose our family business, then Aro has my parents killed, tries to kill me and now, they are going to come for my beloved… and me. Next year has got to be better. Certainly can't get any worse. Well… yeah it can. They can take Edward from me. I won't live in a world without Edward. Either they kill me, too or I will do it myself.

A soft caress to my cheek startles me and my eyes pop open to see my precious Edward smiling down at me. "Drifting off, my love?" He asks.

"No. Just thinking about this year and all the changes."

"It's going to be fine, love." He snuggles down next to me, holding me close, fingers running through my hair, gently stroking my scalp. My eyes drift shut, soft moans escaping me. "Dad and Det. Swan will get us help. And Jacob is flying in to help, too. We have plenty of fire power and… we have Alec!"

I can't help but giggle at the thought of Alec bouncing around in the snow, ambushing our attackers. He'll probably kiss them to death.

"Hey… he may be silly with us, but trust me… when it comes to any threat, he is not one to disregard. His protective instincts kick in and he can be deadly."

I look over at Alec where he lays, on his back, legs sprawled out, sound asleep in front of the fire and I have a hard time picturing him as a threat. But, I remind myself, he _is_ a Doberman and they are known for being extremely protective of family.

Edward untangles himself from me, and stands, holding his hand out to me. "Come, my love. Your surprise awaits." He grins.

Taking his hand I rise and follow him upstairs and into our bathroom. I stop, my jaw dropping at the scene before me. Candles… tall ones… short ones… scattered around the room… perched on counters… windowsills… even on the back ledge of the tub. Must be twenty or thirty of them, flickering softly… reflecting off the mirror and gleaming tile walls. The huge tub, filled with bubbles, gently sends steam into the air.

"Beautiful", I breathe. Turning to Edward, I pull him close to my body, my lips ghosting over his jaw and down his neck… the tip of my tongue peeking out to taste his skin. Delicious. His soft whimpers encouraging me. We slowly remove the clothing from one another, worshiping as we go. He steps into the tub, reaching out his hand to help me in with him.

As we settle in, my back to his chest, I feel his lips caressing the nape of my neck. He send shivers down my spine and whimpers deep in my chest. My head lolls back on to his shoulder. He takes advantage and nibbles on my ear. Whispering sweet word of love in my ear, his hands caress my chest, drifting across my nipples, stopping to tweak them gently. Groaning, my back arches slightly, pushing my chest into his fingers. I twist around to face him and sit straddling him. My hands cup his beautiful face as I gaze into his glittering green eyes. Leaning in to him, my lips capture his for a sweet kiss. "I love you, Edward. More than you will ever know."

His smile lights up his face. "As I love you, Jasper. You are my life… now and forever." Motioning with his chin, I look and see a tray sitting on the corner ledge of the big tub. On the tray, two champagne flutes glitter in the candlelight. An ice bucket, droplets of condensation tracing down its side, holds a chilled bottle of champagne. "Pour us a glass, my love. It's nearly midnight."

Easing off his lap, I kneel and carefully open the bottle. A soft pop and I manage to pour into both flutes without spilling a drop. Twisting around, I place the flute in his outstretched hand, then ease back down to settle in beside him.

Edward raises his glass to me and softly toasts. "Jasper… my love… my soul mate… my life. When Alec and I found you in that snow bank, I never dreamed I was finding the other half of my very soul. But when you finally opened those crystalline blue eyes and gazed into mine… oh… how my heart raced. I've never felt anything like it. The more I got to know you, the more I realized that you are it for me. I love you, Jasper." He raised his glass and took a sip.

My eyes were filled with unshed tears at his beautiful and loving words. What in the world had I ever done to deserve such a perfect creature? I crooked a finger at Edward and he leaned close. My free hand wraps around the back of his head, pulling him close. I brush my lips across his, then press closer, deepening the kiss. Our tongues dance together, neither fighting for dominance, simply savoring each other. When the lack of oxygen forces our lips apart, I sit back, raising my glass to him.

"My beautiful Edward… when you found me, I was broken beyond belief. Yet you took me in, cared for me and miraculously… you loved me. I have never known anyone so selfless and good. How could I not love you? You call to my soul… I feel whole when we are together and when even just a room separates us, I feel like part of me is missing. I adore you… I need you in my life. I can not exist without you in my life." Peeking up at Edward through my lashes, I see tears running down his cheeks as he smiles so sweetly at me.

I set my glass down on the side of the tub and shift around to my knees. "Edward… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please marry me?"

He gasps and the tears flow like water. "Oh! Oh… god… Jasper. Yes… yes!" We lunge into each other's arms, crying, laughing, and whispering how much we love the other…

"As soon as we can get into town, I'm buying you a ring." I pull his left hand to my lips, kissing his ring finger.

Just then, the large clock downstairs began to chime. Midnight. A new year. A new beginning…

* * *

><p>AN: I should be posting the next chapter in a couple of days. .Most of it is written, just need to tweak it a bit. Thanks so much for hanging around for my story! Means a lot to me.<p>

If this story should disappear, you can find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop. .com (slash) library

I am shewoolf over there, too.


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 33<p>

**DPOV**

Sitting at my desk, I make notes as I listen to Felix detailing the preparations that have been made for tomorrow night's assault on the lodge. "Okay. We have six snowmobiles, two guys each on four of them and you and me on the other two… correct?"

I listen as he gives me the details on the eight men he's got to go with us. All of them have been loyal members of the family for a long time. Good. "What weapons have you got?" Again I listen as Felix extols the virtues of his favorite gun… the AK47 assault rifle. "Yes, Felix… I know they are the best. Surely that's not the only weapon, though. I'm going to have my Glock with me, of course." Getting up from my chair, I pace around the room. Damn. That man could talk a person to death. "Felix. Felix!" Finally, he shuts up. "Have everyone and the equipment at the warehouse by 2pm tomorrow. I want to be at the edge of the park and ready to head out by 6 pm tomorrow. You do have the truck ready to haul everything, right? It will take about an hour to reach the stopping point. We'll go in on skis from that point. You do have the skis for everyone… right?" He assures me that everything is taken care of. "Okay. Don't go out and get wasted tonight. I need you clear headed tomorrow. We are not going to fuck this up. Aro will kill us if we don't get him this time."

The door to my office slammed open, causing me to jump, grab my gun and point it at the intruder. "Aro!" I gasp, lowering my gun immediately as Aro Marcus and Caius saunter into the room. "Felix… gotta go." I disconnect the call, turning to Aro.

"Boss. I didn't know you were coming or I'd have picked you up at the airport."

He motions for me to sit as he takes my chair behind my desk. I sit in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of it. Caius and Marcus move to stand behind Aro… just staring at me. After a few minutes of silent staring, I begin to get uncomfortable. "So… what brings you to Seattle?"

Aro chuckles. "Are we making you nervous, Demetri?" Caius and Marcus wear matching smirks.

"No, just surprised." I manage to grind out.

The smile drops from his face and a predatory expression replaces it. "After the mess you made of the house fire and disposing of Whitlock, we decided to come out and supervise this time. Make sure it gets done right _this time_."

"I was just on the phone with Felix making sure everything is ready…"

"We heard. You do have the GPS co-ordinates for the lodge, correct?"

"Yes", pointing to the papers on my desk, "Its all right there."

Aro picks up the papers, perusing them, nodding. "Excellent. We will join you. But by helicopter. After you have begun the assault on the lodge. Don't want to give away the surprise." He giggles. Caius and Marcus join him. "Exactly how far out is your stopping point, where you will switch to skis?"

'It's a mile out. Far enough that they shouldn't hear the engines, but not so far that it will be too difficult to get in to them quickly."

"You will notify me when you have the lodge surrounded. We will fly in. I want to witness the death of Whitlock and his lover. There will be no mistakes _this time_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Boss. Crystal clear."

"Good" He rises from my chair, stalking around the desk. "Now, it has been a long and tiring journey. We will retire to our hotel and see you and your men at the lodge tomorrow night."

I stand, respectfully, as they make their way to the door. Aro turns, smiling at me. "Demetri… you should be sure to follow your advise to Felix… don't celebrate New Year's Eve too much."

"Yes, Boss. I plan to stay in and go over the plan to be sure everything is perfect."

"Good choice." With that, the brothers leave, closing the door behind them. I collapse into my chair, running my hands over my face. If anything goes wrong, I am a dead man. I know this. Reaching into the right hand bottom drawer of my desk, I drag out the bottle of whiskey I keep stashed there. Removing the cap, I take a long, hard pull.

Setting the bottle on my desk, I grab the phone and call Felix. After two rings he answers. "Yeah."

"Man… the brothers are here."

"What? Why?"

"They are going along on this hit. Say they want to be sure it gets done right _this time_."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Listen… you better be sure you've got everything set up perfectly. I will blow your head off myself if you fuck this up. Clear?"

"Yeah man. Everything is perfect. I swear."

"You better be sure." Slapping the phone shut, I cut him off. Grabbing the whiskey bottle, I take another long pull. What a lousy way to spend New Year's Eve. I had plans with a pretty little thing. Guess she'll just have to wait.

New Year's Day dawned overcast with heavy ground fog. More snow is being forecast. Perfect. Rolling over in the bed, I look at the clock. Damn. It's after 1. Sliding out of bed, I hit the shower. I need to go over to the warehouse and double check Felix and the equipment, get it loaded on the truck and hauled out to the starting point.

As I dress, I call Felix.

"Yeah."

"Felix. I'm heading to the warehouse. Where are you?"

"I'm already here. Checking over the snowmobiles, making sure the tanks are full."

"Good. The men there yet?"

"Just Bobby, but the others should be here about the time you get here."

"Listen, I don't know if the brothers will be at the warehouse today or not… just in case… be SURE everything is running smoothly."

"No problem. Demetri… all three of them are here?" He sounds worried.

"Yeah."

"They're not happy, are they?"

"No, they are not happy. This goes wrong… "

"Yeah… I know."

"I'll be there in a few."

"Okay."

I close the phone, stick it in my pocket, grab my coat and head out the door. Gotta stop by Starbucks, forgot to set up the coffee maker last night.

* * *

><p><strong>CHPOV<strong>

Standing at the podium in the briefing room, I watch as the team assembles, settling into their seats. An intriguing mixture… uniforms, detectives and FBI. I hated to call them in, but with the lodge right smack in the middle of a National Park, we needed someone with jurisdiction. As soon as everyone is here and settled down, I will give my part of the briefing and then Agent Stockwell will give his. Carlisle is waiting down the hall in my office. I'll fill him in afterwards. I knew there was no way to keep him out of this when I called him last night…

_Flashback_

"_Dr. Cullen."_

"_Carlisle. Charlie."_

"_Have you heard something?"_

"_Yeah. My sources tell me that Felix has acquired six snowmobiles and a large number of AK47s. He's got a crew gathering at their warehouse tomorrow. I figure they are gonna go in right at dusk and try to get to the lodge just at full nightfall."_

"_How many?"_

"_The way I hear it, at least ten."_

"_Damn. I have to warn the boys."_

"_I think so. I'm gathering a team. We'll meet in the morning and hash out a plan of action. I'm gonna call in the FBI for some more help."_

"_Why don't you just go to the warehouse and stop them before they can do any harm."_

"_As of right now, they haven't broken any laws."_

"_But the snowmobiles, the guns…"_

"_They can claim to be setting up a hunting trip and be perfectly legal."_

"_But the AK47s?"_

"_You can bet those are not out in plain sight. I'm sorry, but we have to wait until they actually show up at the lodge."_

"_I'm going with you."_

"_No."_

"_I'm a doctor. You may need me. I'm going… either with you or on my own."_

"_Alright, alright. Be in my office at 10 am. We have a briefing at 10:15. You can't attend it, but I'll give you all the details right after."_

"_Thanks, Charlie. I'll be there."_

"_Oh… and doc… bring your bag."_

_End Flashback_

The briefing took longer than I expected. But, in a way I guess that's a good thing. Better to be thorough than miss an important detail. When we finally dismissed, it was nearly1pm. But… we had a definite plan. Some how the FBI managed to come up with ten snowmobiles. We will have two men on most of them along with their weapons. Everyone will have their radios set to our group so we can communicate. The best we can hope for is to get there first and be waiting for them, but I have a sinking feeling that that will not happen. They have a head start on us. But if we can get there shortly after they do, the boys should be able to hold them off. At least we hope so.

As I walked down to my office, I could hear Carlisle talking. Sounds like he's talking to the boys. I hurry in. I want to give them a heads up on the plan.

Carlisle looks up, phone in hand, startled when I rush through the door. "Is that the boys?"

"Yes."

"Good. Can you put them on speaker?"

Carlisle presses a button, then places the phone on my desk.

"Jasper… Edward… can you both hear me alright?"

"Yes, Charlie, we can."

"Okay. I just got out of a briefing with my team and the FBI."

"Yeah, Dad told us. You think they're heading our way tonight."

"My sources tell me that it's on for tonight. They're coming in most of the way on snowmobiles and the last mile or so on skis." I pause for a minute. "Boys… I don't know that we can get there before they do. You may have to hold them off until we can get there."

"Shit." Edward swore. "Charlie… how many?"

"Best we can figure between 10 and 12. They are heavily armed. Is there some place you can bunker down?"

"The basement. But if they get in the house, we'll be trapped down there with no way out." Jasper spoke up.

"Carlisle, is there more than one way in or out of the basement?"

"No, just the door in the kitchen. Jasper is right, they'd be trapped down there." Carlisle thought for a minute. "Edward?"

"Yeah, dad."

"Make sure all the blinds are down over the windows and patio doors. It will make it difficult for them to tell where you are in the house."

"Already done. We got all the shutters up and the glass doors have the shades and blinds pulled. We thought since there are only three doors… the front door, the kitchen door and the sliding glass doors in the living room… we'll set up where we can see all three doors and shoot anyone who comes through them."

"Good idea." I nod at Carlisle. "Hey… pull some of the furniture and use it like a fort… like you did as kids." I hear them both laugh.

"Already did it, Charlie." "Best fort ever!"

"Okay. Listen up… all of you." I looked over at Carlisle. He nods at me, leaning forward slightly. "The Volturi are coming in quietly on skis. Watch for them, but do not turn on any lights. We are coming in on snowmobiles, making lots of noise. Hate to let them know we're coming, but it's the fastest way in. So… don't shoot us. We'll have high-powered floodlights, too. You'll know when we get there. Whatever you do… DO NOT come out unless you hear either my voice or your dad's."

"Edward, son… be careful." The anguish in Carlisle's voice was almost palpable. "Jasper… you two watch out for each other."

"We will, Dad."

"I'll text you when we get close enough to see the house." A knock on the door interrupted us. Carlisle picked up the phone, taking it off speaker and said quiet goodbyes to the boys while I walked over and opened the door. Agent Stockwell stood there. I motioned him in. He looked at Carlisle, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Agent Stockwell, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. His son Edward is with Whitlock at the lodge." The two men shook hands, sizing up one another. "Carlisle will be coming with us."

Stockwell looked shocked. "I don't think that's a good idea Swan. Civilian and all… I mean he's related…"

"He knows all the different ways in to the property… he's also a doctor... and yeah, that's his son out there. He's coming. End of discussion." I stand there staring at Stockwell. The tension was palpable.

"Then you are responsible for him." He finally conceded, shaking his head like he thought we'd lost our minds.

"Not a problem." Stockwell stomped out of the room. I just shook my head at him. "Carlisle, we need to get ready. I've got a vest for you. Hopefully you won't need it, but better to be safe." I pulled two vests out of my small closet, handing one to him and putting the other one on. I watch to make sure Carlisle gets his on correctly. "Worn one of those before?"

"No… why?"

"Most people get it on wrong the first time." Another knock on the door interrupts us. "Yeah." I grab my spare weapon from my bottom drawer and hold it out to Carlisle. He looks at it for a minute, then reluctantly accepts it, sliding it into his coat pocket, along with an extra clip.

Embry sticks his head in. "Charlie… ready to head out?"

"Yeah. Embry… this is Dr. Cullen. He's coming with us."

"Hey, doc." Embry grins at him.

"Embry." Carlisle extends his hand to shake Embry's.

"Grab your bag and let's get this show on the road." Opening the door, I let the doc and Embry go out first, then close it behind us. We head toward the elevator where the rest of the team is gathering. When the elevator door opens, Jacob Black steps out, looking surprised at the large group standing there.

"Jacob. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Charlie. I figured if I wanted to be in on this, I'd better get my butt to Seattle." He grinned at Charlie. "So… this the team?" He looked at the men, noticing the FBI logo on several of the men's vests.

"Yeah, we had to call in the feds to get someone with jurisdiction because of the location." They stand back and let the majority of the combined team load into the elevator. It is obvious that it will take more than one trip to get them all downstairs.

Agent Stockwell stays behind along with Charlie, Carlisle Embry and Jacob. He reaches out to shake Jacob's hand. "Agent Stockwell."

"Det. Jacob Black, Chicago Organized Crime Unit."

"I take it you've been involved in this case as well, Det. Black."

"Yeah, I'm the one that Whitlock initially contacted with the evidence. I brought him to Seattle, to a safe house, which he left to go and stay with his parents."

"That's the location that was burned with the two victims inside?" Stockwell inquired.

"Yeah." Jacob looks pained. "Jasper Whitlock's parents."

Charlie punched the 'down' button for the elevator. "Well, Jacob, we're not gonna let them get Jasper." Impatiently, he stabs at the button again, as if it will hurry the elevator along. "Hopefully, we'll beat the Volturis there… but if not, then we'll just have to hope that the boys can hold them off for a short time."

Just then, the elevator arrived, they all loaded in for the ride down to the garage… each man quietly contemplating the upcoming fight and hoping for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

As I pull up to the big bay doors of the decrepit looking warehouse, the door slowly climbs its way upward, allowing me to drive my car right into the warehouse and out of sight. I park next to Felix's car and glance down the line of vehicles parked in here. Good, it looks like everyone has shown up. I see Felix across the warehouse, next to a large box truck. He' s supervising the loading of the snowmobiles.

I finish off my coffee and get out of the car, locking it behind me. I look around the warehouse as I walk over to the truck and look inside it.

"Hey, Demetri. Loading the last one right now." Felix grins at me.

I can see that there is still plenty of room for the men to ride back here with the snowmobiles. Good. "Where are the skis? And these guys can ski, right?"

The skis are at the front of the truck, and yes, they can all ski… I'm not stupid, ya know." Felix looks insulted.

I hold my hands up. "Sorry, man. Just with the brothers here… well, it makes me a bit jumpy."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Felix looks over his shoulder. "Think they'll show up here?"

"No idea. We about ready to go?"

"Everything is loaded… the skis, the weapons, the snowmobiles… just need the men." He turns away from the truck. "Load up!" He yells across the warehouse and the men head for the truck.

"You driving this thing, Felix?"

"Yeah. You gonna ride up front with me?"

"No. Think I'll take my car. Give us an extra vehicle, just in case."

Felix waves a hand in agreement, climbing up into the truck, starting it and slowly moving toward the rising door. I watch him pull out on to the street as I climb into my car and follow. It'll take a couple of hours to get to the start point.

I find myself going over the attack plan in my mind as I drive. I can't afford for anything to go wrong. Not with the brothers here. Aro, alone, is one to be careful with, but all three are a nightmare. Caius, in particular, is extremely unstable and you never know what he's going to do from minute to minute. I just hope Aro and Marcus can keep him under control. Quite frankly, I hope we can finish the job before they even get there. I know Aro wants to be there for the kill… but I'd love to be able to have both bodies laid out in the snow to show them when they land in their helicopter… preferably with the house going up in flames behind us.

Just before we pull off the highway, into the park, my phone rings. Aro. "Yes, Boss?"

"Where are you?"

"Just pulling off the highway at the park entrance."

"How much longer before you reach the start point?"

"About thirty minutes. It'll give us cover to hide the truck and far enough away from the main road so we shouldn't attract any attention when we fire up the snowmobiles."

"Good. And it should take you about an hour to reach the lodge?"

"Correct."

"Alright. We're heading for the helipad and should arrive at the lodge co-ordinates in about an hour and a half to an hour and forty-five."

"Sounds perfect. We may even be done by the time you get there."

"Make sure I see bodies, Demetri. I want to be absolutely sure, _this time_."

"Yes, Boss." The line went dead. Damn him. Will he ever get off my back? I'm so sick of his '_this time'_. I may just shoot Felix myself. It was his stupid idea to dump Whitlock before he was dead. Granted, who would have thought anyone would find him out there? I knew better than to listen to that idiot. I should have known his 'brilliant' idea would come back and bite me in the ass.

I follow the truck as it pulls off the road into a thick copse of evergreen trees. Perfect. Lots of cover. I park next to the truck. Felix jumps down from the cab, walking around to the back of the truck, opening the roll-up door. The men pile out and start unloading the snowmobiles. Felix climbs up into the back of the truck.

"Hey… Demetri!'

I walk over to the truck. "What?" He starts handing the weapons out to me. I lean them up against the truck. After handing me the last one, he hops down out of the truck. The men have the rest of the snowmobiles unloaded and are getting the skis out. One of the men tosses out a bundle of boxed ammunition for the AK47s. Pulling out my pocketknife, I cut the twine holding the boxes together and start handing out a box to each man, saving one each for Felix and myself.

Obviously Felix has briefed the men well. Without being told, they all grab their skis and attach them to their snowmobiles, get their weapon and ammunition and gather around us for the GPS co-ordinates.

Once everyone has their GPS co-ordinates plugged in, the silence of the small clearing is shattered by the roaring of the six snowmobiles. Felix and I take the lead through the snowy forest. A light snow begins to fall. Good, hopefully it will help to muffle a small portion to the noise.

I keep a close eye on the GPS. I want to be sure we don't get close enough for them to hear our engines. I want this to be a complete surprise and therefore easy. I would love to finish before the brothers get here.

As we ride along, we see nothing but trees, hills and small valleys. One day, I have to come back out here to just enjoy the quiet… but not today. The snow is getting heavier and it's already getting dusky. We should be getting close to our final stopping point before the lodge. The GPS indicates we're just a bit over a mile away. Raising my fist in the air, we all come to a stop, shutting down the engines. The quiet is profound.

"Felix. Quietly, have the men gather round." He nods and motions for them to come over to us.

"Okay… we are just about a mile from the lodge. It's due east from here. Check your weapons and ammunition, get your skis on and get ready to move out. When we arrive, I want you to fan out. Surround the lodge. Locate every door and make sure no one gets past you. There should only be two men inside and I want both of them dead, the bodies dragged out into the yard for the brothers to inspect." I spoke quietly, looking at each and every man. "Clear?" Heads nodded and a few 'yes, boss's could be heard. "Good. Five minutes."

While the men got ready, Felix and I checked our weapons, including our personal weapons, got our skis on and I made sure I had my portable GPS in my pocket.

Looking around, I see that everyone is ready. "Let's go." We head out through the silent forest toward the lodge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Here we go! As I'm sure you're aware…. I am NOT a weapons specialist, so if I get something wrong… please bear with me. Thanks!

If this story should disappear, you can find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop. .com (slash) library I am shewoolf over there, too.


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blood In The Snow Chapter 34<strong>

_Previously:_

_DPOV_

_While the men got ready, Felix and I checked our weapons, including our personal weapons, got our skis on and I made sure I had my portable GPS in my pocket. _

_Looking around, I see that everyone is ready. "Let's go." We head out through the silent forest toward the lodge.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

It's amazing just how quiet it is out here in the forest, the snow getting heavier and heavier. Even with the ten of us, if you don't see us, you'll never know we are here. This is gonna work. I can feel it. Whitlock will be dead. Aro will be satisfied. He and his brothers will go back to Chicago and leave me alone… in peace.

Glancing back, I check on the men. They all seem to be doing just fine. Almost silently moving through the trees, just the soft 'whooshing' sound of their skis on the snow. I check our GPS co-ordinates and see that the lodge should be just on the other side of the small hill up ahead. Raising my fist, we all stop. I motion for the men to gather close to me. Quietly, I give them their final orders.

"The lodge is just on the other side of that small hill." I point to the hill. "We split up here." Pointing at the different pairs, I indicate where I want them. "You two… go around the south side of the hill… take the south side of the lodge. You two go around the north side and cover the north side of the lodge. The rest of you come with me." They all nod and move to their positions, waiting for my nod. I nod and they all move out like a well-oiled team should.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<br>**

Jasper and I have been hunkered down behind the couch for the last hour. Ever since it started getting dark, we are both on edge. I adjusted the blinds, a little while ago, so that we can see out a bit, but no one can see in. I keep going over everything in my mind to be sure we are ready… guns… yup, ammunition… yup, flares and launcher…yup. They are all loaded and ready.

Alec is lying here, between us. He's not sure what the new game is, but he seems to like it.

Jasper is facing the front door and I'm watching the kitchen and living room doors. I keep hoping that Charlie will get here before the Volturi, but I have this sinking feeling that he won't. We are going to have to hang on by ourselves for a while. It does help to know that help is on the way.

"Love?" Jasper turns to see what I want. "Just point that shotgun at the door and pull the trigger if it opens. With that thing you don't really have to aim."

"Gotcha."

He tries to give me a grin, but it looks more like a grimace. He's as scared as I am. "We're going to be okay." I reach over, caressing his cheek with my fingertips. He leans closer to kiss me, his hand slipping around behind my head to tangle in my hair as he deepens the kiss. When air becomes a necessity, I pull back slightly, then rest my forehead to his, gazing into his crystalline blue eyes. "I love you, Jasper… now and forever."

"As I love you, Edward." He closes his eyes for a second, then looks at me. "Tomorrow, we go ring shopping." I grin and agree. "We should elope to New York and get married the day after and then disappear for a month or so on a honeymoon!"

I can't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. "I want to be married to you as soon as possible…."

"But?"

"I'd really like my folks to be there." I look into his beautiful eyes. "Would you mind, terribly, if we invite them to elope with us?" I press soft, butterfly kisses across his cheeks and on the tip of his nose.

He grins at me, his love practically radiating from him. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Wrapping his arms around me, he pulls me even closer, pressing his lips to mine. Our lips part, tongues gently massaging each other. Soft moans fill the air.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" A deep, rumbling growl erupts from behind me. Alec is on his feet, staring at the kitchen door.

I reach out and grab Alec's collar, stopping him from leaping over the couch. "Easy, Alec." I can see the doorknob moving. Someone is trying to get in. I look over at Jasper; he's watching it, too. I nod toward the front door and he turns to watch it, gun ready. Propping the 30/30 on the back of the couch, I aim for the kitchen door and wait. Alec rumbles quietly, staring at the door. I hear a soft click and the door slowly swings open. Resting my finger on the trigger, I wait for him to appear in the doorway. For a minute or so, nothing happens… then I see a man sidle into the kitchen. Raising my gun, I take aim and squeeze the trigger. The report is deafening, but I hear the intruder scream and watch him fall to the floor.

Jasper's head jerks around in time to see the man fall. He pats me on the back. "Good shot." he whispers and the turns back to the front door.

Alec twists out of my grip, leaps over the couch and slips out the door.

Right then, I hear Jasper fire off the double barrel shotgun. Jerking around, I see one guy fall in the door with another coming behind him. Jasper lets go with the other barrel and the second guy goes down, too. Don't know if they are dead or just hurt, but at least they're stopped.

It gets quiet and we look at each other quizzically. Shrugging my shoulders, I indicated the doors… we needed to keep an eye out. Charlie told us there would be at least 10 of them and so far we've only seen 3. Just then we hear a blood-curdling scream from the back deck. I edged up just enough to peek out the window, just in time to see Alec with a mouth full of some guy's privates. As I watch, the guy goes down to his knees, Alec lets go and I can see the blood dripping from the guy's crotch. Well, there's another one out of commission. Good for Alec. He slid off the porch, looking for his next victim.

I could see a couple of guys headed for the living room doors. Sure enough, glass shatters and with ear splitting yells they barrel into the room. I shoot one of them, but before I can draw a bead on the other one, he is coming around the end of the couch, his gun pointed at me. I yell. "Watch out!"

Jasper whips around, raising his shotgun and pulling the trigger. The guy flies backwards, hitting the wall. "Edward? Are you alright?"

I can see Jasper's mouth moving, but it almost seems in slow motion and I can't hear anything. I feel warmth trailing down my left arm. What?

Jasper slides over next to me, grabbing me. "Edward? Your arm… it's bleeding."

"What?" I can barely hear him. My ears are ringing.

He pulls off his shirt, tearing a piece off it and wraps it around my upper arm. "It went straight through." He ties it tightly. Damn. That hurts. "Baby? Are you okay?" I can see that he is about to lose it.

"I can't hear very well… ears ringing. I'm okay. Doesn't hurt too bad." I try to smile at him. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Look at me." He looks intently into my eyes. "Okay. At least you're here with me now. A minute ago, I thought you were about to pass out on me."

I give him a sheepish smile. "Yeah… so did I. I'm okay now."

A sudden roar outside causes us both to duck down. "What the hell is that!?" I edge back over to the end of the couch to take a peek outside. The backyard is lit up like its daytime. It's a bloody helicopter. Great. Just what we need… more Volturi. Wish Charlie would hurry up.

"Jasper… can you get to the front door and see if it will close?"

"Yeah." He crouches down and works his way over to the door. Luckily, it isn't broken and he is able to close it and even lock it back. He pulls one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the door. Looking over at me, he grins wickedly. "Little extra obstacle for them."

I chuckle. "Works for me." I peer around the end of the couch again and jump back, grabbing Jasper, throwing us both to the floor… just as a burst of gunfire explodes. "Keep your head down."

"Holy shit! They got a whole army out there?" Jasper mumbles. "Where the hell is Charlie and the cavalry?"

"Don't know, but I hope they're close." It gets quiet outside. Then we hear a cold voice.

"_Jasper Whitlock. Come out and talk to me. Surely we can work this out."  
><em>

I look over at Jasper. "Who is that?"

"Aro Volturi."

"Don't even think about going out there. You know he will kill you."

"_Jasper. You know me. I'm a reasonable man. Save your friend, Edward. Come out and he can go."  
><em>

Jasper looks at me. I can see his mind working. "NO! He's lying. You know this."

"I know, Baby. I'm not going out there." He reaches out and pulls me close to him, planting a sweet kiss on my lips. The he grabs his shotgun, points it at the back deck and shoots both barrels. "That's your answer, Aro! Go get screwed!" He shouts.

My phone chooses that moment to vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see a text from dad. _Be there in 2 minutes. Hold on._ I nudge Jasper and show him the text. Silly grins stretched both our faces. "Here comes the cavalry!" I whisper.

The roar of the helicopter is drowned out by a large number of snowmobile engines. Gunfire rings out, sounding like world war three. Seems like it is never going to end, but in reality, it probably only lasts for about ten minutes. Then it is eerily quiet, with the exception of the helicopter's motor still running. We can hear someone yelling to stop. We ease over to the window to see what's going on, just in time to see that all of Aro's men are either dead, wounded or in custody… except for the brothers and Demetri. They are scrambling for the helicopter and no one is close enough to stop them. I have to wonder why they don't just shoot them.

As the helicopter begins to lift, Demetri dangling on one skid, Jasper turns and grabs the flare launcher, a few flares and fiddles with the controls on it. He runs to the door and out on to the deck. He raises the launcher, aiming for the escaping helicopter, fires, but misses. "Edward… how do I set this thing for distance?" I show him. He loads another flare, sights in on the helicopter that is rapidly approaching the smoking volcano known as Mt. Rainier. "Die, damn you!" He screams as he fires. All activity stops as everyone turns to watch the trajectory of the flare.

From the intensity of the explosion, he must have shot that flare right into the fuel tank. Everyone watches with morbid fascination as the helicopter spirals down into the crater of the mountain. The flames shooting out of the crater are a pretty good indication that the Volturi are no more.

"Edward! Are you alright?" My dad runs up on to the deck, wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm fine, dad." I try to reassure him, but he sees the cloth tied around my arm.

"What's this?"

I can't help but chuckle. "It's just a 'flesh wound', dad." He rolls his eyes at me. He sees Jasper behind me. "Jasper?"

"Yes, Sir."

Dad reaches for him and gives him a hug. "Thank you for taking care of Edward. Are you okay?" He looks Jasper over quickly.

"I'm fine. Edward's arm… the bullet went straight through. I don't think it did any major damage."

He pulls us both back into the house, into the kitchen, turning on the light so he can check us out more thoroughly.

* * *

><p><strong>CHPOV<br>**

When we were still in the forest, we could hear the shooting and then the helicopter. I was afraid that we were going to be too late to save the boys. I had such a sick feeling in my stomach. But by god, no matter what we found, I was determined to take down the Volturi once and for all.

When we finally broke out of the trees, I could see several bodies lying on the deck and in the snow. There are a couple of guys on their knees, clutching their groins, screaming… blood running out between their fingers. Damn. Wonder what happened to them?

Stockwell's men are well trained… they take out the rest of Aro's men in short order. My team goes in to secure the house and see if Jasper and Edward are still alive. Before they can get to the house, Aro, his brothers and Demetri run for their chopper and it starts to lift off. Jasper comes out on to the deck with what looks like a rocket launcher. He fires it off and I realize it is some kind of fancy flare gun. He misses the chopper with the first shot, the he reloads and screams out 'Die, damn you!' and fires again.

This one hit. Boy, I'll say it did. That helicopter explodes and then begins to spiral down into Mt. Rainier. You can tell when it hit bottom… a ball of flame shoots out of the crater. We'll have to send a team up there to see if there are any survivors, but I doubt any of them did. Good riddance.

Carlisle spots the boys on the deck and runs over to check them out, dragging them into the kitchen and turning on the light. I make my way over to the deck and work my way past the bodies. As I enter the kitchen, I can hear Carlisle.

"Let me take a look at your arm, Edward." Carlisle has him sit on one of the stools at the counter as he unwinds the blood soaked cloth from around his left upper arm. He peers closely at the entry and exit wounds, prodding gently. "Luckily, it didn't hit any bone. I need to clean it and put a dressing on it." He looks around and sees me. "Oh… Charlie… could you get one of your guys to bring me my bag? I left it on the snowmobile."

"Sure thing." I key my radio. "Embry."

"_Yeah, Charlie."_

"Bring the doc's bag into the kitchen. He left it on the snowmobile."

"_Sure thing. Be right there."_

"Jasper, Edward… you boys did good." I am impressed that they managed to hold off ten of Aro's men and only get one small injury.

"Thanks, Charlie." Jasper grinned at him. "So… did you like my grand finale?"

I looked at him, puzzled. "Grand finale?"

"The rather impressive light show at the end…"

I have to laugh. He looks so proud of himself. "Oh… that was my favorite part. At least they went out with a big bang!" We all start laughing.

Embry comes in with the doc's bag and looks at us like we've lost our minds. Once it is explained to him, he joins in the laughter. He hands the bag to the doc.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Thanks" I open the bag and dig out some antibacterial liquid and apply it to Edward's arm.

"Ouch! Damn, dad that stings." Edward flinches as I apply more.

"It has to be done, son. Don't want it getting infected." Using a gauze swab I clean the wound thoroughly then apply a dressing to both the entrance and exit wounds.

"No stitches?" Edward looks puzzled.

"No, it needs to heal from the inside out. Every day, you will have to put some of this antibacterial cream inside the wound, both sides." I dig out a couple of tubes of the cream.

Jasper reaches out and takes them from me. "I'll take care of it, Carlisle."

He looks at Edward with such love shining in his eyes, it nearly takes my breath away. "Thank you, Jasper. It will be difficult for him to reach the back of his arm."

Jasper moves next to Edward, sliding his arm around him, pulling him close. He rests his forehead against Edward's and softly sighs. "I will do anything for Edward."

Reaching out, I pat Jasper on the shoulder. "I know you will, son. Thank you."

Jasper's smile nearly lights up the room.

"You boys stay here and rest a bit. I know Charlie has some things to take care of before we can get out of here."

"Okay, dad." Edward looks around the room. "Uh… dad… have you seen Alec? Was he outside when you got here?"

"I didn't see him." I look around, but don't see the dog anywhere. I suddenly realize how those two men came to have so much damage to their genitals. Alec. Doing what he does best… protecting Edward.

"I need to go and find him" Edward steps down from the stool, Jasper with one arm around him, steadying him.

"Come on, Babe… we'll go find him." Jasper steers them out to the back deck.

I can hear them both calling for Alec. I hope that dog is all right. It will devastate them both if something happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Alec! Come here, boy." I look all around for that dog. Where can he be? "Love, you look over there…" I point around the side of the house. "… I'll check down by the garage."

"Okay. Yell if you find him." Jasper heads round the corner of the house and I walk down toward the garage. I can hear Jasper calling for Alec. I think he loves that dog as much as I do.

"Alec! Where are you?" Oh please… don't let him be dead. I peer into the trees around the garage, but don't see him. Opening the garage door, I call out for him, but… nothing.

"Edward!" I hear Jasper yelling for me.

"Yeah! I'm coming." I run back to the house and around the corner. Close to the front porch, I see a dark mound lying in the snow… not moving. Jasper is kneeling beside it. I slide to a stop. "Oh god. Is it him?"

"Yeah."

"Is he alive?" I crumble to my knees beside him… reaching for my beloved dog. "Please tell me he's alive…" Tears run down my face as Jasper wraps his arms around me.

"He's still breathing, Edward. We need to get him to a vet. I can't see any injuries… maybe he just got knocked out."

"Dad! Dad!"

My dad comes running around the house. "Edward? What is it?" He sees Alec lying there in the snow. "Oh, Edward… is he…?"

"No, he's still breathing. Can you check him out?"

"Let's get him inside and warmed up. Just remember, son, I'm not a vet."

I pick Alec up and carefully carry him around to the kitchen, placing him on the counter. Jasper runs into the living room and grabs a blanket to cover him. Dad gets his bag and starts checking him over.

"I don't see any wounds." He feels along Alec's ribcage. "Can't feel any broken ribs. I think, maybe, he's just stunned."

I steadily stroke his face and ears, softly begging him to wake up. Jasper is gently stroking my back, trying to help me. I turn my face to him. He gently touches his lips to mine, softly whispering to me that Alec will be fine. It's the only choice. As Jasper comforts me, I feel a wet tongue swipe across my fingers.

"Alec!" His big, beautiful golden brown eyes gaze up at me. I cry like a baby. "Oh Alec… you're okay. Oh, thank god!" I look back as Jasper to see him crying just as hard as I am.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Well… that's the last regular chapter. There will be an epilogue… probably in a couple of weeks. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this journey. I never thought it would turn out like this and have so many of you who like it. Thank you all so VERY much!

If this story should disappear, you can find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop. .com (slash) library I am shewoolf over there, too.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>Blood In The Snow Chapter 35<p>

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

"_Alec!" His big, beautiful golden brown eyes gaze up at me. I cry like a baby. "Oh Alec… you're okay. Oh, thank god!" I look back as Jasper to see him crying just as hard as I am._

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Eve. One year later…<strong>

**EPOV**

The light, drifting of the crystalline snowflakes, creates a glittering fantasyland right in the middle of New York City. Trees wrapped in tiny, sparkling white lights, reflect off the snow. As I wait to hear the violinist start my music, I can see my family gathered around Jasper and the minister. I am so glad that my family has accepted him as one of their own. After losing his parents, my sweet love was alone in this world… having only me. Now, he is an integral part of a large and loving family. He looks so happy.

We had planned to marry a lot sooner, but real life got in the way, as it often does…

_Flashback:_

Agent Stockwell insisted on 'debriefing' us immediately. We spend the next several hours going over everything that happened since Jasper's family had been taken over by the Volturi, up to and including the events of today. He decided that he needed more details on the Volturi organization, so we are taken to Chicago where Jasper pulls all the records from his parent's company and they spend weeks going over everything with a fine toothcomb.

While they are going over everything, Stockwell's team is busy rounding up as many of the Volturi members as they can find… effectively putting an end to the Volturi crime family.

My third book is receiving high praise from critics and I am roped into a book signing tour that lasts for six weeks. Jasper joins me in various cities whenever he can get away from Stockwell, but it is a lonely and stressful time for us both. My publisher drops a real bomb on me the last day of the tour… seems a large studio wants to buy the movie rights to my books and plans to produce the first one within the year. Wow.

Between Stockwell, my book tour and the studio producing the movie, the year slips by so fast we barely have time to breathe. By September, things are finally starting to slow down a bit… actors have been cast for the movie, Stockwell has rounded up the last of the Volturi members, Jasper has sold off what was left of his business and we are finally back at home. The lodge in the park will always be our home. Dad signed it over to us as an early wedding present.

My family takes Jasper in and considers him part of our family. I can see the sadness in his eyes slowly fading as he is surrounded by their unconditional love. While I didn't think it was possible, my love for him continues to grow.

We decide to have our wedding on New Year's Eve, right at midnight, to commemorate Jasper finally being free of threats. Our family all travel to New York to celebrate with us…

_End Flashback._

The soft notes of Pachelbel's _Canon_ drifts across the snow filled night. I see Jasper's eyes rise to meet mine, a smile lightning up his beautiful face. My family steps back and to each side of the path I am walking down to my beloved. I can feel the tears welling up, and I fight to keep them from falling. As I reach my love, he reaches out his hand for mine, gently guiding me close to his side as we face the minister.

I really don't hear much of what the man has to say… I do repeat the vows and we place the rings we chose on each other's finger. I do, however, hear loud and clear when the minister announces: "You may kiss your husband." Jasper pulls me close, his soft lips grazing mine, then pressing harder, deepening the kiss. Our family cheers and claps as we sheepishly separate and smile at them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… I present Jasper and Edward Whitlock-Cullen."

More cheers fill the park as our family surrounds us, hugging and kissing us. The violinist begins to play again as we all head to our cars to go to the restaurant and celebrate.

Life is perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well… I know it's short, but that's all there is. I hope you enjoyed the journey. Thank you all so VERY much!

If this story should disappear, you can find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop. .com (slash) library I am shewoolf over there, too.


	36. Chapter 36

First of all... I owe you all a huge apology. I am _**so**_ sorry that have not answered your comments on the final chapter of _Blood In The Snow_. Two days after posting the epilogue, I managed to food poison myself... severely. I was so sick that I dropped 25 pounds in four days. It took another 10 days for me to be able to walk the length of my apartment without having to take a break to rest. Then... I picked up some bug and it got me down for another week. I am still having major problems with my digestive system, but am learning how to live with it.

I can never find the words to adequately thank all of you for sticking with me through this story... I am humbled by the sheer number of you that enjoyed it. Thank you so much!

I have hopes of starting another story in the next month or so.

Catherine


End file.
